Moment With You
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: A Reunion befalls John Cena & Torrie Wilson. One Night, One Moment ties their destiny together. What could it be? could they find Love within each other or will it all fade away.
1. Moonlight Shadow Of A Hero

New Story- Moment With You.

Summary- A reunion befalls John Cena & Torrie Wilson. The fall out of Survivor Series has John Cena less than thrilled. What happens when these two meet again in New York. One moment, one night is going to tie their destiny together forever. What could it be? Could they get the happy ending they both desire, find love within each other?

The steel locker room door flung back, bringing a sudden crash. The New Wwe Champion, Cm Punk's eyes blinked suddenly when he saw his friend, John Cena storm back into his locker room.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Phil Brooks asked, lying the wwe championship on his lap.

A newfound friendship had formed with the West Newbury Native, The face of the WWE, John Cena and the self proclaimed "Voice Of Voiceless" Cm Punk.

After a heated rivalry, the two became friends. Turning newfound respect into friendship. One of the reasons, why Phil was in John's locker room was he had seen what had just taken place.

Punk thought it would be wise, to be there for his friend. Judging by the look on Cena's face. Punk made the right decision.

John Cena turned his head, huffing out a breath putting a black shirt on "Oh I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

John stared at his friend, before his hands firmly placed on his hips, the glare beamed from the steel blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad that Dwayne had a great night…"

"Well I owe a ice cream bar to Paul" Phil told, catching John's attention.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Oh I owe an ice cream bar to Paul, well actually a whole box…well when wwe actually puts them on the sale" Phil told, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

John blinked at his friend, "Okay, you've totally lost me"

"Basically, I bet that you won't be pissed how the show ended? And as you can see from the dent in your locker, I owe Paul a box of bars" Phil told.

John gritted between his teeth. "I'm fine"

"Yeah sounds like it"

John turned his head away, he slammed his locker room door shut. "Look, I've just had a bad week that's all"

Phil slowly nodded his head "Bad week? Dwayne decides to drive his Hollywood limo to RAW for another show, unicorns will fly by the time he comes back…and let's not forget the whole wife leaving you too"

John turned to Phil. "Gee….thanks for the reminder" his professional and personal life has collided, in one week leaving John with emotion. He had to keep pieces, hold it all together or else he will fall. that's something, Cena refuses to do.

"Buddy that's what I'm here to do. Letting you vent out." Phil smiled.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to be a witness so you don't go on a rampage or anything like that"

John rubbed his temple, "like I said, bad week"

"More like a horrible nightmare" Phil stood up, "come here buddy" John blinked a little freaked when Cm Punk stood in front of him.

"What?"

"You need a friendly hug, come here…"

John took a few steps back. "I'm coming nowhere near you"

Phil rose his eyebrows before he came forwards, wrapping both hands around John's back while John stood there like he did for the "this is your life, John Cena" with his little league coach.

"See feel better"

"Not really, feeling freaked now"

Phil looked at John before he smiled, "I'm here for you buddy"

"Yeah that scares me a bit, can't you go back to hating me it's so much easier" John told.

"Sorry, nope. Anyways look forget about tonight. There's more chance of life animals shipping from Africa performing Lion King live than Dwayne showing up again this year"

John looked at Phil before he softly chuckled. "Like I said, I'm happy he had fun"

"Fun? At your expense. John you need to stop being so respectable and goody goody. Tell Dwayne what you think of him"

"I'm happy he had a good night, one night. That's his one night. Sure it was at my expense, and I was left standing like a lemon while he just took over. Shadowed me…"

"At your expense, more like rubbing it in like butter. He was an asshole to you. You didn't deserve it. If it was me, I would have waited for him to turn around and punch him into next week"

John listened, a soft grin formed on his face. The dimples in his cheeks became visible. Cena would be lying, if he wasn't less than thrilled with the outcome of tonight. One night, that got people thinking John Cena needed to reboot? Find his edge again if he wants to stand against the "Great One"

Only hours had passed, everyone was talking. The gossip was that John Cena was falling?

"Look one night, that's it. Dwayne is not gonna have another night like that"

"Yeah I know John, Dwayne actually has to show up more than twice a year…" Phil spoke.

"I think he's shown up more than that"

"Okay, sorry…about 6?"

John shrugged "Probably right"

"Look John, you're handling this a lot better than me. After what he said…told me to watch, listen, get the fuck out of here. I'll be in a police cell right now"

"I can hold my temper, look I'm glad Dwayne had a great time. The match was great, I'm proud of him…and…"

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah. Blah….seriously go back to raps about Rock. Much more entertaining"

"Phil, can you go now? I need to get ready"

"Oh yeah, fancy going for a drink?"

"No I'm just going back to my hotel. I don't fancy gaining a headache tonight"

"Okay, well see you later buddy. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Can I have the "I Bring it Via Satellite shirt?"

John stared at Phil before he cracked up laughing "What? Why?"

"I just want it, so I can give it to Dwayne for Secret Santa"

"Secret Santa? It's not even December?" John asked.

"No, you're night but it'll come around, WWE is doing Secret Santa early this year"

"You've got Dwayne?"

"No, I haven't I just wanna give it to him. He's the reason why I'm not facing Stone Cold Steve Austin" Phil told.

"Do you even know that?"

"No, just people have been saying….well come on, it's The Rock. Everything has to be about him. If it's not, then it's not worldwide news" Phil told.

"I'd call Dwayne a "diva" but the divas actually walk the halls and say hello to me"

"Yeah well, Dwayne likes to condrict himself." John shook his head "Look it don't matter, just please go now"

"Alright, you sure I can't tempt you for a drink"

"Drink? You?"

"No I'll have a orange juice"

"No I'll pass, see you tomorrow at the arena" Phil and John collided hands, with a slap.

"Yeah okay, bye" Phil walked to the door, he turned back around. "Or about your marriage….Wanna talk?"

"Professional, yes. Personal. No" with that, John shut the door.

"Okay well I'm gonna take off" Phil's voice called, he walked down the hall putting the headphones in his ears.

"Maybe I should get a ice cream bar petition" Phil spoke to himself walking down the corridor.

As he walked, pressing his fingers on his ipod. A sudden hand went in his face. "oh sorry" taking his headaches out, greeting beautiful diva Eve Torres.

"Hi Eve" Phil spoke.

"Hey Punk, how's it going? Oh congratulations by the way" Eve widely smiled at the new wwe champion.

"Thanks darling, it's going pretty good. Stopped John from making a hole in the wall"

"Hole in the wall?"

"Door, wall, locker, mirror….anything really"

"Oh, the whole Dwayne thing?"

"He's doing better than I would be"

Eve grinned "That's because John can hold his temper, you can't. I'd say it should be the other way around"

"I'm just wondering how far it will go, before John snaps. I'd love to see it. Dwayne would lose his "Hollywood" looks" Eve giggled while looking at Phil.

"John snapping question, is like…how long is a piece of string"

"Yeah well, so what are you up to?"

"Not much, Kelly's arguing on the phone to someone…so I'm just walking around, waiting to go to the hotel"

"I can give you a ride if you want?"

Eve's smile lightened up "Really?"

"Sure, if it helps you out girl" Phil spoke.

"Oh trust me, it will" Eve smiled on. "How is John anyways?"

"He's doing fine, wants to be left alone"

"Awe, we should drag him out with us tonight" Eve spoke.

"I think he wants to be left alone, after the whole thing with Dwayne…then Liz….all that drama"

Eve looked on "What do you mean?"

"Dwayne acting like he owns the place, John being shadowed….Liz has called it quits on their marriage, so he's dealing with a lot" Phil spoke. "One of the reason why I was in his locker room, he had a lot of reasons to snap. I'm surprised, he didn't"

Eve looked at Phil before she flicked her hair, "John's marriage is over?" definitely new news to her.

"Well yeah I think so, I don't know…."

"Oh god, poor John" Eve muttered "That's terrible"

"You did know, right?" Eve glanced back at Phil with a clear look of innocence.

Phil stared at Eve, "Oh please tell me, you knew?"

Eve shook her head "No"

"Oh damn it,"

"I should go and see if he's alright" Eve walked on, Phil was alerted by her sudden movement down to the corridor.

"No, no I honestly don't think that's a good idea" Phil spoke.

Eve turned to look at the champion. "Why is it not a good idea?" she questioned.

"Let's see" Phil started to count the reasons on his fingers. "One, John wanted to keep it quiet, two…no one is suppose to know….three….John will kill me"

Eve looked at Phil, before she continued to walk down the corridor. "Eve, seriously" Phil stopped her again.

"He didn't want anyone to know, he kept it quiet for a week. Just please don't say anything"

"Why don't I just say, I heard it somewhere"

"Yeah that would work, if I wasn't the only one that knew…."

"I can't be around John, with knowing something so terrible. He loved his wife so much. He must be distraught. He needs a female friend" Eve walked on.

"Look, does my safety mean nothing?"

Eve blinked at Punk, before she knocked on John's door. "

"Well it's nice knowing you too" Punk gritted folding his arms.

"God I'm going to die"

Eve pushed the door open, the locker room was empty

"Oh Hallejah!" Phil smiled relived that John had left the arena.

"Well, I'll see him tomorrow. Talk then" Eve spoke. She linked arms with Phil as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh god, really?"

The smile on Eve Torres face, answered the wwe champion's question.

What will The Dawn Of Tomorrow truly bring?

…...

"Sweetie, you need to cheer up. Can we have a smile?" Becky asked.

The beautiful blonde lifted her head. "I don't feel like smiling" she grumbled.

"I know, babe. It's been almost a week since Nick left" Cora told, two of Torrie's non wwe best friends.

Torrie idly played with the pink stick in her margarita "Yeah, I know…..just wondering if I did do the right thing" Torrie ruffled her honey locks.

"You did, Hun. That relationship was going nowhere. You both wanted different things. It's better off this way"

"I suppose, I just wish….he wanted the same things as I do. I want marriage, and children…is there something wrong with me?" Torrie asked.

"No, of course there's nothing wrong with you"

"Then why am I in New York, drinking when I should be with my boyfriend planning our future together" Torrie moaned, placing the side of her head on the table.

"Because Nick didn't want a future, he wanted to keep things the way they are….but you two have been dating for 5 years…so…."

"Ugh but he made me so happy, loved me, respected me…., I'm gonna call Nick, call this whole thing off" Torrie reached into her gold purse, retrieving her cell phone.

"No! Tor, that's a bad move. Just enjoy the night"

"I can't, I'm depressed" Torrie moaned, taking a sip of a margarita. "I was going to go to Survivor Series, but I chickened out at the last minute"

"Why?"

"So many, too many new people. Was gonna go to cheer me up but I hardly know anyone."

"You mean you could have got us backstage, I could have met John Cena tonight!" Cora told.

"John Cena? Wow haven't heard that name in a while" Torrie rested her elbow on the table before she lifted up her wine glass.

"Well you've been out of wwe loop, Tor. If you watch it, you'll hear it a lot"

Torrie giggled "You know John and I used to be so close, I hardly see him anymore….no wait, I'll probably see a dancing bear on the rainbow before I see him again" Torrie added, sipping her drink.

"What was he like?"

"What the bear?" Torrie answered.

"No, John Cena?"

"Huge, when he hugs you. You disappear"

"No I mean…."

"I haven't slept with him if that's what you're asking Cora"

"No, I mean what was he like in person?"

"Pretty much what you see on TV, friendly, funny, strong, very strong. He was always warm and genuine to me. Why are we talking about John Cena?" Torrie asked.

"Well you've been talking about something that's not Nick…so progress"

Torrie looked up at her two friends. "Nick" with that Torrie buried her head on the table crying over her break up.

Becky nudged Cora, gritting two words. "Nice One"

Torrie lifted her head, as she wiped underneath her eyes with her fingertip. "Look I'm fine, I bounce back every time. I'll always keep trying, Giving up is not a option" Torrie tried to remain strong but her heart was in need of nursing.

"Well we will help you every step of the way"

"Yeah I know, I love you girls. I've got you two in New York. Candice, Lilian and Stace back home in LA. I'm looked after" Torrie smiled on, one thing she was truly thankful for was her lovely friends and family.

"Just don't call Nick, Rich or Pete. Seriously"

"Pete? There's not a single moment I'll waste even a cent on that jerk. Hell will freeze over" Torrie adamantly spoke. "One grudge I'll never let down"

"Well we're here for you Tor, so you're not alone"

"Nope, you're not on your own. You've got us even if we're hours away."

Torrie smiled at her two friends. "Thanks girls, anyways I'm going to go back to the hotel"

"Really?"

"Yeah I just think I need to some good nights rest" Torrie spoke quite exhausted.

"Well if you're sure"

Torrie nodded "I'm sure, see you girls later" Torrie kissed both girls on the cheek before she grabbed her purse. Torrie went down the couple of steps leading to the exit of the club.

As she opened the door, welcoming night breeze in her face. Torrie stepped out of the moonlight city. The weather was freezing cold, due to being the winter it wasn't surprising the weather was freezing.

Torrie stood on the side walk, dressed in dark blue jeans, a white lacy cami with a black cardigan and her black high heels. As she stood there, her golden curls blew off her shoulders while she breathed cold air from her lips.

"Where's the cabs?" Torrie sighed to herself.

"Survivor Series, of course…" Torrie started to walk down the pavement. She continued to walk. Her heels were killing the back of her feet. She may have picked the wrong time to go outside to a club, leave just after an event had ended. Biggest one at that.

The re sounding echoes of her heels hitting the concrete while Torrie walked. She rested her hands on both of elbows, below her bust so she can warm herself up. Torrie was absolutely freezing as she continued to walk along the road.

"Oh really?" Suddenly a snap of her heel, Torrie felt herself lower to the concrete.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Torrie whined. She was not having the best week at all.

"Great so stranded, no cabs, all alone, no love Now I'll freeze to death and my feet will be frozen solid at….10:30 at night Oh god what's next?" Torrie spoke, suddenly a truck drove near the road, the tire went right into the nearby puddle.

Torrie suddenly let out a scream when the cold puddle of water splashed in front of her. "Hey you damn jerk!" Torrie shouted, cold air coming from her lips.

So now she was stranded, one of her heels broke, alone, scared, lost, freezing now soaked!

"What else can go wrong?" Torrie mumbled, seconds later, the other heel snapped off.

"Oh come on" Torrie whined, she lifted her feet taking off the broken high heel.

"I suppose I can walk back to the hotel, can't we too far" Torrie was looking on the bright side, even if there wasn't much light in this situation.

"I'm so cold" Torrie whined, shivering holding her two broken heels in each hand. Even wrapped in a black coat, a pink scarf tucked underneath, the blonde was still freezing cold.

"Last time, I buy these from that store"

"Okay so" Torrie got out her phone, she put in a hotel's name and went through the direction.

"Okay so….wait, what way? Ugh…..can this night get any worse"

Asked, answered. It poured down of rain.

Torrie stood there, barefoot, with raindrops dripping from her blonde hair and her coat. Torrie's eyes rolled up to the sky, feeling the rain on her face "So, are you really trying to test me…or what?"

Torrie stood in the same place, with her blonde hair blowing everywhere and rain dripping from every part of her body. Torrie lifted her head up to the sky, she lowered her eyelashes so her vision would be like the midnight sky.

"Okay, I'm praying for a miracle. Big guy, you owe me one…come on please" Torrie clasped her hands together, still soaking wet and shivering due to the cold.

There was no one around, so Torrie was in a little of a mess. She had to either walk to her hotel or wait for cabs to come available. Things were not going well for her right now.

Suddenly a light went on the pavement, Torrie's eyes was drawn to it, sensing a way for her to get to her hotel and not freeze to death "Hello, excuse me…" the car just drove on.

"Hey! Oh come on!" Torrie buried her head in her hands lowering her body down, not realising another car was driving on the road, coming to close to her.

"Someone please help me…" Torrie muttered, getting quite scared to be alone.

….

"_Ugh How the hell am I gonna deal with all of this?" _

John drove his car, turning the steering wheel. He sure felt like he had a careful of people. His mind had so much going on, so many mindful thoughts.

He had been emotionally stricken, John had to come to terms with the fact that his marriage has ended, there was nothing he can do to save it. It's just come to end of the line, there was no moving forward. No looking to the future as married life goes.

Instead, the strong hearted 10 time wwe champion had been lumbered with filing for divorce, he hadn't even got through the first stages. No paperwork, all he knew is his marriage was indeed over…that's it.

John had so much going on right now, that he's doing his utter best to not let his professional life and personal life blend in. John wanted to do what he loves to do, that's perform for the wwe if they love or hate him. It's what his heart beats for.

His heart had been broken, but John will do everything he can to move on. Time don't stop for anyone, or anything no matter what so the best thing to do is hold the moment and become stronger getting through life struggles.

John's main struggle was his marriage in pieces. Right now, he'll be picking up the pieces of his pride and continue on with his life. He may have lost the love of his life but he still had what he was so passionate, dedicated, loyal too that's the wwe.

No matter what, John had continue on…future is what counts, would John see that?

He just didn't know that fate had decided to add to John's life, something that is a gift in disguise. Tonight would be the night the unexpected events rise

John continued to listen to the radio, he drove on. As he drove down the road. He took a glance from the road, to something that immediately caught his eye.

A tall woman standing on the sidewalk, with her head down.

"What the?"

As his car came closer, he noticed the blonde hair blowing in the night. Her face lifted, soon as she did. John Cena made the connection.

It was someone very familiar.

"Is that? …..Torrie?" His clear blue eyes wavered over the blonde as she stood there. Surely it looked like her, as Cena remembered. The woman was exactly like her. Could it be his oldest friend in the history of the diva division?

He turned his steering wheel to the sidewalk after he suddenly met Torrie Wilson.

…..

Torrie kept her head down, while her blonde hair blew with the night. She didn't want the cold to hit her facial features. She noticed a light shadowing on the road.

"Torrie"

Torrie heard her name being called, she turned her head towards the road "Huh?" she saw a car stopped near the sidewalk where she was standing.

Torrie watched the car door open, a large figure stepped out of the car.

"_Oh….please don't let tonight be the death of me…" _

"Torrie Wilson, is that you?" the man asked.

Torrie felt her heart thump almost out of her chest hearing her whole name. could it be someone that knows her? Or some obsessed, crazed, psychotic fan. The way Torrie's night was going….she didn't have high hopes on being someone good.

"Yes…I'm Torrie…" Timidly she answered.

The man stepped closer. "Not having a good night?"

Torrie stood there, almost ready to run as fast as her legs could take her but as he drew nearer, his voice came familiar. The moonlight suddenly shown the identity of who was standing on the sidewalk with her.

She knew exactly who it was, from the crystal light blue eyes shimmering with the moonlight.

It was John Cena.

"Oh my god, John"

"Hey Torrie," John Cena grinned at the soaked blonde.

Torrie blinked at him, before she ran forwards and hugged her old friend. "Oh my god, I thought some crazy person was going to kill me tonight" Torrie spoke keeping her hands around John's neck.

John chuckled softly, putting a hand on her back accepting the sudden hug.

"Ooh! How I'm happy and very shocked to see you. But very happy!" Torrie beamed while placing her head on his warm chest. He touched her blonde hair softly while she kept herself secure in his embrace.

Torrie's eyes were drawn to the light a sudden hero had saved her night "Okay thank god!" once she realised the light was headlights from a car.

Her hero was the one, only, John Cena.

"Why are you out here? It's freezing and pouring down of rain" John spoke.

"Well let's see, no cabs. My heels broke, and I don't know where my hotel is so I'm stranded, soaked and alone but you're here now so I'm not scared anymore" Torrie spoke with a delighted smile.

"Do you want a ride to your hotel?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Torrie smiled widely, causing the dimples in John's cheek to show with the pearly white smile.

"Well I would have taken you anyway, not going to leave you stranded. Come on"

Torrie followed John holding her broken heels. She climbed in the passenger seat. John got in the driver seat. Torrie took off her coat, since she had been soaked almost head to toe.

"God what a night" Torrie leaned her head back.

"So what's your hotel?" John asked.

Torrie opened her purse, and rummage through her belongings "Oh no…" Torrie suddenly moaned.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"My hotel card is in my friends bag, oh perfect…" Torrie whined. "I'm not having a good night at all" Torrie almost felt like crying, everything seemed to be going wrong.

"Hey, hey Tor, it's alright." John comforted, he leaned over rubbing her shoulder.

"No its not, things keep going wrong. My shoes break, it rains, I lost my hotel…..oh god….this is the worst trip ever" Torrie buried her head in her hands, crying her words.

"I'm so sorry, John…I'm seriously prone to a everything bad happening tonight"

"It's not that bad, okay?"

"Bad? I don't have anywhere to stay….can you take me to the airport please? I think I'll wait for a flight to LA" Torrie asked.

"When's the next flight?"

Torrie looked at John before she shrugged "Around 12"

"Well that's not too bad, I'll take you to the airport if you want"

"Okay thanks"

John caught a glimpse of the times on Torrie's phone. "Tor, that's noon tomorrow"

"So I'll sleep in the ladies bathroom" Torrie spoke.

"No you won't, you're coming back to my hotel"

"No, no I don't want to be a bother….I mean you've done more than enough already. I'll be fine, sleeping in an airport. Done it loads of times" Torrie spoke.

"No, come on you're soaked too. I'm not leaving you by an airport. You're coming back with me"

"But, but…"

"You're coming with me, that's final"

Torrie watched John start the car, a small smile came across her face. Sure it may have been sudden, completely unexpected but isn't life just like that…..

Torrie let her pearly whites shine for the first time tonight, truly it felt right. "John"

"Yeah" he drove down the road.

Torrie let two words slip from her pearly white smile. "Thank You" she knew there was nothing like love, care from a friend when you need it the most.

Maybe tonight was going to lighten up, take a turn.

Oh if Torrie & John Only knew what fate had lied out for tonight.

…...

End Of Chapter, I really wanted to get this story started. Since Christmas is right around the corner, I had to get it started. So there was the 1st chapter, I know it's not the best but it's only the filler, the next one will be much more interesting :P

Thank You to all that took time to read, please leave a lovely review.

Bye-Bye!

Chapter 2-Torrie flashes back, the day Nick left. Heart-heart with John/Torrie leads to something unexpected.


	2. Light Of An Angel

Chapter 2-The Light Of An Angel

Shadows were lighting, her eyes followed each shadow lying on the moonlight road. The night had taken over, what a night it was for the Boise Bombshell known as Torrie Wilson.

After ending an 5 year relationship with Nick Mitchell, a depressed blonde decided to take a trip to New York City to visit some friends, Torrie decided to cheer herself up after another failed relationship.

Everything seemed to be going okay, until the night fell. Torrie decided to head to her hotel early, not being in a drinking or dancing mood.

All she wanted to do is climb under the covers keep herself nice and warm. Probably cry about her break up.

At the time, it seemed so simple. Pure and simple. Night out with friends, cuddle up in a blanket, watch a movie and some popcorn. See, so simple….

Of course fate had decided against it. Story of Torrie's life, nothing is ever simple.

Instead of a relaxing night, Torrie got stranded outside in the pouring rain. Both her high class heels broke. So Torrie was left on her own, freezing in a winters night with the midnight coloured sky.

So much for a relaxing night, The honey blonde had remained stranded for what seemed hours, she wasn't too sure how long since her phone had died of battery but it did seem quite a long time.

Her small slender body was freezing, shivering inside. She found herself on the edge

Scared and alone. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her own heart, silence and nothing but midnight, it wasn't a great place for her to be.

Just as, Torrie found herself on the very edge of breaking down. A shadow had appeared on the road. A shadow had stumbled to the dark. A sudden bridge of light that had saved Torrie.

This shadow lighting up was a headlights of a car. Torrie couldn't believe the person that stepped out of the car. Of all the people, soaked, alone, barefoot…she stumbles into an old friend, known as John Cena.

Torrie never thought in her wildest dreams, he would be the one that came to her rescue. Not because of who he is. Because what of the chances that he would spot Torrie on the road, frightened and alone and be her knight, shining armour.

Now due to her circumstances, John offered Torrie a ride. But of course, something else went wrong. She had forgotten her hotel room keys. Not wanting to burden John anymore, Torrie offered to go to the airport, but Cena wasn't going to leave Torrie on her own so he offered to take her to his hotel room, stay the night till her early flight back to LA, City Of Angels.

Well you say offered? Torrie turned the offer down not wanting to burden him with her issues but John wouldn't take a no for an answer. Inside, Torrie was very relieved that He had taken the wheel and took the decision out of her hands. That way she wouldn't be alone tonight, in some airport.

"So what brings you to New York?" John Cena asked, while Torrie's eyes stared out of the window.

Torrie heard his deep, familiar voice. She turned her head to answer his question. "I was visiting some friends," She politely answered.

"So where are they?" Cena asked driving.

"In the club, probably" Torrie replied back.

"So why aren't you?"

"Well I decided to leave early, same time….Survivor Series ended and I got stranded" Torrie answered.

John softly chuckled turning the steering wheel "Bad timing then"

"Yeah, I was getting really scared. Then you turned up, my hero" Torrie told, with a sweet smile on her face directed at the superstar.

"You're Hero?" John questioned.

"Yes my hero, unexpected my hero" Torrie told.

"Right, you know to be a hero you're supposed to be happy not try and run away"

"Run away? I ran towards to you John" Torrie said while she watched him drive.

"You were ready to sprint and run away"

"Well I didn't know who you were then, then I saw you. I ran towards to you. Before I knew, you could have been some crazed murderer"

John turned his eyes away from the road to look at Torrie.

"But luckily it wasn't, it was you. The sweetest guy I've ever met" Torrie smiled on.

John chuckled as he continued to drive.

"John" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah"

"I am grateful for this, I really am." Torrie spoke with sincere in her voice.

"It's no problem" John answered.

"You sure you're okay with this, I mean I can go to the airport it's no trouble and you don't have to feel bad, it's my own fault for being so careless. I don't want to burden you" Torrie explained.

"_Please don't let him change his mind…" Torrie's mind panicked_

She would hate to be left alone, on a night like this. After her break up, soaked, alone….she would just hate it.

"Torrie, its not a problem. I'm not going to leave you at some airport"

"But I really don't mind, I mean…..I can think of loads of things to do….or I can just get….a new hotel room"

John turned his head towards her "Can you?"

"Well yes, no wait. I can't. well airport it is then" Torrie pointed to the sign post detailing the airport destination. A small smile surfaced on her face, hiding the nerves of being left on her own after a night she's had.

John remained silent, as he drove.

Torrie noticed, John wasn't saying anything. He just kept driving "John, the airport. You see the little aeroplane on the board, that way" still he drove in silence.

"Hello Cena, airport is that way" Torrie directed.

John huffed in annoyance "Goodness sake, woman I just said I'm not leaving you at some airport. I might as well leave you by the side of the road"

"You're not going to are you?" Torrie asked.

"No, I'm not leaving you by the road or in a airport. You're coming back with me even if I have to kidnap you. I don't care if the world knows. Now stop annoying me" John said while he continued to drive.

"I'm just trying to be nice, not put you out" Torrie folded her arms. "Gee try to be considerate"

John looked at Torrie before he chuckled softly "You haven't changed have you Tor?" John laughed while he drove.

Torrie massaged her gloss lips with her tongue before softly scoffing "Thanks,"

"Trying to be considerate, not lean on anyone else but we both know if I did drive to the airport, you'll be sitting here scared" John told.

Torrie looked at John, "So you're not going to drive to the airport? Leave me?" Torrie asked.

John shook his head "No I'm not going too" Torrie glanced at the handsome John Cena for a few moments before she sweetly smiled.

"Thank You"

Torrie leaned back on the seat, gently closed her eyes. She took a breath in feeling the rise in her body. Torrie let her eyelashes lift, the first image she saw was the silver bracelet around her wrist. A sudden ping of emotion hit her, she felt herself welling up in tears.

Torrie closed her eyes again hiding the tears behind her emerald eyes. Its always been said, a door closes, another door opens.

One thing that defined The beautiful Torrie Wilson, she was a dreamer. She never took life for granted, after all life is short. You don't live your life with regrets. Torrie had moved on with her life, but she had left another love behind.

Torrie wanted more out of life, she had decided to settle down but it had cost her relationship. Torrie didn't want to be in a relationship that wasn't heading anywhere. She didn't see much of a future, so now she had to deal with the pain, hurt and the heartbreak of letting another go.

Torrie had said it, once again. This time, to Nick Mitchell. A simple word.

Goodbye.

"_Well it's just me now…" Torrie thought in her head. _

Deep in her heart, lied Love & Faith. She still held her heart open for the one that wants the same, she does. She kept the faith, still believed one day, Torrie will find it.

Then, she knew. It would be forever.

…_._

Torrie turned her head, feeling her blonde locks brushing on her arms. She smiled at the driver of the car. "So how was the show? Survivor Series?" Torrie asked.

"Why do you ask?" John said, while he drove up the moonlit road coming closer to the hotel.

"Just interested, I may not be in WWE anymore but I still like to know what's going on?" Torrie replied

"Well it was fantastic" Cena spoke quiet bluntly.

Torrie looked at him. "I heard The Rock returned tonight, you got to team with him. How was it?" Torrie asked, making conversation.

"Great" Cena said trying not to roll his eyes.

"The Rock returned? Wow I pick the wrong night to go out I bet the Madison Square Garden was packed" Torrie told.

John nodded his head while he kept his hand on the steering wheel. "It was"

"No wonder I got stranded, luckily I had John Cena come to my rescue" Torrie sweetly giggled. She was expecting John to chuckle with her, or even a smile but he just kept on driving.

"So Rock returned in 7 years, I'm sure the match between you and The Rock is going to awesome, very memorable"

"Why? Because of The Rock. Of course" John said, with a slight snap.

Torrie blinked at him. "I was going to say it's going to very memorable because you are best thing in WWE right now, so it's like Past v Present"

John listened to Torrie, he took a glance from the corner of his eye. Torrie lowered her head down, in silence.

John softly sighed, he didn't mean to upset Torrie "I'm sorry Torrie, I'm just having a bad week" John softly muttered.

Torrie turned her head towards John, she let out a soft smile on her face. "Me too"

John grinned softly back, with dimples in his cheeks. "So I'm not the only one"

The Boise Belle shook her head. "No you're not" a gentle smile on her face.

John turned the steering wheel, he parked his sports car. John's two loves were Wrestling and cars so all his cars are very nice.

Torrie looked out of the window, she saw a light star in the midnight sky. Within her heart, without a word. Torrie wished on a star, that one day. Someday in the future she will get everything that her heart desires.

The Boise Belle was indeed a dreamer, she didn't hold out much hope it coming true just yet. Torrie didn't have any a single idea that tonight would….be the start of something new.

She was going to get a light of new direction, a bridge of light….in her life.

Torrie just didn't know it yet.

Moments later, sudden rain fell down from the night sky. She watched the rain drops collide on the wind shield of John's car along with the windows.

"I'm so happy not to be caught up in that" Torrie spoke.

John let his hand slip from the steering wheel. "So much for a great night"

Torrie looked at John, noticed faded tan line on his wedding finger. Her eyes struck before she looked up at John. "Yeah," a sympathetic look was on her face.

Gentle grin surfaced on her face, even though no words was spoken. She offered John comfort. Obviously he had split from his wife if his wedding ring was not on his finger. Torrie didn't want to intrude, but she truly felt for John.

"_Could be a separation….or a divorce?" _

John opened his car door, he took off his coat and gave it to Torrie.

"No…I…" Torrie just smiled, "Thank you" taking his black coat draping it on her head sheltering the former blonde from the heavy rain.

Torrie rushed into the plaza hotel entrance, she let the coat drape on her shoulders. It may be drowning her, but it kept Torrie warm.

Torrie followed John to his hotel room, she watched the card slide in. a green light flashed up. John opened the door, he turned towards the blonde.

Torrie walked towards the door, she gave John a small smile stepping into the room.

John walked in and closed the door. Torrie stepped closer into the centre of the room.

Her arms folded with both of her hands landing on elbows, the sound she heard was the raining falling on the windows. It looked to be raining all night.

Torrie turned around, found herself very close to John. Her hand landed on the black t shirt he had. It covered his chest, but his muscular tone body was still visible. His muscles were there.

"Oh sorry" Torrie let out a soft giggle. Torrie slid her hand off quickly stepping away at the same time.

John chuckled handsomely bringing a sparkle from Torrie's eyes. "Can I get a drink? Coffee?"

"Well I'd love a drink but I'm soaked. Do you have anything I can wear?" Torrie asked

John looked at Torrie "Emm…..I don't think I have anything that won't drown you"

"It's only my upper body,"

John lowered his head, before he blinked "I'm sorry"

"My top is soaked"

John slowly nodded his head before he walked to the other room "Okay I'll see if I can find you something to wear"

Torrie tucked a few strands behind her right ear. If she didn't think anything in life can happen, she certainly believes it now.

At her darkest hour, who shows up? John Cena. It felt like some kind of movie playing on the big screen.

Torrie was beyond grateful that John had shown up when she needed someone more than ever. She just couldn't believe how unexpected it was? They haven't seen each other like this in years. It seemed like time didn't matter, nothing had changed.

"Here you go" John offered a black t shirt.

Torrie smiled as she took it. "Thanks"

"Oh new shirt" Torrie giggled while she revealed the "Rise Above Hate Shirt"

John nodded "Sorry, all I got"

"No it's fine, thank you. Can I?"

"Yeah through there" Torrie smiled softly, with no peek shine of her pearly whites. Torrie walked into the other room. Slipped off her soaked top, she slipped on the black "Rise Above Hate shirt" colours of red, white and blue.

Torrie pulled the shirt over her jeans line, she turned to the mirror in the room. She flipped her blonde hair out of the shirt, to lie on her back. Torrie opened the door, walking back into the vision of John Cena.

John looked up at the Boise Bombshell. "Well it looks better on you, than me" John grinned with the dimples in his cheeks.

Torrie giggled at him, John hung his head low shaking his head "Sorry Tor"

"No I like it, Rise Above Hate is a great message." Torrie smiled.

John chuckled "Coffee?"

"Oh please" Torrie spoke smiling on

She sat down on the couch, curling her legs up. John extended the hot cup to Torrie.

"This is nice, thank you again."

"For what?" John asked.

"For…just being you really, not leaving me to defend for myself" Torrie spoke with a gentle smile.

"I wasn't going to leave you at some airport, something could have happened"

Torrie took a sip of the hot drink, she felt the hotness warm her. Something about raining sliding down the window, having a hot drink in your grasp brings a warm sensation.

"Well thank you" Torrie spoke, she took another sip of her coffee.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, Torrie pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "Now they notice I'm not there" Torrie told, John just chuckled gently before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey Cora" Torrie answered her phone.

"Oh Tor, thank god. Where are you? You left your hotel keys in my bag"

"Yes I'm aware of that"

"I Just noticed, where are you? You're not sitting on the sidewalk are you?" Cora asked her friend.

Torrie listened to her friend's voice before she turned to handsome guy that was drinking a cup of coffee. "I'm safe indoors, with an old friend" John listened, just smiled back when he saw the slight pearl light in her smile.

"Oh, well do you want me to bring your keys?"

"You didn't drink?" Torrie asked.

"No, I've got a early meeting in the morning. I can bring your keys"

Torrie looked at the white wall in front of her eyes before she looked towards John. She wanted to spend more time with John, since she hadn't seen him in so long. She loved spending time with her friends, but Torrie didn't want to burden him anymore.

"Ummm…"

"Tor, I kinda need an answer because I have a very early meeting tomorrow" Cora told.

Torrie turned her head towards John. Without saying a word, John answered her question "If you want to stay, you can" he told.

Torrie glanced at John, holding her phone to her ear. Her cheeks stretched into a angelic light smile. Torrie leaned forwards, gently put a kiss on John's cheek.

John's dimples surfaced, seeing the sparkle in her emerald eyes.

"Cora, can you go to my hotel, pick me some clothes please?"

"Sure, tell me where to meet you?"

Torrie told the name of the hotel where she was staying at.

"So you're going to be staying there?"

Torrie looked at John, with a beautiful smile surfacing on her face. "Yes" He just smiled back.

Torrie ended the call.

"I thought you liked the shirt?"

"Oh I do, but Id rather not be in something so bright" John chuckled at Torrie

"Sorry" Torrie told

"It's alright"

The Blonde Bombshell had no idea what was going to happen tonight? She thought it was going to be a wonderful opportunity to catch up with a dear friend.

It's going to be a new direction in her life, soon, very soon she will know that.

…...

"My friend is downstairs, I'll be right back" Torrie spoke reading a text.

"Okay" Torrie stood up from the couch, she placed her black jacket on to hide the shirt underneath.

"You ashamed to show my shirt?" John teased.

"No, no, it's just Cora is a huge fan of yours if she knew I was staying with you. I wouldn't be able to stop her from screaming the hotel down. I've put you out enough" Torrie explained.

"I don't mind, you know"

Torrie let her smile shine "No I know you don't, that's why you're amazing John but I really don't need it. Maybe another day"

"Sure, whatever you want" Cena replied.

Torrie gave one last smile before she walked out of the room, she rushed down the corridor to the outside. Torrie's eyes saw the colour of the night in the sky, once she stepped outside.

Torrie folded her arms due to the coldness, she felt her honey locks blowing off her shoulders. "Thank You Cora" Torrie hugged her friend tightly taking her small travel bag.

"Oh you're a lifesaver" Torrie slipped on her black high heels.

"What happened to your other shoes?"

"Both heels snapped off, I'm never buying from that catalogue again" Torrie spoke.

"So who is this old friend? Are you staying the night?"

"Yeah, I won't keep you, bye, bye babe" Torrie quickly kissed Cora on the cheek before she ran back up the concrete steps.

"Whoa, whoa, Wilson get back down here"

Torrie turned her head, her blonde hair blew onto one shoulder due to night winds. She took in a deep breath before she released it, through her lips the cold air blew out.

She stepped down the steps, the heels of her black shoes echoed on the concrete. "What"

"Who is this friend?" Cora asked.

Torrie stared at her friend, she tried to hide the anxious look. "Didn't you say you had a early meeting tomorrow?" Torrie asked ruffling through her blonde hair, while the wind blew in the background.

"I want to know who this friend is?"

Torrie gulped down the small lump in her throat, with the soft rain falling on her hair.

"It's no one,"

"Are you safe"

"Safe? With him. Yeah I think so" Torrie smiled, she knew with no shadow of doubt, she was more than safe with John Cena. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Him?" Cora caught on.

Torrie's eyes widened slightly "Yea…h,"

"Are you seeing someone already?" Cora asked.

"No, no, it's just…..err…" Torrie's mind was drawing a blank, she had no idea what to say.

"Tor, what is going on? This friend is a guy….will you be dating him?"

Torrie nervously giggled, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt the softness of her light golden locks. "No, look Cora I promise to tell you everything just not now"

"Okay, okay, take care. See you tomorrow" Cora got in her car and drove away.

"That was close" Torrie breathed in with relief, her eyelashes closed feeling the dark wind collide with her tone skin.

Torrie walked back up the concrete steps, leading back to the hotel. She walked down the corridor back up to the room. Torrie brushed back her blonde hair onto her shoulders before she knocked on the door.

"Hey Torrie"

Torrie's heart sunk when she heard someone say her name. she turned to see, a man in sweats, a jacket with a headphones in his ears.

"Umm, hi" Torrie turned her head, the door opened but she kicked it back to close.

"Phil Brooks? Cm Punk?" The Man came closer to her.

Torrie let a nerved grin go on her face, blinking her eyelashes once at the man. "Hey Phil"

"I haven't seen you in years, what are you doing here?"

Torrie cleared her throat, rubbing her neck "Visiting friends"

"Oh okay, well good to see you again" Punk walked down the corridor, Torrie breathed in another sigh of relief. She knocked the door again, the door opened,

John came to the door.

"Is there a reason why you kick the door into me?" John asked

"I'm sorry, but someone saw me, Phil….Cm Punk" Torrie spoke.

"Oh right"

Torrie walked into the room, she turned to John "Do you mind if I go and change?"

"No, go ahead"

Torrie grinned sweetly before she walked into the bathroom to change into some refreshing clothes.

John sat down on the couch, he sipped on his coffee with his own mind for company. He thought of everything that had happened tonight. What of all the chances of running into Torrie Wilson, a friend that once upon time was the only friend he had.

John's clear blue eyes looked at the wall, he felt a soft breath rise within thinking of what he's going to do.

Maybe this is what he needed on a night like this, a friend. A comfort. John was happy to see Torrie again. Something about her smile, made him feel warm inside. It gave him a embrace of comfort.

One thing, this reunion seemed to do is make the loneliness go away. He thought of the difficult times ahead, John didn't know for sure how he was going to handle it. John Cena had personal issues to deal with, involving his future divorce.

Inside he's dreading it, but when something is over. It's just over. Somehow he will always adapt overcome what lies ahead in his future.

Time moves on, you have to find a way to go along with it. John won't break, or fall. he will stand for something, fall for everything. They always say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, well one thing Cena was is a fighter. He don't embrace it, he rises above hate, and never give up. John Cena keeps on standing, even if he's stumbled down. He uses the strength within his heart to stand back up.

"That feels so much better" Torrie's voice brought John out of his thoughts.

A voice of a sweet angel, bought John's attention. He looked up, saw her standing in blue bootleg dark jeans, with rhinestones on the side pocket, a black off shoulder top cutting just below her belly button with black high heels. Her blonde hair rested on her shoulders, shaping the beauty's face.

"You don't want to be a fruity pebble then, that's fine"

Torrie looked at John, before she giggled. "A what?"

"Never mind" John laughed softly.

Torrie sat back down on the couch, she put one leg over the other. Silence hit the pair of them. She ruffled through her blonde hair, the silver bracelet twinkled on her wrist.

Another sudden pierce of emotion hit her in the chest. It bought tears to her eyes when she found herself flashing back to the day, Nick left her life forever.

_The heartbroken blonde sat on the steps of her porch, the tears were visible down her cheek. She had cried so much over the past few days. Another relationship ended, not due to betrayal, it had ended because Torrie and her former lover had wanted different things in their future. _

_Torrie wanted to start settling down, have children and get married but her new dream had cost her, her relationship with her boyfriend Torrie was left alone._

_Torrie sat on the step, leaning her head on the white rail in a white cotton v neck jumper, blue jeans, black boots. A tear silently fell from her eyes, rolled down her cheek. She watched as the man, she loved more than anything was packing his things in his truck. _

_He closed the boot of his truck, Torrie stood up from the step. "Do you have everything?" _

"_Yeah" _

"_I'm sorry it had to come to this" Torrie softly cried_

"_Why has it come to this? I love you so much Torrie why is this happening?" _

_Torrie wiped her tears from the corner of her eyes, but more tears were forming. "Because it's not fair, Nick. Both of us want different things. I want a future I can't be in the relationship that isn't heading anywhere" _

"_Heading anywhere? How can you suddenly think like this? Is it because your friends are married, engaged, have children. I mean I thought you cared about us" _

_Torrie felt the hurt pierce her in the chest. "Of course I care," _

_Nick scoffed "Yeah feels like it" _

"_I want a future! Nick! You're the one that wants to keep it the same! I'm 36! I don't want to be like this when I'm 40! I want a relationship, a marriage, a child…I'm done venturing into the world. I want a normal life. You don't want any of that, so…..it's not fair on you, or me" _

"_You think you're gonna find a guy that wants the same thing, you think just out of nowhere. Some guy is going to fall from the sky. Newsflash Torrie, fairytales aren't real!" _

_Torrie closed her eyes softly, while a tear fell. "I want more in life, you don't. it's not fair. I'm not staying in a relationship that isn't heading anywhere…." _

"_So this is all about commitment?" _

"_What's wrong with commitment? Showing the world you love someone! What's wrong with that. Why am I only one that seems to be missing out? Marriage, children, a life, a future. Why am I only one that don't seem to have any of it" _

"_I can't believe you're doing this, well you're going to end up alone Torrie." Nick growled, bringing tears to his ex girlfriend's eyes. _

_Torrie's eyes closed, fanning her eyelashes to hide the water of tears behind her eyes. _

"_Fine, if you want to throw away the past 5 years over your sudden dreams. That's your choice. Bye Torrie" _

_That was it, the car drove away not even looking back at the broken down blonde that was crying on her driveway after she had said goodbye. _

_Torrie lowered her head down, her lashes closed. A delicate tear fell from her eyes. _

_She had to keep on wishing, hoping on that shining star…._

…_..._

John noticed the sudden silence of the honey blonde, her fingers were brushing on a silver bracelet around her wrist. He placed his hand on her hand. She let a tear fall out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Torrie muttered.

John grinned softly in comfort. "It's alright, what happened? If you want to talk about it?" John asked.

Torrie smiled softly before she dapped her French manicured nail underneath her eyes to catch the tears. "No…it's okay…..I…"

"I'm a good listener" John pressed to comfort the teary eyed Torrie.

Torrie let her eyelashes lower to close "Nick and I split up a few weeks ago" her soft voice muttered.

"Nick would be? The spirit squad guy"

"Yeah" Torrie nodded.

John looked before he suddenly laughed "The cheerleader guy, you dated him…."

"John, it's not funny"

John held in his laughter "No, no you're right…..wow how long were dating for? I heard you were dating him in wwe when you were there…."

"About 6 years," Torrie sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Tor, what happened? Did he cheat? Will I have to hunt him down?" John attempted to make Torrie laugh. Mission accomplished, the teary eyed blonde giggled through the tears in her eyes.

"No, we both wanted different things. Sometimes it's just not meant to be"

"I'm really sorry Tor, I know it don't mean much but I am" John witnessed more tears in her eyes, so he comforted her

Torrie smiled softly leaning closer to John. "Thank you" He placed his arm around the blonde, seconds later she had started to cry in his chest.

"Shh it's okay," John stroked her blonde hair gently, feeling the locks through his fingers. Torrie buried her head in his chest while she cried.

For so long, Torrie had been strong but something about John's comfort, his soft touch bought her strong walls down. She didn't feel so alone, a helping hand wouldn't let her stand alone. She could cry her heart out, be comforted in the best possible way.

She felt his friendly touch stroking her arm, his fingers in her hair. Torrie felt soft rise in his chest. "I'm sorry, I don't know why…..just when you're around, I cry"

"You see I don't know if to take that as compliment, I make you cry" John spoke softly chuckling.

Torrie bought her head from his chest, pulling herself away from his embrace "No, no, I don't feel so alone….." Torrie softly muttered

"Well you're not" John comforted, with his all famous Cena grin.

Torrie's eyelashes lifted up, she found herself glance into his ocean blue eyes. "No, you're always there,"

"I'm not going anywhere, well I don't plan too"

Torrie giggled softly "I'm sorry, I must be a mess" she rubbed away all the tears she cried.

"No you're not, still very beautiful" John moved a few strands of her blonde hair onto Torrie's back. She just smiled sweetly lowering her head warming to his touch.

"So we've talked about my messed up life, what about yours?" Torrie asked.

"Oh mine is fine, thank you" John dismissed, he didn't want to talk about his own personal issues.

Torrie looked towards the cabinet, she saw alcoholic drinks. "You know what we should have our own party" Torrie spoke.

"What? There's only two of us Tor"

"So, we've got drinks, entertainments…you. Drama, me we don't need anyone else" Torrie spoke as she went to the cabinet.

"You know I have to pay for that" John told.

"Oh, well…."

"It's fine, if it cheers you up" John told

"Really?"

John looked and smiled at Torrie. "Yeah"

Torrie smiled back as she opened a bottle of wine, she poured herself a glass of wine.

Torrie let her hand curl around the wine glass, her lashes lowered when she felt the fruitiness of the wine.

"So what should we toast to? Our messed up lives" John spoke.

Torrie shrugged her shoulder as she grinned sweetly "Yeah why not" both Torrie and John just laughed.

…...

Hours later, the time didn't seem to matter. The two friends continued to laugh and talk about anything in general. Both enjoyed the time they had left, because once the new day was here. They would be going on with their separate lives. John would be heading to where Monday Night Raw was tomorrow and Torrie would be flying back to LA.

That would be it, for next few years probably. Neither knew what was lying ahead.

"Well I never really liked the guy, I mean he's not a good actor either. They said he made it….some of the movies he does, oh my god" Torrie told, taking a gulp of her third glass of wine.

"Oh wait, wait…..second, who are we talking about here?" John interrupted.

Torrie took another sip, curling her legs up on the couch "The Rock, who else" John drunk a shot of his drink before he chuckled. He leaned back on the couch with a handsome grin across his face.

The cute dimples in his cheeks, made Torrie smile back beautifully.

"Why are we talking about him for?"

"Oh because I watched Survivor Series in the bar, how he treated you was disrespectable when you're the guy that has been giving everything you've got every night when he's off making bad movies" Torrie spoke.

John chuckled gently "I certainly know where I stand with Dwayne, I wasn't too thrilled how the show ended but whatever…."

Torrie slapped John on the arm, before she brushed back her blonde hair from her face. "You're too sweet for your own good, being so respectable. I mean I've hardly seen you lose your temper"

"I don't get too rattled easily, when I do…well…."

"Well I can't remember when you were very angry, I've never seen you like that before"

"You have" John drunk a shot of his jack Daniels.

Torrie shook her head, not remembering. "Nope, not what I can recall"

"You don't remember?"

Torrie tilted her wine glass, to sip of her wine "No, am I forgetting something?"

"I've lost my temper at your ex husband, threw him through a door"

Torrie took a moment to remember, before it flashed through her mind "Oh yeah, when I told you about what that jerk did, I never thanked you for that"

"For throwing your ex through a door?"

Torrie shook her head, smiling "No for being there for me, through my divorce"

"Oh, well…..what are friends for"

Torrie placed her glass on the table, before she turned her body to face John. She came closer, and brushed her hand on John's hand. "No I mean it" Torrie spoke gazing into his ocean blue eyes.

For the very first time, the Boise Belle found herself staring in his beautiful eyes. John had been there for her through a dark time of her life, he was the friend that was the remedy of her hurt of betrayal. John had always been sweet, warm and geunine to her. It was that moment, it all came rushing back to her.

Torrie found herself falling into his eyes. Unexpectedly, she was attracted more than she has ever been before.

Her eyes twinkled, she felt the beautiful light shining in her smile. The moment she saw eyes of an angel. So beautiful, bright. It seemed to be a bridge of light, from what she was going through. It turned all the wrongs, all right. Made it worth the fight, to believe in your dreams. Can't give up the fight. It Made the loneliness go away.

John & Torrie were both in same situations, suffered personal heartbreak. Both still standing, not falling….in a dark hour, maybe they can find comfort in each other in their moment of need.

"_Oh wow" maybe, just maybe Torrie was on the edge of something else. _

That was the moment, everything had changed. Unexpectedly, like a sudden arrow.

It all had changed.

Torrie had searched for the light, a reason to keep holding on. Could John Cena be that reason?

Will John be in her future? One thing that was true.

Torrie knew, while she stared into his eyes. _"I'm hanging in Moment With You" _

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter.<p>

I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, I'm dealing with writers block :( I wanted to leave what happens for a little while so I can try and get through this barrier because I want it to be perfect. Anyways thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, even if it's not my best work!

Thanks again xo

Chapter 3-Torrie & John become closer, Torrie finds out what's happened in John's marriage.


	3. A Moment Like This

Chapter 3-A Moment Like This

Silence befell the two people that were staring at each other, after a sudden change of events. Torrie Wilson & John Cena found themselves back in each others lives.

Torrie gazed just another second into his eyes. "Umm…." Torrie lowered her head lightly, to gaze away from Cena.

"Thank You for helping me through my divorce, it was a very dark time of my life. Not too mention hard. So thank you" Torrie smiled through the rapid thud in her heartbeat.

John handsomely grinned "We've been through this, it's fine"

"I owe you, for tonight as well so…if…"

"You don't owe me anything, I was just helping out a friend"

"Well luckily you were there, so thank you"

"You say that one more time, I'm going to take you to the airport" John teased, Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear, lowering her head a moment later.

"Sorry"

"Stop saying that too" Cena added. Torrie smiled softly before she turned to her empty wine glass.

"Re fill?" John asked. Torrie nodded with a smile to his question. John opened the lid, poured the wine into Torrie's glass.

Torrie could feel the rapid thud in her heartbeat, it was making her feel all warm inside. The shade of John's eyes were crystallising in her eyes. It seemed to be a light of hope shining in his eyes.

Fighting through the sudden change of heartbeat in the chest. Torrie started to speak again.

"Th…ank you, before you say. Different reasons, manners" Torrie quickly added before she took a few sips of her wine.

"Can I ask you a question John?" Torrie asked, flicking her hair from her face motioning her head.

"Sure"

"Is it so bad to wish, hope for great things in the future with someone you love" Torrie told.

John held his shot glass in his hand, before he chuckled "Sweetheart you're asking the wrong person" John was not in the right place to give advice when he's suffered a similar fate.

"That's what spelt the end for Nick and I. because I wanted more out of a relationship" Torrie told, brushing her finger on the wine glass.

"You wanted more? Like what?"

"Like marriage, children. A family. A proper life. Solid relationship" Torrie explained.

John slowly nodded his head "Ohh"

"Yeah, when you've been on a great adventure. In the end, you do want to settle your wings down and build a life."

"So you want marriage, kids now?" John asked.

Torrie looked at John, before she groaned "Oh god you think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, no…." John turned his head away.

"No, okay that probably did sound crazy. Not right now, in the future. Someday…."

"Nick didn't want that at all?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head, "No, we both wanted different things. So I wasn't going to stay in a relationship if it wasn't heading anywhere."

John looked at Torrie, "Oh right"

Torrie turned her head towards the guy sitting beside her "Do you think I've been silly, maybe overdramatic?"

"Tor, it's not my place to say"

"No, forget that you're my good friend. Just tell me what you really think?"

John looked at Torrie, he could see the look in her eyes. He knew Torrie really wanted to know his opinion.

John took a final glance at Torrie, something about the look on her face. She was confiding in him, hoping he will help her. "John, Please"

John drunk a shot of his Jack Daniels in one, before he answered "Huh?" He didn't want to intrude in Torrie's life since he's not doing very well in his personal life.

"Tell me what you think please, don't feel bad if you have to hurt my feelings? Please tell me straight"

John swirled his tongue in his mouth, thinking to what Torrie wanted. "I think….well I don't think you're being dramatic"

Torrie glanced at John, before she felt herself smile beautifully. She felt better when John had understood why she threw away a 5 year relationship.

"You don't?"

"No, if you weren't happy in your relationship…"

"But I was happy, I just didn't see it going anywhere."

"Well if he didn't want the same as you out of life, then there's no point working on a relationship that wasn't built to last. I can understand that" John explained.

Torrie looked at John, with relief. She felt happier not at all alone. John understood her reasons. It made her feel secure, that she wasn't making a very big mistake.

"Yeah, I didn't see a future…"

"It's not that you didn't see a future Tor, Nick wasn't giving you a future"

Torrie drunk a sip of her wine "How did you become so wise?" Torrie asked with a giggle.

John chuckled handsomely "Shawn Michaels is one of my closest friends, he used to give all kinds of advice even if I wanted it or not"

Torrie giggled, touching her blonde locks with her fingers. "Oh right, that's just it John. I still love Nick" Torrie softly muttered.

John listened to her sweet voice, he felt the same. All Cena could do is tell Torrie what he believed. "Sometimes love isn't enough"

"No" Torrie softly sighed.

John glanced at Torrie, gently touching her shoulder. Feeling his touch, Torrie ended up turning her head towards him.

"It'll be fine Tor, everything will be okay in the end" John told, smiling to comfort Torrie.

"Yeah" Torrie rubbed the side of her neck gently. "I just hope I haven't made a huge a mistake,"

"I don't think you have"

"Really?"

"No, I mean you may have been happy but you didn't feel like there was a future. Sometimes things just have to end. Everything has a end point. You can't work on something that's not built to last"

"But I was happy John, It wasn't like he had messed around…..I loved him so much. There was a time, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I used to call him my future husband to some people. How crazy is that?"

John blinked, before he took in a breath. "That's not crazy, doesn't matter how much you love someone….sometimes things just don't turn out the way you want"

"I'm a bad person," Torrie mumbled with her head down.

"No you're not Tor, you're not capable of that" John told.

"No I am, very bad person" Torrie shook her head again, feeling emotion whirling up.

"I dumped a guy that has never hurt me, betrayed me. Just because of some dream, it probably will never come true"

"How do you know it won't come true. That doesn't make you a bad person. Sweetheart"

While she felt the emotion become stronger, piercing her. The water of tears started to rise again in her eyes. The wall she had put up, to hide her emotions it had come crumbling down.

Her friends were supportive, even her best friend Stacy Keibler. But something John had said, the look in his eyes made it all come back. The walls came crashing down.

"No, I divorced Pete because he betrayed me….and Nick…he didn't do anything wrong. He loved and respected me for me….and I gave it all away. I said goodbye"

"He didn't want a future, Torrie. You gave him a chance and he wouldn't take it. That's not your fault." John explained.

Torrie buried her head, massaging her temple. Her honey blonde hair fell in front of her face.

"Tor, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking" Torrie dismissed.

"Are you crying?"

"No" Torrie kept her head buried, her hair was hiding the tears.

John moved her hands, bringing Torrie's head back up. "Listen to me, You have done nothing wrong."

"But…."

"No"

"But I have John, I've just dumped a guy that loves me for me, understands me. Knows everything about me. Doesn't get annoyed with my dogs…..I'm never going to find that again. Having a life, I'll have more chance in adoption" Torrie mumbled.

"Torrie, will you stop…."

"Let's face it, I'm not getting any younger…" Torrie pondered sighing, over her recent events of her life.

"Oh now you are being silly"

Torrie looked at him. "What? It's true. How would you know? I'm 2 years older than you, I'm going to hit forty before you do…"

Torrie lifted her eyelashes, while she softly spoke. "I try so hard to make things work, it never does. It always falls apart no matter how hard I try. It just slips away from me.

My youth, my happiness everything."

"Tor."

"I'm going to be one of those ladies, that has nothing but dogs…."

John glanced at Torrie. "But you love dogs, you already have 2"

"3"

"3? Well…usually the dog ladies… are friendly, nice and sweet" John spoke trying to make Torrie feel better about her current situation.

"Thanks John," Torrie leaned back on the couch.

"I've seriously screwed up" Torrie mumbled, frustrated with herself.

"No you haven't"

"I threw away a 5 year relationship, how worse can it get?" Torrie asked, rubbing her fingertip on the left side of her temple.

John glanced at her. _"I threw away a marriage" he thought in his head. _

"Maybe I should just give up, because it's all of I've got" Torrie muttered gently, with emotion in her eyes.

All the knock downs, disappointments in her life have suddenly tumbled down. It took a toll on Torrie.

John listened to the depressed blonde. He had enough of Torrie feeling sorry for herself. He had tried to comfort her, Torrie shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself when she is truly a lovely, desirable, inspirational to women around the world.

He hated to hear the hurt in her voice, John didn't want to see the delicate tears building in her eyes. John knew, she had a heart of gold. Kind hearted, he had to find some way to tell her that and stop feeling so upset.

"Right, you listen to me right now"

Torrie turned her head towards the face of wwe, the 12 time World Champion. "What?"

"No, you've said your piece well now its my turn" John spoke.

Torrie looked at him, rubbing her shoulder blade "Okay, floor is yours….what is you want to say?" she softly muttered.

John looked at her. "Okay….well" he paused thinking of what to say.

Torrie breathed out a sigh, before John. Torrie was convinced she was alone.

"Just give me a second, right okay. When you stepped in arena, you were the most beautiful then. And if you step in a arena now…you would still be the most beautiful" John explained.

Torrie glanced at him, smiling softly. "Awe thank you" she lowered her head down, still feeling upset after the compliment.

It was a very sweet compliment, a lovely comment from John Cena. Torrie was lucky but it didn't stop the sorrow within.

"It's not because you are a stunning woman." Torrie looked up at John. "Well it sort of does…."

A small giggle came through the shine lips of Torrie, but she wasn't beaming with happiness. The light, Torrie defines wasn't shining bright as a star. The light had faded, become dim.

"It's because you are beautiful from inside to the outside. You are a wonderful woman Torrie, truly wonderful."

Torrie's smile grew brighter, while she sat there listening to John.

"I admire you, how you try when things go wrong. You carry on. How do everything you can to stand achieve whatever you want. Nothing is impossible for you Torrie. Nick turned down a future with you…?"

Torrie nodded her head, staying in silence.

"He's a complete idiot, any guy would be lucky to have you"

"I've seen the best and the worst out of you" John told, Torrie looked at him. She felt sudden shock hit her because she's never heard something so sweet and comforting.

Torrie's pearly whites started to shine in her smile. Her sweet giggle came through her lips. His words were bringing such comfort. She didn't feel so upset with the moment of her life.

John looked at Torrie with a truthful expression "You're one hell of a woman, Torrie." John Cena told.

A tear fell from Torrie's eyes to land on her cheek listening to John.

"You never give up, no matter what you face. You become stronger that's why you will achieve whatever your heart desires because you have the determination….to succeed.

"You have the passion to have whatever you want, when you find that special guy. He will know just how lucky he is" Torrie's eyelashes closed, letting out more tears.

"You're just wonderful, the way you are" John told.

Torrie let her eyelashes gently close, feeling the moment. Listening to John's truthful words. She could tell it was from the heart.

Torrie listened to John, his words. The speech he had just said was so special. Not too mention the sweetest thing she had heard.

"You're the one, sweetheart I can say all that without having to look to floor"

Torrie blinked her eyelashes once, with tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna be the one" the vulnerable voice told.

John glanced at her, "I don't want to be this drop dead gorgeous, most loved superstar in wwe history but hey what can we do?" John smiled, with cute dimples in his cheeks.

Torrie looked at him, before she giggled. Her tears had faded away.

"Okay…maybe I was lying about the second one"

Torrie giggled again at John's expression. "You're truly one in a million John Cena"

John looked at Torrie. He was happy to see the sweet smile back on her face.

"What you said was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my lifetime" Torrie spoke delighted at John's speech.

"Well I don't lie, none of that was lies. I'm glad I could finally tell you that"

"Thank You" Torrie let her smile shine on.

John smiled back. "No problem"

"You think I'm strong?"

"You're stronger than me"

Torrie softly laughed brushing back her blonde hair. "Oh yeah stronger than you? I'm going to lift you on my shoulder right now…"

"I don't mean physically,"

Torrie looked at him, she watched his hand touch her chest where her heart lies. "No here, you've got heart" Torrie felt his touch on her, it had such a sweet sensation.

Torrie truly felt touched by his comfort, but now it had turned into something special.

John's finger brushed her blonde hair to lie on her shoulders. Torrie just gazed in the sparkle light in his blue eyes "Okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better…but I can't stop feeling a little guilt…. "

"Tor, I can't stop you from feeling guilty. All I can tell you is you're not in any way responsible. You just wanted different things" John said.

Torrie brought her head up, to look at pair of friendly blue eyes. "Really?"

John nodded, with a comfort grin across his face. "Of course, you know me. I don't lie" Torrie let a gentle smile cross her face. "I don't have to say all that again do I?"

Torrie just giggled, before shaking her head. "No"

"I've had the worst day…." Torrie glanced towards John, seeing him beside her on the couch. The beautiful smile surfaced on her face, exposing the whiteness of her teeth.

"Until Now"

"Well you know I'm here for you"

Torrie smiled back, while she felt the sudden thud in her heartbeat. She's attracted, plain and simple. She's never felt so close to John than tonight.

"_I'm getting closer to you John, I can feel it" _

"_Should I mention about his wedding band, his split…I may be wrong….he's still with her….or keep quiet" _

Torrie felt her mindful thoughts starting bouncing together, does she raise her voice over John's missing wedding band then she can be the caring friend. Or does she keep quiet.

John's friendly touch on her shoulder drew her away from her thoughts. "Hey feel better?"

Torrie nodded, flashing a smile. "Yeah, thanks"

"Good I'm glad, if you start feeling guilty again. I'll have no problem telling you all over again" John told.

Torrie ruffled her honey locks on her shoulder. "I'm sorry John, I have to ask"

"Ask what?" John asked.

Torrie bit her lip gently taking in a soft breath. "Nothing…..it doesn't matter" Torrie decided against it.

"Tor, you wanted to say something."

"No, no I didn't"

"Tor, you can tell or ask me anything? I'm not going to get mad"

Torrie picked up her glass of wine, drunk the rest of her glass. "Okay, I don't mean to intrude or anything but I noticed….you aren't wearing your wedding band" John glanced at her before he took a glance of his hand.

"Oh…" John softly muttered. "My marriage…"

"It's the one thing I wasn't going to ask or talk about because it's none of my business but you've been so good to me tonight. I just wanted to let you know if you want to….talk well then I'm here" Torrie explained.

John remained in silence, he had registered what Torrie had said but remained sitting in silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…..I get it. None of my business. Re fill" Torrie spoke quickly getting to her feet.

She stood up, took a few steps but she turned back to John. "It's just…all the lovely, wonderful things you said to me. I had to ask. I'm here for you 100 percent but I'll understand if you don't want to say anything. I totally understand…"

Torrie grinned softly, she turned back towards the cabinet. Seconds later, she found herself turn back to John. "I just….wanna let you know, I hope you do. I'm here for you…if you want to tell me what's been going on…."

"I hope you know that I will be here for you, but I understand if it's hard for you…."

John looked at Torrie, it felt like he was imagining two Torrie's. one side being a friend wanting to know and the another…to let him stay in silence.

Torrie turned back to the cabinet, once again she turned back fiddling with her honey locks hanging on her shoulders.

"But I know it's hard, most feeling is loneliness" Torrie glanced at John.

"….and a secret…I'll just top off our drinks"

John sat there on the couch, he buried his head in his hands before he rose to his feet.

"No" Torrie stopped, turned on her heel to look at him.

"Oh okay"

John looked at Torrie, walking closer. "There's a reason why I don't think you've made a mistake with breaking up with Nick"

Torrie looked at him. "Because you are one of my closest friends" she smiled sweetly, shining the sweet innocence in her expression.

"No, because I did the same thing"

"What do you mean?" Torrie asked stepping closer to the emotionally stricken superstar.

John lowered his head to the ground. The vision was the carpet on the floor.

"Well I think you're very brave whatever has happened"

John softly scoffed, "Brave, you think I'm brave?" John asked.

Torrie nodded, smiling a little softer. "Yes strongest guy I have ever known"

"You broke a 5 year relationship, well I threw away a marriage. I ended a relationship with the only woman I have ever loved, will always love with all my heart" John spoke softly.

Torrie looked at John, feeling the emotion "Oh, why?"

"Same story as yours really."

"You and Liz wanted different things?" Torrie asked.

John nodded his head, in silence.

"Well I'm sorry John. What happened?"

John breathed in a soft breath before he and Torrie sat back down on the couch. "Okay, I haven't told this to anyone. So…."

"Take your time" Torrie's smile brought warm comfort.

John let the dimples fade in his cheeks when he realised, it was time to tell the truth.

"We were happy for a while, she understood my wwe schedule. She understood and respected how I worked. She let me be who I am. Sure she got upset time to time when I wasn't around. We made it work, after all I've been with her since I was 19.

She was the one I thought would be with me forever….only I got it so wrong"

"As time went on, we just drifted apart….." John emotionally spoke, he could feel the emotion starting to slowly rise.

"John, it's alright." Torrie brushed her hand on his hand.

"There was talk that she was pregnant….but it wasn't true. She was happy as it turned out she never wanted to have children. So…..we argued, we were fighting all the time and I just couldn't take it anymore. So that was it"

"I'm really sorry John" Torrie softly spoke.

"Oh let's not forget the betrayal, the lies, she cheated on me I'm not sure how many times in our marriage. I just kept forgiving her but I just couldn't take it anymore. So I split up with her"

"Why did you forgive her?"

"Because I loved her, she kept making me believe it wouldn't happen again. I'd rather live with her in my life than without…"

"You know its true, the one you love the most…..hurts you the most" John stood up from the couch, Torrie felt the emotion rising in John.

She wondered if he had succumb to tears, after all it had been very emotional for him to open up.

"John, are you okay?" Torrie asked, standing up.

John lowered his head down, on his side looking at the wall. He could feel the emotion piercing in his chest. It was bringing tears to his eyes. Cena was a very strong person, relied on his pride. He didn't want to show any signs of tears.

He wouldn't break or fall down. Right now, the tears wasn't going away.

"John…"

"Oh…fu….that's why I didn't want to say anything" he chuckled softly, his head lifted trying his best to hold in the tears.

Torrie turned John to face her, she could see the emotion in his eyes. Torrie remembered the sweet words, he had said.

"So I'm not made of stone….shock horror…" John managed to say.

Torrie looked at John, she placed her wine glass on the table. "Oh John, come here" the Boise Belle walked closer, she put her arms around John and embraced him.

Torrie placed her arms around the back of John's neck, to comfort him. She held on to him.

John stood there for a moment, before he let Torrie comfort him. His hand went on her waist keeping the blonde close.

"I'm so sorry John," she whispered while they embraced after a heart to heart.

Torrie drew away but stayed in front of Cena. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Me, I'm always fine." he spoke, grinning as much as he can.

"You know what helps me, thinking that someone is watching over me. You'll be strong even if it goes wrong. You'll always believe that someone is there…."

"Good to live your life by"

Torrie looked at John, "Well there was a time, that person….was you." she gazed back into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for. You've been there for me"

He softly breathed while he looked at the beautiful blonde standing before him. "So what do you do when it's over? There's nothing you can do…."

"You carry on" Torrie softly answered.

"Yeah, never give up" John's grinned a little.

"I keep thinking I could have…done something, been a better husband. Been there more…."

Torrie shook her head, helping John as much as she can. "No, John. You don't deserve any of this. You're such a sweet person." Torrie told, John lowered his head down.

She put her hand on his cheek so he would look back up.

" You don't deserve to be hated by people just because you love what you do…..its not fair. I've never seen anyone work harder than you. Never seen someone so passionate, so dedicated. You don't deserve to be going through all this" Torrie truthfully explained, John let out a small smile after her words.

He truly was thankful for it, but John was more into the touching moment he shared with Torrie.

"You're truly amazing" Torrie softly spoke, her fingers were gliding on his chest.

Her emerald eyes gazed towards his crystal blue eyes. A sense of magic was swirling around the two standing in the room. Words had faded away, all was left…was the beautiful gaze of their eyes meeting.

"I see good things in your future Tor…."

Torrie drew closer, her lashes lowered when John's fingers brushing back her blonde hair on her shoulders. His hand touched the bottom of her cheek, all Torrie could see is the light in his ocean eyes.

The light of hope was shining in his eyes. Torrie couldn't help but fall in his eyes.

Torrie's lips touched his, she drew softly away but once again leaned in for a real kiss. Torrie felt the back of John's hand on her blonde hair.

Passionately, they kissed. Torrie drew away from his lips. Her forehead leaned on John's forehead. Her eyes remained closed, falling into the moment.

Torrie let out a passionate silent gasp, with their foreheads touching. His hand was still on her cheek, while her fingers curled on his wrist just wanting to hold him close.

Torrie's phone lit up, the sudden noise of text message came through. It had ruined the moment between Torrie and John.

"My phone" Torrie walked the hardest steps in her life. The passionate was circling her heart. Her heart wanted nothing more but to feel John's kiss. Leave her breathless once again.

Torrie looked at John, glancing away from his eyes. She read the text. It sure wasn't important but it had interpreted the brief but magical moment.

Torrie looked back at John, still telling herself to breathe. "I…should probably go…."

"Oh"

Torrie thought it was for the best, sure they had a heart to heart but it resulted in a sweet kiss. "I just remembered….I have to go back to my hotel room….to get my stuff ready before the airport…..I have a photoshoot in a few days…so…it would be the best thing for me to do"

John blinked at her. He knew from the look on Torrie's face. That was an excuse. Torrie was leaving because of the kiss they just shared.

"Well if you think it's for the best….."

Torrie hardly would look at Cena. She ran her fingers through her hair. Knowing her for years. John knew she only did it when she was nervous.

"Yes, I think it is…." Torrie coughed drly.

Torrie kept stepping away, even if John didn't move. She made her way towards the door. She let her eyes close for a brief moment, before she re opened them to gather the strength to turn back and look at the man she just kissed.

"Next time…you're in LA….don't be a stranger…yeah? Come and find me" Torrie let out a smile, ignoring the sudden race in her heart.

John nodded, smiling melting Torrie almost to the ground. She was truly attracted right now.

"Yeah I'd like that" John spoke.

Torrie glided her fingers through golden blonde strands of hair. "I rather have you in my life, than be living….without…."

John let his pearly whites shine in his smile. "I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart"

Torrie let out another smile falling into his smile, She took in a single breath, leaving John Cena alone.

John closed the door, he continued to glance at the door. There was only the four walls in the room. Torrie had left the room, leaving John alone. After a heart to heart conversation, with Torrie. She had decided to go.

John didn't want her to leave, something about tonight. A enchanted moment bought them closer together than ever, John just wanted to be with Torrie tonight. Forget about everything…..let everything else slide.

He wanted Torrie to stay, it seemed all the wrongs became right. Everything didn't seem so hard and painful.

The light of her smile, was the light. It felt worth the fight to carry on not give up the fight. John was convinced he was left alone, tonight Torrie had changed that. With Torrie, the loneliness went away.

He had told her the truth about his failed marriage, in her heartbeat. She gave the comfort he needed. If John was honest, he wasn't used to people…caring about him. He wasn't used to getting that kind of help. It surely had took him by surprise.

John didn't want Torrie to leave, he was being truly honest about that.

John let his head lower to the ground, with his eyes closing. A soft breath passed through his lips. Again he was left alone.

….

Torrie fell back silently to the door, thinking of John. She was falling for him. Gazing into his crystal blue eyes. She felt herself caught in a moment with John. Torrie had to leave before she fell completely into him with no power in getting back.

"_Okay just call a cab, go to hotel…go to sleep…" Torrie tried to tell herself. _

Torrie continued to stand there, she thought the right thing to do was leaving. Not stay the night with John. Everything was fine up to the point, where she and John were so close. They even pressed their lips closer to each other. They had even shared a passionate kiss.

Truly it had left her breathless. Torrie couldn't hide or deny it. She found herself wanting more of John.

Torrie could feel the subtle warm breath from John, being so close. The two had crossed a line, it wasn't about friendship tonight. It was something special.

The Boise Belle had just enough strength to pull herself away from the moment. She may have left the room, but she still felt John's presence. She could picture the light of the ocean in his eyes. She remembered every little dimple in his smile. She felt the warm comfort he provided in her moment of need.

Not too mention, the wonderful speech that had truly made a difference. She didn't feel so upset, depressed. Someone truly believed in her.

He had made her laugh, smile on various occasions tonight. He was the hero that saved her from a lonely night. Torrie didn't want to be alone tonight, till now she had always got by on her own she never used to care. Torrie did whatever she wanted in her life…until she met John.

Something about him, bought a whole new case of feelings for her. Tonight was a very rare occasion for Torrie to get Cena on his own. They had spent a wonderful evening together, god knows how many hours had passed by.

Torrie had to leave, even though her heart was racing. She thought she was doing the right thing. Torrie wondered to herself, why did it seem so right when she and John connected.

"_I can't be alone tonight…"_

Torrie let her eyes close, with the back of her head on the door. She turned her head back towards the door. Holding in a breath, she realised….this is where she wanted to stay tonight.

She wanted to stay in a moment with John. Regardless if it was right or wrong, to Torrie. It felt right.

Torrie let herself breathe again, before she knocked on the door.

….

John walked to the couch, he picked up the half full wine glass and tipped it down the sink. John sat back down, holding his glass.

John walked to the sink, he put both of his hand on the service. He lowered his head thinking of tonight events. He took in a soft breath, letting his thoughts run away.

He wanted Torrie to stay, feeling alone was something he wasn't used too. Also he wanted to see, the most beautiful smile he had ever laid his eyes on. He craved to see the twinkle in her emerald eyes. He just wanted her to stay…..

"_Torrie, I want her to come back….How do I tell her that?" _

John went to finish his drink, but the door knocked.

John looked up after the sudden knock. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"_Is it Torrie?" _

….

There she stood in front of the door, waiting. She felt the nerves in her body. It was sending her heart to thump in anticipation.

"_Please open the door…I can't wait to see you again" _

In seconds, she would be seeing John again hopefully. Right now, Torrie wanted so badly to see him, feel him near her. She wanted nothing more but to see the ocean blue eyes before her, see his gorgeous face. She wanted to see John again. Feel his presence, feel the warmth he brings.

Torrie wanted to feel herself light up once again.

Torrie could hardly breathe right now, but she just couldn't wait but to see John again. Even though they had just spent hours together. She just wanted to see him.

A few moments passed, she found herself staring once again at John Cena.

Torrie's heart thumped, even though she felt herself drawn in. Torrie still felt the ability to smile.

"Did you forget something?" John asked, trying to avoid the chemistry flying around.

"….my bag, I forgot my bag" Torrie added.

"Oh, okay" John let Torrie back in, she walked in feeling the softness of her blonde hair between her fingers.

Torrie slung her gold handbag on her shoulder, she turned on her heel to find herself very close to John. Their eyes connected in a split moment, falling back in to the moment.

"I….should go….it's late…" Torrie muttered.

"Right" once again, she tried to leave.

Torrie ruffled through hair, brushing it back to land on her chest. She turned back to look at John. "Goodnight John"

"Goodnight Torrie" he told.

This time, Torrie hadn't left the room. She was still standing there. Something wasn't letting her leave. The magical rhythm was becoming stronger, both of them felt it within.

Torrie had been weakened, she couldn't leave, something was making her stay.

John became closer to Torrie, her golden bag slid off her shoulder to the floor when she found herself falling back into John. Torrie felt his breath on her neck again "So why aren't you leaving" he softly spoke.

Gazing back at John. "I don't know…."

"Do you want to leave?" John asked softly, he felt the softness of her hair on his fingers when he moved a few of her locks to flow freely on her back.

"I don't know" Torrie let her eyes lower to the carpet, before she looked back at John.

The chemistry was getting stronger and stronger as the time went by. It was bringing Torrie and John closer than ever.

"I'm finding it difficult to keep away from you"

Torrie blinked her eyelashes once, softly speaking in the moment "Then don't"

"Stay" One whisper is all it took.

"_It's wrong, but feels so right….why?"_

"_I can't stay away from you any longer" _

Torrie took one more look into his eyes before she leaned her gloss lips onto his. Her eyes closed, the moment she felt his breathless kiss.

John's fingers went in her blonde hair as he began to kiss Torrie. While she kissed him back, Torrie felt the warmth from his embrace.

John kept Torrie close, his hand was at the back of her head. He felt the silkiness of her golden blonde hair. Torrie's hand curled on John's wrist while they kissed. Her hand slid down from his wrist, his fingers slid out of her blonde hair. John's strong arms wrapped around Torrie's body bringing her closer.

Torrie's fingers were on John's cheek before they were on his chest while they continued to kiss passionately. The sensation of passion was flying around the room.

Torrie wrapped both of arms around the back of John's neck while his hands were on her back, keeping her locked in his embrace. Somewhere where she definitely wanted to be.

Felt like she belonged in his arms tonight.

Torrie's fingers started to play with black t-shirt covering John's chest. Torrie felt John's hand on her top, sliding it up to reveal the bare side of her left body. The top fell back down covering her body. Torrie continued to be caught in a beautiful kiss.

Nothing was in her mind, it was just pure passion. Nothing else mattered, not doubt, fear of the unknown. Nothing but this moment was in her mind. Not her future….just this.

Torrie started to stand on her tiptoes, till John picked her up. Torrie wrapped in John's arms, her legs went around his waist. Torrie was completely swept off her feet.

Torrie continued to lock in the kiss while she pushed off everything on the couch. As they made out, things were scattered on the floor.

Torrie lied down on the couch kissing John, the same one where she and John had been talking all night. While she laid there, she could feel her heart racing in passion.

Torrie stood back up, still kissing John. They moved backwards, the bedroom door opened. Torrie felt herself be laid down on the bed by John. Torrie's heels were kicked off, along with John's trainers.

Her off shoulder black top was the first piece of clothing that was left lying on bedroom floor. Torrie felt John's fingers slide up her slender, tone sides before his fingers landed once again in her golden hair.

Torrie felt butterfly kisses on her bare shoulder. She bent her head back slightly feeling the passion within. Her diamante pink bra was on the only piece of clothing covering her upper body.

Her heart was racing, she felt the pleasure of being touched. The passionate moment was happening right now, made Torrie very happy, Very turned on.

Torrie felt John's hand behind her head, with his hand on her cheek. Torrie's legs were moving in motion. Lying on the bed kissing. Torrie loved John's touch, being so close felt amazing to her.

Torrie lied in her jeans, she took in a deep breath when she felt John's hand slide on her slender waist. She sat up on the bed, lifting the bottom of John's shirt. His shirt was the next to come off and fall on the floor. The moment she saw his bare chest with her own eyes, it made the red blood attract her even more.

It just made her want him just a little more, if that was possible.

Torrie let her fingertips brush up on his chest. She felt her the touch of skin when she slid her fingers up his body. Torrie wanted to stay in his arms, she wanted to feel herself embraced in his strong, musuclar arms.

Torrie felt the touch of his skin on her fingers. It lingered on her. Her heart thumped even louder, she could feel herself struggling to breathe.

The passion was that hot. Torrie climbed on top of John, since he was lying on the bed. She continued to lock her lips with his. Her fingers gently glided up his chest, touching his belly button.

She stopped kissing him for a moment, she watched the abs appear in his chest, midsection area going with his amazing physique. He's in terrific shape, the only thought that did go through Torrie's mind.

He was right, drop dead gorgeous! Not to mention, Hot! With a capital H.

John took in a soft breath, the abs appeared. It bought a smile to Torrie's face, she had fallen completely into John's charm. Her senses were knocked out of her head, she had never seen John get so hot!

The pearl white smile shone as she leaned down and caught John in another kiss. Her hand balanced comfortably on John's chest.

Torrie lied on top of John Cena's chest, he only had blue jeans, black belt on his body. John grabbed Torrie's frame with his strong arms, Torrie lied back on the bed.

Torrie felt herself breath in, with her jeans and pink bra. Sweet kiss were softly placed on her neck. Torrie opened her eyes, to see John hovered before her. Torrie felt her heart racing as their eyes met.

John leaned down, Torrie collided her lips with John's lips again. John unbuttoned Torrie's jeans while they kissed. He pulled the jeans off, leaving Torrie in a set of pink lingerie lying on the bed. It was John's jeans to slid off next, revealing black "Nike Pro" boxers.

It didn't take very long, before the rest of the clothing of both came off.

The enchanted moment turned very passionately, The Night continued on.

From this moment, this night. For John Cena & Torrie Wilson.

Everything had changed.

…..

A sudden shadow of light came from inside Torrie's purse. Torrie's cell phone voice message came through.

"Torrie, It's Nick. Listen I thought about what you said. I still love you. I don't want to settle down too quickly. If I'm honest I'm scared that it will all fall apart. Look, just give me a call. Maybe we can still work this out okay bye"

Once the message ended, Torrie's pink iphone cover lit up "_1 message" _

…_._

The colour of the night through the window, detected it was still night. The window of the room had a double sized bed. Torrie laid asleep on the chest of John Cena. Her hand was softly on the centre of his chest. The soft breathing between the two continued all night.

They were cuddled up asleep after something that will change their lives forever.

The Bridge of the light had lit up a new direction….it will find Torrie and John's destiny tied together forever.

…...

End Of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I tried so hard with this chapter. so I hope my hardwork paid off :)

Thanks so very much for all the reviews! this story really heated up huh :P

Chapter 4-Night After, Torrie and John deal with the fact they slept together.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4-Morning After

Coming to end of the year, the seasons had turned all year. The swaying of the trees, the gloom, cloudy sky detected it was the winter season.

The recent events, inventing shadows proved that storm was certainly brewing. It also proved that anything in life can happen. Sooner life can turn around, the past can turn up unexpectedly you can find yourself sharing memorable moments with someone once upon time touched your heart.

This is exactly the story for the Boise Bombshell known as Torrie Wilson. A retired, former WWE Diva, a beautiful fitness competitor and a model. 10 years of her life was the WWE. She had experienced so much being part of the wwe family.

Travelled around the world, saw so many unique sights including

Performed in front of so many people throughout the years. One thing Torrie loved to do is show what she's made of, getting down and dirty showing off her skills in the ring.

Also Torrie had found true friendships around the year. Some friendships faded, some lost….but some remained strong.

It had been this night, Torrie had found herself suddenly in the company of one of those friends, she had created a special bond with.

What felt like the worst night of her life, the blonde was left standing alone in the rain. Stranded, soaked and all alone in a silent street. Just when she felt herself falling off the edge, a shadow of light from a car had saved the day when John Cena played the hero, bringing the light to shadow the dark.

He had came for the save, it kind of felt like a part in a movie. Where Torrie played the damsel in distress, a knight shining armour saved her and took her out of cold and rainy night into a safe, warm embrace.

As the hours passed by, time flew. Torrie and John spent the night talking. A heart to heart took place. It had turned the night unexpectedly. Torrie found herself falling into John's embrace.

She saw his kind, blue lit eyes. She felt his words courage her. As the night progressed, both Torrie and John were there for each other. In their time of need, they stood beside each other like friends would. Torrie supported John, he returned the favour.

Unexpectedly, like a sudden firework. Torrie and John found comfort in each other arms. As the night drew a close, the sunset rose….

Torrie and John found comfort lying in each other's arms. Yes they were friends…for years, and now because of one moment. They fell in each other and now everything has changed.

What will happen to John and Torrie, what would be their future….now a certain has been crossed.

A new special bond has formed for Face Of WWE, Leader of Cenation John Cena & Boise Beauty, Former WWE Diva Torrie Wilson.

…

The colour of the night faded, the glowing sunset started to rise. The ray of light of the sun hid between the clouds. It peeked through the ajar blind. The light shadowed on the bed. It caught, a beautiful blonde in the face.

As the light shone on her face. It bought Torrie from her peaceful slumber. Torrie kept her eyes closed. The light faded, because of the cloud completely hiding the sun.

Torrie softly moaned in her sleep, a sudden wake up had struck her but as every morning. Torrie needed a little time to wake up. Torrie turned her head, keeping her eyes closed. Her head lifted, and found a soft but hard pillow.

What felt like a pillow, a pillow with a heartbeat….

The delight grin surfaced on her face, being comfortable. Last night's events hadn't struck yet. It was the certain moment of time, where you're body is still in dream, sleep world.

Torrie was currently waking up…..it sure was going to be more of a shock than a head bumping hangover. The Boise Belle was going to be in for a heck of a surprise.

Torrie moaned softly again, the sound of a heartbeat echoed through her ears. Her eyes remained closed. She felt an arm around her, a hand fell off her arm lied on the bed.

"_Time to wake up Torrie" Her mind told her. _

Torrie obeyed the challenge, her eyes started to open. Light came through her vision. She felt herself starting to wake up for another day. Torrie saw the dull shadow of the blind window. Obviously today, would be another wet, dull day in New York.

"Thump, thump, thump" the continuous sound, started to bring Torrie completely around. Torrie detected a heartbeat. A calm, frequent heartbeat very close to her.

Torrie heard her own heartbeat, but it wasn't just hers. It was someone else.

"_What….Nick…Did I leave him in a dream?" _Torrie thought, still sleepy.

Torrie liked hearing the sound of a heartbeat, it made the loneliness go away. Someone was lying beside her. Someone had cuddled her all night, kept her safe and warm. She quite like the feeling….

This all that Torrie had detected, still in a sleep state.

Torrie's eyes closed for a moment, a sudden flash of passion came back.

_His hand went at the back of her head, his fingers slid through her blonde silk locks __bringing Torrie closer to his muscular arms. Applying, a passionate kiss to her lips. _

_He held her. She felt his hand slide up her body, while he left her breathless with a kiss. _

Torrie opened her eyes, she squinted her eyes rubbing away the sleep. Torrie drew up from the rising chest she had been sleeping on. Torrie kept her eyes on the window in front of her. As she recovered from a night sleep, last night's started to flash through her mind.

Torrie turned back, saw a man sleeping beside her. Her eyes suddenly froze at the sleeping frame next to her. Torrie felt a sudden breath hit her, she held the sheets close to her body.

Torrie remained hovering over the sleeping man, the same guy she had been in the arms all night.

"Oh god….John…" Torrie whispered through her lips.

Parts of the last night's events flashed through her mind as she remained there. "Oh…no….no way…" Torrie struggled with the words, it had come a total shock to her.

"Oh….my…" Torrie held the sheets close to her chest, her legs moved. Her hand drew back her blonde hair while she came to terms of what had happened.

Torrie's eyes glanced at her surroundings. Her head turned back to John. As he lied there asleep. Torrie couldn't help but think he looked ever so cute, and peaceful.

The subtle breath slipped through, with the rise of his chest.

Torrie's grin rose to a smile. As she gazed at his sleeping body. The reality hadn't quite hit the former diva.

"He looks so cute" Torrie drew closer, watching over his sleeping frame. She saw his amazing physique was a very nice sight for her eyes. She saw his chest rising, his tone body right before her eyes.

As she held the sheets close, "Love to see him sleep…..looks…" Torrie suddenly realised, being this close to seeing Cena sleep.

"We…slept together…"

The reality hit her like a thunder bolt, Torrie's fingers circled her lips in shock. He may look such a cutie right now. Torrie drew the sheets to cover up her naked body.

Torrie removed the sheets, as she moved. The sheet ran down, showing the stomach and midsection of Cena. His lower region was still covered. Torrie felt her bare feet on the carpet. Torrie made sure her body was covered up.

Torrie turned back saw John sleeping in the bed.

"Ahh…wow…" the red instinct struck Torrie. Her eyes wouldn't leave

John's sleeping body for a moment.

The satisfied smile came across her face, truly she was attracted. It had shot her senses out of the window. She forgot she was standing in the bedroom with nothing but a white sheets covering her.

All her mind could think about at this moment, is gazing at the handsome John Cena.

Her head titled, while she continued to glance.

"_Right…are you going to move today,…you know he will wake up soon. How will that look if you're just glancing at him standing with no clothing on, just sheets…" _

"Oh yeah, time to find clothes.." Torrie's eyes directed down to the floor.

"Okay Jeans,"

Torrie bent down, picked up her jeans. "Okay now….underwear….need my panties.."

Torrie walked around the bedroom, looking for her clothes. She found her blue jeans, black off shoulder top. Her panties….but her bra was…still not located.

Torrie continued to look around, searching for her bra. Torrie found her bra, just underneath the bed.

"Damn it" Torrie quickly went into the other room. She quickly clothed herself, she brushed back her blonde hair. She walked back into the bed room, trying to be silent as a mouse.

Her eyes kept glancing at John, sleeping. He must have moved when she went to change back into her clothes.

Torrie didn't want to disturb John, knowing how busy he is. It's quite obvious he doesn't have a lot of sleep so she wanted to let him sleep as long as he can. He can have a well deserved rest…since he had to work, later on tonight.

Torrie walked around looking for her heels, as she walked. Torrie stumped her toe on the table. "Oww, damn it!" Torrie started to struggle, she cursed silently in breath.

Her foot hurt, but she couldn't whine out in case it woke a sleeping Cena.

Torrie placed one of her black heels on the feet, she looked for the other. She stood on one leg, applying the other heel. Torrie lost her balance, she let out a sudden whine as she fell to the floor.

"Ow…" Torrie whined softly.

The sudden fall, stirred the 10 time WWE Champion. His eyes remained closed for a moment. Torrie looked from the floor. "Phew…that was close" she said a little too loud.

Torrie looked up, she watched the eyelashes open of the man lying in bed. The ocean blue shade of eyes gazed at the kneeling blonde.

"_oh crap…" Torrie thought. _

Now John was awake…mission failed.

Torrie glanced at John, he was looking back at her. "Err…Hey…" Torrie managed to smile nervously.

Torrie saw John blink a few times. "Torrie, what are you doing on the floor?" John quickly stirred from his sleep. He sat up looking at Torrie.

"Just getting dressed, I tried not to wake you" Torrie got to her feet.

Torrie quickly smiled as she left the bedroom. John got out of the bed, sliding on his boxers and blue jeans. He was still topless, showing his flex muscles.

Torrie kept stepping in the living room, she brushed her blonde hair while her mind was whirlwind over last night. Previous events….of last night, was playing like a record in her head.

Torrie brushed, cupped her blonde hair in her hand before she let it rest on one of her shoulders. Her mind was like a roundabout, her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

John walked in the living room, Torrie turned hearing the footsteps. A part of her wished she didn't. it just attracted her even more when she saw John in jeans, with no shirt on.

Her eyes gazed at the chest of John Cena, she watched his abs appear with every breath he took in, and out.

She may have just slept with him, but it still left her standing there short of breath.

He's too hot for words. The sensation, the pretty blonde felt right now….was just indescribable.

Speechless, Torrie felt.

"_Oh…wow" _

Torrie rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the silkiness of her hair between her fingers. She linked hands together, smiling softly at John.

She could see the light in his crystal blue eyes, witnessed the handsome smile that bought out the dimples in his cheeks. The pearly whites….and his physique as he breathed.

It bought Torrie to stand still. While she stood there. Her mind was screaming at her to leave…while her heart wanted her to stay.

"_Last Night was fantastic, exactly what I needed…..I could stay for a while….."_

"_I could stay….." Three words echoed in her mind. _

_Torrie's mind came to a sense, it seemed to win the battle over her heartfelt thought "Time to get going, got to go back to your hotel, remember a flight to catch…back to LA…where you live…" _

"_You may have just had sex with a gorgeous, hot,….beyond hot man…but you have to go home! Move WOMAN!" _

"I better get going," Torrie spoke.

John glanced at Torrie, he stepped closer. Yes still shirtless….it brought a sudden thump of the heart of Torrie.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to airport?" John asked politely.

Torrie giggled nervously "No, no I have to…go back to my hotel, pack…catch my flight" Torrie dryly coughed while her eyes continued to be glued to his chest.

"Are you sure, I don't mind"

Torrie gulped, as she let her smile surface. She tried to cover the smirk forming on her face. Her instinct was telling her to run at John Cena. Throw her arms around him, knock him to the floor make love…all over again.

Torrie smiled on "No, its fine. Really. You've done…more than enough trust me…."

John looked at Torrie, before he chuckled softly. Torrie felt like kicking herself, her cheeks started to go red with blush.

"_Did you just say that?" _Torrie bit her lip gently, wanting to kick herself again after she just inclined. John had satisfied her every need all night.

"Well I'm glad…." John smiled, he slid on a white shirt. His muscles were still very visible.

"_Oh thank you, thank you! That will be easier…to leave!" Torrie thought _

Torrie cleared her throat "I-I mean for…..finding me in the rain, not leaving me on my own…." Torrie covered her nerves with a smile.

"I didn't mean the sex" John glanced up at Torrie from the floor, as he chuckled gently.

Torrie just let her eyes close, her fanned out lashes lied underneath her eyes.

Torrie wanted to punch herself in the mouth that way no more words would spill out she wouldn't be saying things that would make her feel uncomfortable. Of course the night she spent with John was very pleasant, but they had been friends for years.

Suddenly, they had taken their friendship to a whole new level.

Torrie and John had been intimidate with each other, romantically. It wasn't just a kiss, they had slept together. Felt their body touching, felt hotness, thriving sensation all night

It was going to change their bond forever!

"I just meant, the way you didn't leave me at an airport…defend myself…you took me in…the lovely things you said about me…before…we" Torrie trailed on, her head perked back up to look at John.

Torrie cleared her throat, taking in a breath. "So thank you…anyways I have a flight a few hours to catch…." Torrie slowly drew away from his gaze.

Torrie applied her jacket, she put her golden bag on her shoulder. She turned towards the same door, the last thing in her vision. She remained in control of a feelings.

The same door, she walked through and closed it again. The same door she knocked, found herself staying with Cena all night.

"Torrie"

Torrie heard his deep voice, Torrie let her eyes close for a brief second. Taking a moment to breath.

Torrie turned back to the man she slept with. The same man she felt hold her through the night. The same touch of the man she felt sliding on her waist as the passion took over the night of the reunion.

"Yes" Torrie smiled.

John stepped closer to the Belle. "You are alright aren't you?"

Torrie glanced at him. "_I just had sex with one of my best friends from wwe….talk about a shock…" _

Torrie answered his question with a nod. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just running late. I have to catch that flight. Things to do"

"You want a ride to your hotel, I'll take you straight to airport after. I don't mind…"

Torrie looked at John, she loved his generosity but right now all her mind could think about is the passionate night they shared. She needed to get away from Cena, carry on with her own life.

She couldn't let herself…..fall in, even if she was on the edge of glory. Something special? It was all unknown to her. A mystery…she had to get her senses, move on with her daily life.

She had things to do at home, having a vacation with a friend….a photo shoot, appearances…she had things to do. She can't just forget it all, and stay with John.

Sure would feel like some kind of paradise, those few more hours with Cena but it was a Monday, it was Monday Night Raw….Torrie should know, the schedule since she was part of the wwe family for 8 years.

So if she didn't leave, it would come a time. Cena would have to. So Torrie decided to get a head start, and leave.

"I'm not even packed, scattered everywhere…..I have loads of things to do. You've got the show tonight so I've taken so much of your time already…"

"A few more hours, I honestly don't mind…."

"No, No it's alright" Torrie kept back peddling to the door.

Her mind and heart was at a crossroads, she had to leave…now! Before she does something, lose control of her emotions.

"Torrie, I'll take you to the hotel and the airport. I've got time, I'll even help you pack if you want?" John asked coming closer to Torrie.

Torrie's lashes flickered when she felt John once again close, his breath was tickling her neck. Her eyes drew a close as the passion once again took over.

"I want to stay with you" Torrie whispered,

John lowered his head, gently kissed her neck. Torrie heard a soft whisper "Then stay"

Torrie whispered back, she looked up turning her head towards John. The blue lit skies were the same colour as his eyes. "I don't want this to end…" she muttered, longing for John n

"Who said it has to" he softly spoke back.

Torrie's bag slid off her shoulder, her hand landed on John's cheek bringing a kiss to his lips. Once again, they passionately kissed. Torrie felt John's hand at the back of her head, through her blonde locks. Her hand slid to his chest, while his hand fell on her hip, holding her slender waist.

She felt his hand slide up…passion had returned

A sudden shadowed voice formed, Torrie opened her eyes to find John inches away. He wasn't as close….Torrie remained frozen, while John's words bought her back.

"Torrie, are you sure you're okay?"

Torrie realised, she had fantasised kissing John yet again. Torrie realised now she really had to go, if her heart was making up some kind of dream.

"_Okay you need to go Now!" her mind gave out a order. _

As Torrie stood there, she wondered if a red alert would stop flashing. She had to leave now!

Torrie glanced at John, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for everything. I've just got so much to do, so I should head off"

John looked at Torrie "Sure, if that's what you want"

"_Not really, but I have to…" _

Torrie turned back towards the door, "Ok…so I see…you…later"

John looked at Torrie, he touched her shoulder. She turned back towards him "It was great to see you again Torrie"

Torrie looked at John, she let her smile shine. "It was wonderful to see you too" Torrie and John drew closer, to share a friendship hug.

Torrie felt John's hand on her back. She lowered her head on his shoulder blade. Torrie's eyes close briefly. A sweet grin surfaced on Torrie's face when she felt the warmth of him, keeping her embraced.

Torrie let her hands slide, she drew away from his arms. Torrie went to open the door, but John's hand curled on the doorknob to open it for her. Torrie's and John's hand touched.

Their fingers gasped together, Torrie's lashes blinked at John. She took one final glance at his eyes. It would be a last time, she would gaze at his eyes.

God knows when she will see him again. The shade of baby blue light in his eyes will be something she'll always remember.

"Sorry" John moved his hand, stepped back away.

Torrie breathed in gazing at John, without saying a word. Torrie didn't want to leave. While she glanced at John. She wondered if her expression was telling the story.

She softly let out two words. "Bye John" with that, the door closed behind Torrie.

John looked at the closed door, he waited for a moment to see if it would knock again.

It didn't, John turned around. He walked to the couch, leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. He felt something poking his lower back. He moved forwards, and picked up the top of lip shine. "My Eternity"

John put it on the table, as he leaned back on the couch. His eyes closed taking in what happened last night. Her smile was on his mind, the light of her smile. The way the eyes twinkled. Feeling the warmth, kindness Torrie professes. It was all on his mind.

Cena knew for sure, Torrie will be on his mind…for the rest of day and night. No matter what he does. Anything he says. Torrie would be burning in the back of his mind.

The night they shared, was the only thing. John could think of right now.

…..

Torrie let her head fall back on the door, she let her eyes close. Torrie took In a deep breath before she let herself walk away.

Torrie walked down the corridor, brushing her blonde hair with her fingers back as she walked. As she walked, a sudden eye caught a glimpse at Torrie.

"Was that Torrie?" the man saw her coming out room 115

"John's room, Why was Torrie in John's room?" Phil Brooks tapped his chin, the mischievous grin came on his face.

Now he would have some fun.

…..

A sudden buzz came from his Iphone. John's eyes opened, he leaned forwards. He read a text from Randy.

"I had to show this to you, I know you had a bad night last night. Look how cute. Alana wouldn't take it off" John saw a picture of Randy's daughter in Cena black Hat, "Rise Above Hate"

It almost covered her cute face. She saw doing the "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" gesture in the photo.

John smiled at the picture. His night was far from bad. Sure he was upstaged, had to stand in the Rock's shadow….the night suddenly changed, when he found himself with the beautiful blonde Torrie.

The Reunion between John Cena & Torrie Wilson had turned passionately.

…

Torrie walked through the lobby, she kept her head lowered to try and not get noticed. Especially by any other wwe superstars or divas.

Torrie walked through the door back outside. The wind blew her locks off her shoulder. A few strands blew in her face as she went down the steps. Torrie heard the heels echoing on the concrete while she walked.

Torrie pulled out her phone, a cab came on the road. Torrie stuck her arm out. Her luck had suddenly changed. the cab stopped by the side of the road. Torrie told the destination, she climbed in the cab.

As the vehicle drove away from the street, Torrie turned her head. Her eyes watched the place in the car park where she and John stood together. Her head lowered with a soft sigh, the place where she found John once again fade away.

Did she actually miss John? Was that was the blonde was currently feeling.

Last night would become a memory that she will hold in her heart, in a secret place as her life goes on.

…...

Hours later,

John let his body fall back on the machinery, while he worked out in the gym of the hotel. He was in the middle of doing his bench press workout. His mind was not focused as he would like.

He had a beautiful beauty known as Torrie Wilson on his mind.

John rubbed his temple, he let gulp of cold refreshed water slid down his throat. John gripped on the bar, and started to lift it working out. His feet touched the floor while he continued to bench press.

Once he accomplished that task, Cena sat up on the bench. He saw his good friend, gym partner/trainer. College friend Ric looking at him.

"What?" The pro wrestler asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" Ric asked.

"No why?" Cena took another gulp of his drink.

"Because you're mind is not in this gym, I'm watching over you to make sure you don't drop the bar on your chest" Ric explained

"No I'm fine" John told.

"John you're obviously not into this workout. You're mind is somewhere else. Are you sure you're alright? Ric asked his long time friend.

"Yeah, can't complain" John shrugged.

"Is It Dwayne?"

"No, nothing is wrong"

"So why are you not into this workout"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Well yes, but not as focused as usual. I have to tell you what's next?…you keep staring to the wall"

"I'm fine" John realised, he's completely unfocused. "I didn't…get much sleep last night"

Ric started to laugh, "What you got lucky last night?" John coughed on his bottle water

"Liz had a change of personality?"

John dryly coughed, "No….just couldn't sleep, had a bird tweeting all night by…my window…" John felt like hitting his head on the machine, after a lame lie.

"A bird?….what kind of bird would be out all night in the pouring rain…?"

John shrugged rubbing his neck "A bird…that wanted to annoy me…."

Ric just looked at John, "Let's just get back to the workout"

John smiled, if he didn't love his best friend, long time college buddy enough, he surely does now.

Ric was curious, but not enough to ask questions.

…...

"Calling all passengers….To Board Plane to LA…" The voice over.

Torrie sat on the chair, while she flicked through a magazine waiting to board her plane on the journey home. Torrie stood up, and walked through the door to go on the plane.

After locating her seat, Torrie made herself comfortable in her seat. Torrie leaned her head back on the pillow. Torrie closed her eyes, two voices were echoing through her mind.

_Torrie's head lowered, "I've had the worst day," she looked up at John. "Till now" _

"_I've seen best and the worst out of you," _

"_You're a wonderful woman." _

"_Stay" his voice whispered. _

Torrie felt the emotion, passion return as she flashed back to last night. Like a movie, it played in her mind. The first kiss, John and Torrie shared. The moment, her lips leaned on his. The exact moment, his arms went around her. She felt the memory of his breath taking kiss melting her, making her fall into his arms.

Torrie opened her eyes, she looked out of the window. All she saw was sky. Obviously she was on her way back home.

She looked down at the sky, peeking out of the plane. She saw a light in the sky "Bye, Bye John" she whispered, seconds later. Her eyes closed.

Moments later, The pretty blonde was asleep.

…...

John Cena got in his sports car, he looked towards the passenger seat. He had a flash image of Torrie turning, and giving him that beautiful smile she always had in wwe.

Beautiful and such light.

John watched the image fade, all he saw was a empty seat. John sighed as he turned his key. The car started. John reversed out of the parking spot. John turned the steering wheel while he drove to the arena for Monday Night Raw.

John got to the arena, he walked into the building. He greeted passing people. He walked towards his locker room. He had 4 make a wish greeting today before the show.

John put his belongings down, he put on his black "rise above hate" shirt, his camo knee length shorts, black wrist bands, two on each wrist and an armband with "never give up"

He reached underneath his black shirt, the silver chain of dog tags. John touched them for a second, he saw his family names on them, and his estranged…wife. John sighed before he tucked them back underneath his shirt.

John put his belongings in the locker, he turned and let the back of his head lean on the steel locker. Cena let out a soft sigh as he saw the clock on the wall. He had a few minutes to his own thoughts.

Two women were in his mind, his wife….and the woman he spent the night with. Torrie Wilson. One of his closest friends, if not the closest he ever found in the history diva division

John sat down on the bench, burying his head in his hands. He got a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened, Eve Torres came in smiling sweetly "Hey John"

John greeted Eve, with his Cena grin. "Hey Eve, what's going on?"

"I was just wondering how you are?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" John stood up looking at Eve.

"After last night, a lot of people are talking…."

John sighed as he shrugged "Last night is…what it is….really? It was a great night overall"

"Yeah, you did very good. Also I'm sorry about your marriage?"

John nodded before he realised what Eve had said. "My marriage?"

"I'm sorry, I just….heard, and I wanted to let you know I'm here for you if you want to talk" Eve smiled.

John looked at Eve, he appreciated her friendly concern. But it wasn't like Torrie's words. Torrie bought more a kind/warmth feeling to his heart. "Thanks Eve, I appreciate it"

"I have some greetings to do, see you later Eve" John touched her shoulder smiling. Eve gave a smile before she walked out down the corridor.

She grabbed Kelly, Kelly from the crew member. "I need you to help me with John"

"What about him?" Kelly asked.

"I heard John's marriage is over, he's split up from his wife…"

"His marriage is over?"

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for him"

Kelly smiled widely as they linked arms "Oh you can be the shoulder to cry on"

"You think?"

"Babe, John's vulnerable….he'll need someone to talk too,"

"Kel, I don't want to take advantage of him…I just want to take a chance….

I've had a crush on him for so long!"

Kelly giggled as she bought Eve closer "Well it's time to make your move babe" Eve blushed as they walked down the corridor

…..

"Look at mama, stop looking at John Cena. Smile for camera" the mother of four took a picture with John kneeled with kids.

"Face the camera" John instructed, he grinned for the picture after his last make a wish greeting.

"That's great thank you" The mother said.

John stood back up, he signed a few autographs. He kept on smiling, the make a wish just made him smile in honour. It just warmed his heart to do this. It was such a great cause.

After John was done with make a wish greeting, he headed back to his locker room where he found CM Punk sitting on the bench with a certain look on his face.

"Hey John"

"Hey what's going on?"

Punk shrugged holding the wwe championship in his hand "Nothing, just finished make a wish?"

John nodded as he took off his black hat, he stratched his head. Something about Punk's look had him wondering. He put his hat back on top of his head.

"So what did you do last night? Why didn't you join us at the bar?"

"Oh I didn't fancy drinking" Cena lied, with Torrie he had some drinks.

"Oh really? So a quiet night alone then" Punk grinned.

"Yep, I had a early night…forgot about last night and Dwayne's antics. I felt like punching the wall but rose above it…"

Cm Punk looked at John. "Alone?"

"Yes, alone. Just me…"

John walked to his locker, to grab a drink.

Cm Punk looked at John, "Well, well that is weird…"

John unscrewed his bottle cap, he took a gulp of the energy drink. "What is?"

Punk looked "No, no. don't matter. I better get ready for the show. I'm starting the show, later buddy"

"Bye Phil" John spoke, holding the bottle in his hand.

Phil walked towards the door, "Oh yeah, John" he turned back.

Cena turned around to face his friend, not having the faintest idea what was going to come out of Punk's mouth.

"So if you were alone, why was Torrie Wilson coming out of your room this morning?" Punk's eyebrow arched.

John Cena was left speechless.

End of Chapter, Hpped you liked it.

Ooo Punk knows! How will John explain it? Torrie seems to be the one that has been affected a lot about the night she spent with John.

Please review! :D thank you to all readers. I'm so glad this story is such a success. It just makes me smile every time! I adore writing it too.

Until next time, bye-bye

Chapter 5-Punk confronts John, Torrie arrives home. She hears Nick's message, what will she do? Torrie continues to think about John. Lilian "you drive me loca" song has a sudden different affect for Torrie as she finds herself thinking constantly about John. A Make A Wish greeting, a girl tells John her favourite diva is Torrie Wilson? How will he react.


	5. The Secrets We Hold

Chapter 5-The Secrets We Hold.

"_So if you were alone, how come Torrie Wilson was coming out of your room this morning?"_ Phil's words were circling around John's mind.

Seconds passed, since John had found himself in sudden silence. The mystery involving last night. The secret romantic night he had shared with the beautiful blonde, Torrie could have been revealed.

Did Phil know? How in the world is John going to explain?

John felt the ability to say something, his mindful thoughts had been shot out of the window. There was no thoughts about tonight? The way Survivor Series had ended tonight…none of it. For that moment, Wrestlemania 28 taking place on April 1st wasn't in his mind.

After the Wwe Champion's sudden question, was all Cena could think about.

"….What? W-hy? Why would Torrie Wilson be in my hotel room this morning? What?" John chuckled nervously.

Phil blinked, with his arms folded. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking you?"

John started to feel the breath in his body increase, for the first time in a long time. Cena felt the sensation of nerves building up. "That's just…crazy, are you sure you're not seeing things. Torrie and Me…..we're not…that close…I heard she is in Texas….we are in New York so how, how can you say that?" John said in one breath

"Just crazy." John just laughed, trying to cover up the nervous look building on his face.

"_Great way to stay calm….you moron" _

Phil shook his head, he was adamant on what he had seen this morning. "I saw Torrie late last night"

John listened to Phil, he heard Torrie's voice echo in his mind. He had remembered Torrie telling him that she had bumped into Phil last night before the night took a sudden turn to romance.

_"I'm sorry, but someone saw me, Phil….Cm Punk" _

"Oh…that Torrie," with a slow nod, a small grin appeared on Cena's face

"Well what other Torrie Wilson do you think I'm talking about?" Phil asked in a "Duh" tone.

"You know blonde woman, smoking hot. Playboy Cover Girl….cute smile, all about innocence" Punk told.

John stood in front of Phil, while he remembered the softness of her skin. "Yeah, that's Torrie alright"

Phil stared at John waiting for an answer to his burning question. Cena remained standing there in silence. "So…."

John shook his head, "…Yeah that's Torrie alright" he repeated the exact sentence. Cena was speaking, but there wasn't a expression on his face. He was just standing there like a statue.

"John"

He shook his head, snapping out of his trance/slash dream world. He had the light of an angel's smile on his mind. "Sorry what?"

"You still haven't answered my question! Why was Torrie coming out of your room?"

John realised, he hadn't answered that. Once again, he hadn't thought of what to say. It took him by surprise. He needed an excuse. Quick and fast. The truth couldn't be revealed, well certainly not at this moment in time. Phil wouldn't understand…..if John is honest. He didn't quite understand either.

Sure Torrie was an close, personal friend. John had always knew she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He knew she was a kind, strong, desirable, sweet woman. He had built a lovely friendship with her….

Before last night, they hadn't seen each other in almost 2 years. He has bumped into her here and there as he travels around the world with WWE. But he hasn't spent over an hour with her ever since last night.

As the time flew by, the bond had drifted. John continued with his life, while Torrie continued with her own. Sure they were friends, great friends….so how in the world did they last night end up in bed together?

Surely you'll have to feel some kind of feelings before? How can two friends just take their 8 year friendship, to a whole new level…in just one moment.

Why did it feel so right? When in reality…it felt wrong. In the heart of John Cena, it felt right. In the sense of his mind. It felt wrong. Sure last night had left John with conflicted emotions.

"John! Will you love of god answer the question! The show is going to start soon. I want to be enjoying my mum's Christmas dinner by year 2020" Phil spoke.

"Okay…." John paused, he lowered his eyes to the ground keeping his head up straight. He had to think of something right now!

"I saw Torrie late last night, we went to the gym together this morning."

Phil tilted his head, "So where did you see her?"

"The elevator, she got trapped in there….so I helped her by calling the security"

Phil nodded his head. "So she stayed with you"

"Sure, only for a few hours but we went to the gym together"

"What at 5am in the morning?"

John blinked, as he breathed in. "Well you know Torrie's an early bird….so yeah"

"That would make sense, I saw her coming out of your room at 10"

"Yeah she got changed, she's gone now back to LA I think"

"If she lives in Texas why is she going to LA?"

"Well that's what she told me" John knew Torrie lived in LA, he just acted clueless that way, it would decrease Phil's suspicions.

"Wow that's strange, running into Torrie like that"

"Yeah when she came out of the elevator, I was shocked…."

"I thought she was trapped in it"

"Well she was, but security got it open. She was quite shook up so I took her back to mine, since I was a friend so we talked for a few hours till she calmed down"

Phil slowly nodded before he laughed. John wondered if it was good thing or a bad thing. Did Phil believe him?

"Oh well that is relief, I thought you and Torrie slept together" Phil laughed.

John looked at Phil, he had to lower his head to floor or else he would have given the truth away. "What? No…I wouldn't have done that….that's just crazy"

"Yeah I know, talk about a sin"

John perked his head up with a sudden look of surprise "Huh?"

"Well you're still married" Phil reminded John.

John looked at Phil, that was the sudden moment it all came back to him. Hit him like a thunderbolt. John felt like he had been suddenly punched in the face by Big Show. Phil's words had blindsided him.

"Yeah, separated but yeah…that's why" Cena slowly nodded.

"Well legally you are still married, so….but luckily that wasn't the case. I knew you wouldn't have been so careless or stupid, or reckless. Or irresponsible…" John looked at Phil, struggling with his sudden feelings.

John gulped down the dry lump in his throat, "Yeah, yeah I get it" Cena interrupted, even though all those words were circling in his mind.

Phil flung the wwe championship on his shoulder, "Well I've got a show to steal"

"Careful Phil, Shawn hears you say that. He will be back before you can say "Best In The World"

"I'm not a stepping in anyone's shoes, buddy. I'm just the Best Wrestler In The World" Punk shrugged with a cheeky grin.

John smiled softly as Phil left the locker room. John watched the door close, leaving him alone. John sat down on the bench. He turned his head towards the wall.

His baby-blue eyes underneath his black baseball cap gazed to the wall. His divorce proceedings were just starting, if his night with Torrie unveils. He could be in trouble knowing his estranged, vengeful wife…she could seriously use it to her advantage.

A Husband spending the night with a former colleague when he was still married…..that could come with a serious backlash.

"_Oh I am so screwed…" _John let out a sigh of breath, lowering his eyelashes thinking of his recent predicament.

"_How could you be so careless….ugh damn you Dwayne?" _truthfully as much as he wanted to, he couldn't blame what The Rock did, it was John's choice to return the kiss from Torrie.

It wasn't clear who made the first move, both leaned in for the kiss as the same time. It felt they were on the same edge, Torrie and John just fell together. Now because the magical rhythm had faded. They were separated, the reality of what had happened started to kick in.

"_I should have just gone out, if Dwayne hadn't treated me like a moron….I wouldn't have seen Torrie….." John thought. _

"_I should have just got on with it, went out with Phil. Wouldn't have screwed it up." _

"_I regret it…." _John lifted his head, something strange hit him.

Thinking alone, He didn't regret it, regardless what had happened. What the future could hold? One thing was true.

"_No I don't regret it…" _

If the secret of last night be revealed, John Cena could find himself in serious trouble.

His personal life & professional life could be in jeopardy.

The secrets he held, deep within his heart. John didn't care of the consequences.

He will just hope and pray there isn't any. One thing, Cena found.

He didn't regret the special night with Idaho Sweetheart.

….

Torrie heard the call, the plane had landed back in LA. When it was safe to let off the plane. Torrie stood up, she got her belongings together and made her way to the exit. Picking her suitcase off the luggage point. Torrie wheeled her black suitcase to leave the airport.

As she made her way to the exit, the blonde was stopped by fans. This was a regular thing, being a WWE Diva for 9 years. Torrie was a well known person in the world. Every time she is stopped by passers by, wanting autographs and pictures.

Torrie always handled it with a polite, warm smile. She'll always stop and take a picture whoever would ask. No matter what kind of mood she was in, she would manage it always with nothing but politeness, warm welcoming.

Torrie went through the automatic doors, she located her car that was parked in the airport. She opened her boot of the silver Mercedes, she placed her suitcase in the car. She walked to the driver door. Torrie unlocked her car, she stepped in her car and drove away from the airport.

Torrie flicked through the radio stations, she always loved driving with music on.

"Oh Lady Gaga" Torrie smiled as she heard "Edge Of Glory"

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone Tonight,__And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight _

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong __Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous __I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with youWhere we can both fall over in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge with you._

Torrie continued to sing along to the radio with a flick of her blonde hair. She turned the steering wheel driving up the road, singing and also thinking of the lyrics of the song.

"_God I wish John was here" _

Torrie suddenly stopped singing, after the sudden thought. _"Wait what?" _Torrie couldn't stop thinking about John. The lyrics of the song, seem to get her mind drifting back and forth to John.

"_God he has….the most beautiful eyes, and the smile…god and the body" _the thoughts just kept sliding through her mind.

Torrie shook her head, doing her best to concentrate on the road. Torrie honestly didn't need to be in some kind of car accident_. "Stop thinking about him, just one night, one….moment….one fantastic night" _

Torrie gripped her hand on the steering wheel, she parked on the side of the road. She stopped her car. She was being on the safe side. After she took her key out to stop her car. Torrie leaned back on the seat, closing her eyes.

"_Just stop it, okay….you need to move on, you need to get hold of yourself or else people will start to guess….." Torrie tried her best to maintain control. _

Torrie let her head lean on the steering wheel, she took in a soft but deep breath. Starting the car the once again, she drove back home.

It was clear, the last night had definitely had a sudden affect on her.

…..

"John Cena!" John entered the room, a delighted make a wish child's eyes grew when his favourite superstar entered the room.

John bent down on one knee, to warmly embrace the child. "Well I think I'm doing okay so far" he chuckled as the family smiled.

It was such a blessing, to see smiles on the families face to just forget the life dramas and have the time of their lives. If John can deliver that, it feels such a honour.

John signed a few merchandise, he did his autograph on the side of his "Rise Above Hate" hat. He smiled widely. It warmed his heart to see smiles on the children's face.

He saw the older sister standing by the door, he walked over to her. "You're the sister, I assume?"

The young girl nodded her head shyly.

"I think you're family is amazing"

"I've never seen my brother so happy, thank you" the girl smiled.

John smiled warmly "What's your name sweetheart?"

"KellyMarie" she told.

"That's a pretty name"

"It's kind of a full name, middle name thing. People call me Kelly. Only my dad calls me KellyMarie when I'm in trouble"

John nodded his head while he grinned cutely. "Are you a long-time fan?"

"I've watched WWE since 2001, most of my favourites are all gone. There's only you left, you've been my favourite since 2002. I think you're amazing" Kelly smiled.

"I just wish I wasn't meeting you under these circumstances" KellyMarie lowered her head to hide the tears.

"Aw it's alright, I'm happy to meet you too" John hugged Kelly. "And I think you're amazing too" he winked, sweetly grinning.

"So who were your favourites?" John asked.

"Well you, Shawn Michaels, Edge, my favourite Diva is Torrie Wilson"

John looked at the young girl, "Oh yeah…" why has his life suddenly involved Torrie? What seem to shock him even more. His smile surfaced on his face.

"I Idolise her, she was my favourite. I miss her in wwe. I thought she was kind, sweet, strong, could wrestle. I never used to watch RAW till you both came on to Raw" She explained. John hadn't said a word, but he agreed.

"Well maybe someday, she'll return. You'll see her again"

Kelly smiled "I hope so,"

John just smiled back, before he signed the book, Kelly had. He and Kelly walked back to the family for a group family photo.

What had taken John by surprise, is he hoped one day. He'll see Torrie return.

The secret was, truly John Cena wanted to see Torrie again.

…

Torrie opened her front door, she blew out a breath finally she was back home. She closed her door. As she walked into the living room. There was no welcoming voices, it was just pure silence. All Torrie had for company was four walls, she took off her black jacket. She walked to the couch and laid down.

Torrie lied on the couch, closing her eyes taking in the silence.

A sudden knock on the door, made Torrie's eyes re open. "Ugh just one second" she moaned, Torrie got to her feet.

Torrie opened the front door, immediately smiled when she saw Candice Michelle standing with "Chloe, Stewie and Pepper" Torrie's loyal, lovable puppies.

"Oh my babies! I've missed you so much" Torrie grabbed them all to give them a warm hug. Chloe, Stewie and Pepper all nuzzled Torrie's face happy to see their mother return from her trip.

"Hey babe, how was the trip?" Candice walked in.

Torrie released her pups, they all stayed play on the living room floor. "Yeah it was great, just got back" Torrie relaxed on the sofa.

Candice looked at Torrie, "Great, so are you feeling better about your break up?"

"Yeah I am," Torire smiled.

"Well something is definitely different" Candice spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw you, you were crying in a blanket with ice cream watching The Notebook" Candice said sitting on the sofa.

Torrie walked back in the living room with two mugs of coffee. She extended the cup of Candice, while she let her smile shine.

"Well let's just say…..New York had a surprising healing remedy" Torrie hinted.

Candice looked on smiling amusedly "Well I'm happy to hear it"

"_More like John Cena's arms had a healing remedy" _

"Yep, I'm all cried out, fell down and got back up ready for the next thing in life" Torrie spoke, while she sipped on her hot drink.

"I'd say it's exactly what you needed"

"Hmm definitely" Torrie smirked. "I'm ready to move on with my life…"

"_I see good things in your future" _she heard John's voice in her mind, it bought a smile.

"The girl time with Cora and Becky"

Torrie coughed on the gulp of drink, she let out a sudden breath. She had left New York without saying goodbye to Cora and Becky.

"Oh yeah, I need to make a quick phone call." Torrie rushed to her feet, to the hall way to make a phone call letting her friends know. She got home safely. Torrie will have to make up some excuse why she left…without a goodbye.

Safe to say, her senses had definitely been shot out of the window.

…..

John Cena walked down the corridor, it was coming to the end of the show. He had to react to what happened last night, not the secret night romance with Torrie. The events that occurred on the Survivor Series Pay Per View after being shadowed, having it rubbed in his face that Rock is popular than him. It wasn't Cena's night, he found himself on the business end of a rock bottom to send John out of the ring while Rock blazed in the glory.

John continued to walk down the corridor making his way to the black curtain dressed in his usual ring attire, camo jean shorts along with black "Rise Above Hate" shirt, 4 wrist bands two on each wrist, with his black baseball cap on top of his head and black trainers. The silver chain dog tags were visible underneath his shirt.

As he walked along with the corridor, unknown to the camera. Cm Punk caught up with him.

"Hey John, no need to thank me" Phil smiled.

"Thank you? For what?"

"I made you trend worldwide"

John looked on with confusion "What are you talking about? I don't have the faintest idea what you are on about"

"I wrote what you told me on twitter, people say I'm not twitter enough so….need to say no more"

John went as white as a ghost. He felt his heart sink "W…hat? Ohh lets say more" John spoke.

Phil looked at him "There's no need to be embarrassed, you did a good thing last night" he smiled at his friend.

John gulped down "Oh no…please say more"

"I'll show you instead" Phil ended the song he was listening to on his iphone.

John looked over at the lit up screen. "_Oh God" _he thought while he read the tweet.

He could feel the sudden moment his heart beat almost out of his chest.

"_Funny story I heard JohnCena saved Torrie11. She was trapped in a elevator. Nice huh?" _

John's eyes read the tweet over and over again. _"Oh I am so screwed" _

"Like I said you're welcome"

John went to answer, ignoring the rapid thump in his chest. He turned his head towards Punk about to say something.

"John, 2 minutes" the crew member told.

John sighed in relief he made his way to the curtain, Talk about saved by the bell.

Phil waved as the mischievous grin went across his face. "Now I know he slept with Torrie, how stupid does he think I am?" Phil chuckled to himself, turning back to his music.

…...

"So you had a good trip then?" Candice spoke.

Torrie nodded "Yep I did, it's exactly what I needed"

Candice smiled as she curled her legs up on the white couch "I'm so happy to hear you say that, although quite disappointed"

Torrie turned to her friend. "Why?"

"Because I had this whole speech prepared for you, then I hear and see you've completely moved on"

Torrie giggled, "Well I guess I thought, what's the point on crying on something that wasn't in my control. Nick wasn't letting me see a future. What's the point working on something that's not built to last" Torrie spoke.

Candice looked at Torrie, a little more than usual.

"What?" Torrie noticed Candice's stare.

The mother of a baby girl glanced at her good friend. "Nothing, just something about you is different."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a certain glow… I'm not just talking about….your recent attitude"

"I'm absolutely fine" Torrie spoke.

"Well if there is something, you know you can tell me" Candice pressed.

"Yeah I know, Candice I'm more than fine. There's no need crying over something that isn't my choice. Nick didn't want a future with me. So instead of crying, I'm going to look to my future" Torrie explained.

"I know there is a life out for me," Torrie smiled on.

Candice had a twinkle in her eye, "Well I'm glad" Torrie hugged one of her best friend's. Fellow TLC member.

"Hey Candice, you fancy watching Raw with me?"

"RAW? You mean WWE?"

"Yeah, I fancy seeing what is going on" Torrie walked to her television, flicking on the channel that broadcasted Monday Night Raw.

Candice looked on curious, Torrie watches here and there to see what is going on? But it has been a quite a long time for her to sit down and watch it. Torrie walked back to her couch, she curled up her legs up watching the screen. Stewie, the chunky chicaucha cuddled on Torrie's lap.

Candice leaned back, turned her attention to the screen. It was clear, something had changed for Torrie. "Oh Tor,"

"Hmm" Torrie said keeping her eyes fixed on the screen, it was a break.

"Lilian phoned me, she's coming over tomorrow. She has some really good news"

Torrie sipped her coffee cup. "Okay thanks" once again, her eyes didn't faze from the television screen when Monday Night Raw came back from the final commercial break.

Torrie's eyes sparkled, when the music of John Cena plays through the Television screen.

"Well he's still handsome as ever" Candice smiled seeing John Cena on the screen.

Torrie nodded her head, "Definitely. Heart Of A Champion" keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. Her smile slowly surfaced on her face. Even through a TV screen, seeing the handsome smile coming across his face it brought the smile to sparkle on Torrie's face.

She felt close once again, unknown to only two people in the world. Torrie had shared a special moment with the guy on the television.

Torrie kept watching the end segment of the show, John Cena reacted to last night's events involving his opponent at Wrestlemania 28, The Rock. He commented on the aftermath of the match.

They had consisted as a team, then after they had won the match. The Rock called Cena back to the ring, and played "who can get cheered the loudest" after a few words exchanged. Cena went to leave, Rock turned him around to deliver a Rock Bottom sending John Cena out of the ring.

Awesome Truth. The Miz & R Truth interrupted. Proclaiming that John Cena was painting a pretty picture of Rock and Cena teaming up. Rubbing it in John's face that

The Rock stole the show from Cena, he was forced to stand in the shadows. John told them to shut up, and warned there was only one member of the CeNation for them to worry about, and that's John Cena himself.

Cena turned the tables on Awesome Truth, having them turn against each other blaming each other for the loss. Cena left the ring with the last word, as Awesome Truth split for good after The Miz turned his back on his partner.

The Rock may have picked up the pin fall last night, but Cena was the one that ended the threat of Awesome Truth for good.

Torrie turned the channel after Raw had ended, the glow of the sweet grin was still in her face.

Candice curled her hand around her cup of coffee, _"Something has definitely changed" _

Candice was happy that Torrie wasn't crying, with a blanket wrapped around her. Eating from a ice cream tub with tissues around. Candice was happy Torrie wasn't curling up in a heartbroken mess.

She was happy, her friend wasn't the broken-hearted girl….but from the signs. The young mummy was quite suspicious. Was there more that meets the eye?

Candice may have her suspicions, but the truth is something she hadn't even thought of. Far from the truth.

The secret, Torrie was currently holding had changed her, if even she couldn't notice it. Others can. What will happen once the secret has been revealed?

One thing, Torrie didn't want to give up too soon. She may not know it yet. Torrie didn't want to let go of John. She wanted him back in her life. After all no one had held her heart, embrace like him.

Will her future include John? Unknown…..the fate of the shadows had already made the decision.

Very soon, Torrie& John will find their destiny tied together. They will only have each other to hold and get through the tough times ahead.

The shadows were slowly becoming into the light.

End Of Chapter.

Thank You for all the reviews! You guys are the best! I'm loving writing this story. I cannot wait to get to a specific point so just bare with me. We are slowly getting there.

About The Make A Wish thing, there is some truth to it. I have an ausistic brother, he has severe autism. He's not part of a make a wish foundation, he has life limited not life threatening. I truly mean no offence or anything. I just thought it would be a nice touch :) I struggled with that part if i'm honest I wish i didn't put it on the preview without thinking lool

Oh I am totally loving John Cena/Kane story. Its so good, interesting. I just hope Zack/Eve stay out of it now. Especially Eve, We will see what happens tomorrow.

Until next time, Bye-Bye. :) Keep those lovely reviews going!

Chapter 6-John seeks out Torrie's help, with what Phil did. Torrie reflects back to her wwe memories. What will she do about Nick? Lilian's news brings new shocks to Torrie.


	6. No Matter What, I'm Still On Your Side

Chapter 6-Bring On The Night, I'm Still On Your Side.

Candice looked at Torrie, while she flicked through the channels. The former Go Daddy Diva shook her head and took the remote control of Torrie.

"Hey!"

Candice clicked off the television, placing the remote down. "Okay I'm sorry I can't take this anymore. What is up with you?"

Torrie looked at her friend, "What do you mean?"

"Since when did you become some stress free, relaxed fairy" Candice told.

"Candice, I'm completely fine. Relaxed and happy to be home" Torrie leaned back on the couch, it looked like Torrie was lying on a cloud. At least that's the impression Candice got.

The young mother grabbed Torrie's wrist drawing her back up. "That's the point" Candice told.

Torrie glanced at Candice, before she responded "Candice, I'm fine. Okay I know I was a wreck before, but I have dried those tears and the people that created them. Aka, Nick" Torrie added.

Candice looked at Torrie. "I'm happy for you, but something is different with you"

"I just had some good advice" Torrie smiled dreamily.

"Advice? Was there some kind of retreat in New York, some Massage place…that just did the full works, left you with no care in the world"

"No, I just looked into my heart. Realised what really does matter" Torrie explained.

Candice still looked curious "Okay, what do you think Lillian's surprise is?"

Torrie shrugged her shoulders "No idea, but knowing Lil…..its gonna be amazing"

Candice smiled, while she agreed with Torrie. Sure she was still curious about the enlightened Torrie, but she was thankful that she didn't need to pick up the pieces.

It seemed to the young mother, the Boise Belle had done that herself with a little help unknown to Candice.

…...

John Cena walked down the corridor, with a purpose. Cena walked to into his locker room after his dark match. John quickly walked to his locker. He picked up his phone.

"God….what's the damage?"

Cena thought he had the perfect cover story, to keep his passionate night with the former diva, Torrie Wilson a mystery. His plan had been foiled, like lurking in the shadows. Cm Punk, his friend had made some kind of connection.

After the confrontation, John made up a cover story. Once again, it had turned against John when Punk announced on a social network known as "Twitter" he had told John's cover story to the whole world.

John had to find out what the repercussions are…..what he can do to make it right.

John clicked the button on his iphone, he clicked on his twitter page. He saw about 10 responses. His chest rose rapidly with breaths. His plan had back fired in the worst possible way.

As he scrolled down, there was more. He had to fix this. "I'm going to kill Phil" John got himself refreshed, taking a shower after a nights work.

John slid on a black shirt, with blue jeans and black trainers. He touched the silver chain of his dog tags.

John sighed softly, before he applied the dog tags. He had to seek out Torrie, after all.

They are now in this together. The night they spent, had created a bond that will tie them together.

But neither of them, counted it on being forever.

"Hey there's the hero of the hour"

John's eyes darted to the door, Phil Brooks stood there with a smile across his face.

John had to hide what he truly felt, if he reacted to Phil's act. It could give away more. John didn't want his night with Torrie to be discovered.

He didn't people to know, both John and Torrie fell each others arms in a sudden moment.

Not because Cena was ashamed, or he regretted it.

It was because the drama wasn't needed, since there is already so much he and Torrie had to deal with.

…...

Torrie was sitting down on her couch, Chloe was lying near her. Torrie stroked the snow white maltese as she watched a movie. The packed suitcases were standing up right in the hallway. Torrie had been home for almost a day, and she still hasn't unpacked after her trip to New York.

Torrie remembered the tears she had cried, days ago. As she sat there, she thought back to Candice's idea for her to go and visit two of her oldest friends located in New York after a 5 year break up.

Torrie didn't think in her wildest dreams, she would see John Cena again. She surely didn't expect to fall into his embrace. She didn't expect to be comforted by him. Feel the warmth, witness the comfort smile….surely feel his kiss take over her, with no escape.

Some kind of storm had begun, love storm….since Torrie couldn't get John out of her head. No matter what she did, he would be there burning in the back of her mind.

Surely she felt like she had some luck sprinkled on her. To be in the arms of Cena all night. Isn't something that Torrie would expect. It happened for her.

Not a single heartbeat did she regret. All the emotion she felt, was passion.

It bought a new light direction in her life.

Sure, she felt lucky but also the Idaho Blonde felt special. No hurt, pain, fear or doubt entered her mind.

As they say, nothing lasts forever…..

"I better get unpacked, Chloe" Torrie picked up her fluffy maltese, she stood up walking to the hallway.

Her golden bag had a sudden light, Torrie walked to her bag. She dug her hand in, to retrieve her phone from the bottom of her bag.

Torrie pressed the button without checking the caller.

"Hello" Torrie answered her phone.

"Hi, is this Torrie Wilson?"

The voice sounded familiar. "Yeah this is Torrie"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "This is still your number…after all these years" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is my number. Who is this?" Torrie asked.

"It's John"

Torrie almost lost her grip on her Iphone, hearing the name. John? As in John Cena. The guy she spent the night with, thought it would be a while till she ever had any contact with him. Now he was on the phone.

"John?….." Torrie's soft voice trailed

"John Cena, you know you're friend…"

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, holding her phone in her grasp. "Oh, yeah…" she giggled gently getting over the shock hearing his voice so quickly.

It's been 24 hours, since they were together. Eyes meeting, lips touching. Torrie in the leader CeNation arms after he had come to her rescue, saved the blonde from a lonely night. He was on her side, being the good friend to offer an embrace in a moment of need.

The good night between friends, turned passionately. Morning after, it bought everything to realisation. What Torrie and John did? Taking their friendship to a whole new level.

It bought new feelings to horizon, as the hour came. Torrie left to make her trip back home. So she was shocked, to hear John's voice again.

"Hi John, what's going on? Everything 0kay?"

"Yeah, I just need….to hold on a second. I have stalker" John went into a empty room, to avoid the glance from Phil. He had to call Torrie, seek out her help to back up his cover story so no more suspicions go around.

"Okay" Torrie giggled, curious why John was ringing her.

"Okay I can talk now, I need your…"

Torrie interrupted John "I'm actually happy you called, I just wanted to say thank you…for"

"Torrie, I really can't talk for long. Please just listen to me its important" John told over the phone.

Torrie listened to John's tone of voice. "I knew it, look John we have been friends for what? Like…10 years, almost eleven I don't want just one night to change things between us" Torrie stressed.

…

John leaned on the steel locker door, holding his phone against his ear. He was trying to tell Torrie about what's happened. Obviously the blonde wasn't aware of the news of Punk leaking a fake cover story involving their encounter.

Cena was trying to tell Torrie, every time he spoke. The blonde would have something to say.

"_Dear god" _

John walked to the bench, sat down. He put his phone on speaker and listened Torrie on speaker phone. He wasn't getting a word in anytime soon so he would just listen.

After a few minutes, John picked up his phone took it off speaker. "I'm sorry to interrupt Tor, okay I'm not angry, mad, off with you. I just need to talk to you about what happened"

"Okay, what?" Torrie asked.

"Right, okay have you been on twitter yet?"

"No, why?"

"So you haven't checked your timeline?" Cena asked

"No, I only got back home."

"Safe flight?" John asked.

Torrie look to the mirror on her dressing table, she moved her head up. A light smile came on her face, naturally. Two words from Cena's mouth. Such a caring nature asking her about her flight.

"Yep safe flight,"

"Right okay, what am I about to say to you. I don't want you to freak out but there's something about you and me on twitter"

Torrie's smile slowly faded, "What? What do you mean? you and me? Like what" darting questions at John.

"Okay…"

"Does people know about that night? How? Oh my god how would they?" Torrie asked in the phone, while her conversation with John continued.

"No, no, Phil saw you this morning leaving my hotel room. He started to ask questions so I made up a cover story…which I know is lame but I thought of it on the spot."

"Okay what is it? Why would it involve twitter?"

"Well because Phil put it on twitter so now its world wide news"

"Why would he put it on there?"

"To have some fun, I don't know look I need you to back me up."

"Okay, what exactly is the cover story"

"Right well, I just said you were trapped in a evaluator and I was there for you. I got you out of it, calmed you down. We went to the gym together in the morning" John explained.

"How did you know I was trapped in it?" Torrie asked.

"I…don't know, it's the only thing I could come up within the next few minutes"

"Okay how about I was banging on the door, you happen to be there. Helped me by calling security" Torrie explained.

"That works, so we need to stick together on this"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it"

"Great, listen Torrie I have to go so take care, ok?" John said over the phone.

Torrie smiled softly, hearing his deep voice. "Yeah I will, you too"

"Bye Torrie"

"Goodbye" Torrie let the phone call end, the phone slipped from her ear. She sat on the neatly, tidied bed. Torrie brushed back her blonde hair thinking to herself.

Torrie leaned back on her pillow, stretching her legs out. Torrie drew her head back leaning on the comfy pillows. She turned her head towards the window to see the rain dripping down from the sky. The raindrops were sliding down her windows. Torrie closed her eyes for a moment, she climbed off her bed walking to the window. As she gazed outside, watching the trees swing slightly with the wind. The rain drops dripped onto the window.

While she gazed out of her window, she didn't realise Candice had walked in. Torrie turned to find Candice standing there with her arms folded.

Torrie took in a sudden breath, after being startled. "Oh god, how long have you been standing there?" Torrie asked

"Just a few minutes" Candice answered.

Torrie nodded her head, she walked to her bed picking up her suitcase. She unzipped the case, starting unpacking. Torrie looked up, feeling Candice's stare on her.

"Candi, I love you girl but seriously will you stop staring. Its freaking me out"

"You never said, you saw John Cena in New York" Candice asked.

Torrie looked at Candice, she stayed in silence for a moment "Ahh….slipped my mind" Torrie tried to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Slipped your mind? Stuck in a evaluator?"

Torrie traced back to what John had just told her over the phone. "Oh, yeah. …I got stuck in the evaluator John helped me out by calling security"

Candice kept her arms folded "well that was nice of him"

Torrie softly brushed her hair with fingertips. "Well that's John, he's a sweetheart"

Candice glanced at Torrie, a little more than usual "Sure is, I've got some things to do I'll be back tonight with Lilian"

Torrie nodded, she walked over to hug Candice. "See you tonight"

Candice smiled once more before she walked out of the bedroom. Torrie watched the door close quietly. Torrie continued with her packing. Putting her clothes back in her large wardrobe kept the blonde busy for a few hours.

Torrie looked to her dressing table, she saw a photo frame lying on it. Torrie picked it up from the table. She saw the picture of her and ex boyfriend Nick Mitchell. The smiles in the picture was history.

Torrie had put all the remembrance of the relationship with Nick, away. Giving a little more strength, she will get rid of it for good. Torrie walked back to her case, folding her pink jumper she stood on tip toes to put it away on the top shelve. As she pushed the jumper at the back, a white box came to the front. Torrie reached up to retrieve the white box, she looked at the top it had written "wwe memories"

Torrie went to put it back in the wardrobe, but a sudden thought changed her mind. Torrie sat down on the bed. Lifting the lid of the box, 2 decorated photo albums laid inside. More photos, gifts, a black box with a pink ribbon.

Torrie took out the albums, she curled her legs on the bed while she opened the front.

As soon as her eyes caught eye of the first photo. It bought a smile to her face. Nothing beats going down memory lane, waiting for the emotions to return.

After you move on to the next chapter, you can always look back. Torrie right now was walking down a big special chapter in her life.

The life as WWE Diva.

Torrie's natural smile looked at the group photo of bunch of former Divas. She saw a picture of Herself, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Stacy Keibler and Dawn Marie. All huddled together, smiling looking like a some kind of vacation. Torrie saw on the back of the photo "South Of The Border"

Torrie giggled to herself, she remembered the vacations with the divas. It was lovely, when they weren't doing their promotional shoots. The girls let their hair down. They had some fun times on vacations.

Torrie turned the page, she saw a few more pictures on vacations. "I guess that's when we were friends" Torrie stared at the picture of her and Sable, linking hands posing for a picture.

Torrie turned the next page, saw a picture of her and Trish at Wrestlemania 21 press conference. Torrie smiled at the view of her and old friend. The next page, laid the photo of her Victoria, Candice Michelle backstage "Vince Devils"

Next picture shown the smiles on Torrie's and oldest friend, 12 years almost…Stacy Keibler. The two blondes cuddled together, Stacy had been through everything with Torrie from her engagement, to her divorce, to relationships, drama….they had laughed, cried together. They are the definition of true friends.

Torrie smiled gently, she started to miss these people. Especially the ones, she's not seen for many months, even years. Torrie continued to look through the pictures. There was a picture of her and Trish hugging each other after a win at house show.

A few more photos included, Torrie being hoisted up smiling widely by Us Soldiers, from Smackdown 2004. A few photos from her wwe photo shoots, one of favourites the "All American Girl" photoshoot. A few candids, a Wrestlemania image. Loads of memories of her career as a wwe diva.

Picture of Michelle McCool and Torrie posing with wine glasses. Another laid, Picture of her and Nidia at some event. Torrie giggled as she saw the picture of her and Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon at the Playboy Mansion after Torrie was named the cover girl for 2003.

Torrie kept flicking through the album, she noticed all were Diva themed. No superstars. Definitely it was a girly girl photo album. Torrie turned the page, saw 4 photos had something in common. All marriage. The girl was dressed in white in each one.

"Trish, Candice, Lilian, Michelle"

Torrie smiled softly, but a sense of sorrow went through her heart. Every photo, was a wedding. All her good friends were happily married. Why couldn't Torrie find it so simple. Some hearts have it easy, some have the stars on their side. Some can be so lucky. Torrie hoped one day, she would be…..then all her dreams would be fulfilled.

Till then, she'll keep her hope, love alive In heart of a wish.

Someday, Torrie had to believe. One thing she knew, when the time came….she would appreciate it more. So she'll keep on waiting, hoping within her heart. Torrie got to end of the photo album, she closed it. A smile gently surfaced, it was nice to re visit the past. Time really does drift things apart.

Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear, she saw another photo album laid on the bed. Torrie opened it, saw on the writing "fun times with wwe superstars"

She did wonder where all the superstars photo, after 9 nine years. She'll have loads of photos. Torrie was quite the organiser, sure it slipped her mind when she did this but it did make sense, why the albums were organised.

Torrie started flicked through, exactly like the Diva album it bought a smile to Torrie's face.

A photo of Rey Mysterio with Torrie, a picture of Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase known at the time, "Legacy" the picture was taken at wwe Wrestlemania axess.

"Oh my god," Torrie giggled seeing a picture of her, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. She remembered being "DX Girl" for one night at a house show.

There was more pictures with superstars, as she turned the page. Her smile grew on her face, at a certain picture. Torrie looked at the photo, she saw herself standing beside the man that had suddenly came back into her life. "John Cena"

Torrie saw the beautiful smile across her face, leaning her arm around John's shoulder. Torrie saw herself standing beside John, In the picture. Her smile on her face told it was a happy time, A lovely memory.

She saw the cute dimples in Cena's face as he smiled for the picture. She turned to the back and saw written in black "Signing in Ireland with John"

She flicked through a few more pictures, including "Carlito, Ric Flair, Big Show, Chris Jericho, and a few others.

Torrie flicked through a few more pages, she saw another photo of her and John from the Today Show, Torrie had a Santa hat on top of her head. The two were there to promote Tribute To The Troops, collect toys for children.

She heard distant echoes enter her mind. A flashback came to pass. Another happy memory.

"_Shall we have a contest?" the host spoke to the guests on the show, John Cena & Torrie Wilson. _

"_Who can pick up the most toys in a minute" _

_Torrie turned to guy beside her, his hand had moved from her back. "I'm up for it" she giggled. _

"_I don't know…" Cena chuckled gently. _

"_Backing down from a challenge, Champ?" The sweet blonde teased, the wwe champion. _

_John grinned "No, I don't want to defeat a woman" _

_Torrie clicked her tongue, with a amused grin across her face. "Oh its on" _

_The contest went on, of course John Cena won collecting the most toys. _

"_Aww" Torrie pouted, John Cena came over and hugged the pouting blonde. Torrie leaned on John's chest, feeling the blonde locks between his fingers. _

_Torrie stayed in Cena's arms, smiling on. _

She remembered that memory, it was the last year she was part of the Tribute To The Troops annual holiday.

Torrie glanced at the photo, she saw herself close to John, his muscular arm was around her back, her blonde locks resting comfortably on his shoulder. Standing next to John.

It came clear, no matter what being around John Cena, it just made the pearl white smile shine on her face.

Torrie turned the page, the second to last photo was Torrie standing with John. Clad in a black long dress, a few strands of her hair was pinned back in a styled way. "Hall Of Fame 2009"

As she stared, the soft fingertip touched the photo. Torrie touched the face of John, smiling on. Still she felt the feeling of missing him. Torrie let her eyes close for a moment, she could hear the claps echoing in her mind.

Torrie re opened her eyes. Hall Of Fame 2009, the location was Houston Texas. As soon as Torrie heard Wrestlemania 25 would be taking place in Houston. Torrie jumped for the chance to see her good friends, second family since she is local in Houston so there wasn't any long hall travel.

Also it was special, for a specific reason. It was the last time, before their night. Torrie saw John, properly more than just few minutes. That night they shared a happy memory.

_Torrie Wilson was stunning, standing in a beautiful black dress. John Cena looked to see her the smile on her face. She took her seat next to him, "Hi" she whispered_

_John looked at her, he leaned closer "You don't need to whisper, hey Torrie" _

_Torrie smiled sweetly sitting next to John, before either could say a word. The ceremony continued. _

_Coming to the end of the night, after the Stone Cold Steve Austin induction. The confetti started to fall from the ceiling, sprinkling down on everyone. Standing up, _

_The bright smile stayed on Torrie's face clapping as it continued to fall. _

_She leaned forwards, sharing a few words with John Cena, Standing beside him. _

"_It's beautiful" she clapped. "I'm glad I could be here" she added, clapping her hands together. _

_John kept his head turned towards Torrie, as they talked. Stone Cold came from the stage, and extended a beer to John. As he drunk it, Torrie clapped on in the background. She loved both Stone Cold & John Cena so it was a lovely sight to see. _

_Torrie walked, retrieved her coat and purse in the cloak room. She received a text from her boyfriend, followed by a voice mail asking when she was heading home_

_Torrie went to walk out of the building, twinkling her fingers in a wave to several wwe superstars. Torrie stopped on her heel, when her name was called. _

_Torrie turned around, to see the handsome, John Cena walking up to her. _

"_Hey Tor, you heading out already?" _

_Torrie put on her black shawl, holding her clutch silver purse "Yeah, luckily for me I don't have to rest in a hotel for tomorrow" Torrie added. _

"_Oh, well a few of us are going to the bar. If you don't want to drink, no worries. Shawn won't be drinking either" Cena explained. _

"_If you want to join us? Would be nice to catch up?" John asked. _

_Torrie looked at John, "That's very sweet….But I…." _

"_Loads of people are going to be there," _

"_Loads of new people?" Torrie asked, she left wwe over a year ago. Tomorrow would be her first appearance in almost 2 years. _

_John took a step closer, touching the blonde's shoulder. "Stick with me, I'll look after you" Torrie looked at Cena, before she nodded smiling. _

_She agreed to his offer, "Hi babe, I'll be home in the next few hours" Torrie disconnected the call. _

_Torrie came close to the steps, her dress was flowing. John stepped down a few steps before he turned back to Torrie. "You need a hand?" John asked. _

"_Err, yes please" Torrie took John's hand, while he helped her. The emerald sparkle came from Torrie's eyes. _

_Seeing the dimples in John's cheeks, it bought a sweet smile to her face. _

_Torrie grabbed a handful of her black dress, exposing her silver sandals. She could walk properly, not trip and fall. Torrie walked down the concrete steps, with John Cena. _

_She was going to have a fun night with her friends from wwe. The rest of the events were a little bit of blur for Torrie. She had so much fun, she forgot if she actually did go home that night. _

_All she did remember, was those last few words. "It's been great to see you again John" _

"_You too" _

The last thing, that flashed through her mind. The last embrace.

Torrie smiled once more before she closed the album, she put it on top of the other. She went to put them both back in, but black box was placed at the bottom. Torrie took it out, a photo laid at the bottom of the box.

"Oh my god," Torrie just giggled at the photo, it bought emotional tears to her eyes.

She placed it back In the box, dapping underneath her eyes with her fingertips. Torrie saw a small black box, she opened it and saw a golden locket lying in the box. Torrie touched the locket with her finger, her eyes closed when a sudden memory came flooding back into her mind.

Torrie opened her eyes, she closed the box placed it back in the box along with the photo albums. She saw a single CD buried between the albums. Torrie opened the case, and went to her CD Player.

She waited for the music to start, while the music started to play. It bought a smile to land on Torrie's face. A song, she hadn't heard in a very long time. "I'm Still On Your Side"

Torrie sat on the bed, listening to the song. The feeling within her body bought memories through like photographs passing through her mind. The lyrics of the song it just played along with the memories like a soft melody.

"_I will stand up for you no matter what you are going through,_

_ going through, going through _

_You found a place where you belong _

_New friends that can do no wrong _

_That's what you believe But _

_who is going to be there when you fall To build up when you are feeling small _

_Give you love that you need Who will, I will When the whole world turns against you, Ain't no lie _

_Don't you know that I will stand up for you _

_No matter what you are going through I'm still on your side Any time day or night Don't care if it's wrong or right I'm still on your side" _

Torrie sat on the bed listening to the lyrics, images from the past came to life. For the first time in a long time, she started to think about the past. One specific thing, one to remember. Her moments with John Cena. It was flashing through, in moments she shared with him.

"_John" her voice echoed, while her arms went around the back of his neck as they shared a warm embrace. The inside palm of her hand curled around back of his neck. His hands landed on her back. Keeping Torrie close in his embrace. _

….

_Giggling, while sitting on a table backstage in arena. Torrie leaped off the table, and hugged John keeping the smile on her face. Her hand on the back of his neck, with her other hand landing on his back._

_Torrie smiled brightly, feeling John's hands on her back keeping in an embrace. _

…

"_Happy Birthday!" _

_John looked at Torrie standing In the ring, dressed casually. What was catching Cena' s eyes was the cream pie in Torrie's hands. It was a smack down house show taking place on 23__rd__ April 2005, John Cena's 29__th__ birthday. _

_John backed away, "No keep that away from me…." he chuckled. _

_Torrie tilted her head, still holding the cream pie on a plate. Opening her mouth wide, white teeth exposed along the mischievous smile played across her face before she pied it into John's face. _

_Torrie dropped the plate, as she giggled on. Cena stood there with a face full of cream pie, rubbing it off his face. Torrie licked her fingers, before she hugged John after giving him a special birthday surprise. _

_As she embraced him, the cream came on her shoulder. John whispered "you wait till your birthday" Torrie saw a bit of cream on John's chest, she dapped her fingertip, licked it with her lips. _

_Her eyes sparkling, a smirk playing on her face. Torrie giggled as she climbed out of the ring, blowing a kiss to John Cena. One last smile, turning on her heel, she walked away. _

…

Torrie sat on the bed, she remembered that night. A smile came to her face, nothing beats remembering a happy time. Torrie decided not to think about what happened after, involving her disgruntled ex husband.

The less she thought of him, the better. The tears she had cried, there was no more hurt, heartbreak. Torrie suffered a fall and a break in her heart. It made her stronger. Made Torrie a fighter. Everything she went through felt worth it. The storms had subsided, the sunrise rose once again.

Her marriage, peter grunner was definitely in the past. This was Torrie's story, and the end was still unwritten so anything could still happen.

In life, anything is possible. Everything happens for a reason. Soon, very soon.

Torrie's story will take a unexpected twist, binding her with someone that she's held close to her heart for many years.

The special bond between Torrie & John was created due to the betrayal of her ex husband. How can this bond become stronger? More special? Unbroken.

One thing is for sure, the bond will be forever.

…..

A sudden light came from her iphone, Torrie looked down at her pink iphone, Clicking on her twitter page, there were a number of tweets. "Boy, he wasn't kidding" Torrie read a few of them. Before she clicked on the tweet button, to send out a tweet.

She had to back up, John's story. Cover story at that.

"Last night was unexpected, got stuck in a evaluator. Thanks JohnCena for helping me out, calming me down! :)" Torrie watched the tweet appear on her timeline.

Torrie smiled, "Done" she remembered, John telling her they went to the gym.

"Watching JohnCena work out, made me feel like a weakling lol" Torrie tweeted.

She saw the newest tweets on her page, Torrie let out a smile before she continued to unpack from a very unexpected few days trip.

…...

"Orange Juice for me, a Jack Daniels for him" Phil spoke at the bar, John sat next to him.

"Only 1 drink, its been a long day" John spoke holding the shot glass.

Phil took a sip of his orange juice. "I'm glad I'm straight edge, no hangovers"

"Hangover? I'm having 1 drink then I'm headed to my room to get some rest" Cena explained.

"So how are you doing buddy?" Phil asked.

"I'm fine, just exhausted"

"Oh yeah, a few hectic days for you" Phil sipped on drink.

Before John could say anything, his phone bleeped. He pressed a button and saw a text "Done, covered x" He smiled knowing the text was from the same blonde, he shared a secret with.

John looked to his twitter page, saw 2 "Torrie11" tweets. Cena grinned reading tweets. Torrie was wonderful, she had backed his side. Their night would remain a secret much to John's relief.

While Phil was chatting, he typed a message back. "torrie11. "No problem, thanks. You're strength is a different kind sweetheart"

"It must have been unexpected?"

"What was?" Cena asked with his eyes on the screen.

"Meeting Torrie Wilson unexpectedly, after being made to look like a moron by Rocky"

John looked towards Phil, "Goes to show anything is possible" John picked up his glass.

"Yeah, yeah…do you take me for a complete moron" Phil asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and Torrie slept together, so if you're going to continue to lie. At least think of better lies, its starting to get boring"

John coughed dryly on his drink. "What? Don't….be, goodness Phil you letting your imagination run wild. Which I don't really want to know…"

"Give it up, Cena you've been rumbled"

John eyed Phil, "If you already knew, why did you put me through hell for hours!" he snapped quietly.

"For fun" Phil winked.

John glared at his friend with his cold blue eyes. "You have exactly 5 seconds to get away from me, before I hunt you down and kill you"

Phil looked on innocently, "Bye, bye" Phil hop footed off his stool, rushed away

John watched on before he sighed softly.

"Another?" the bartender asked.

"Definitely" John told, he then lowered his head on the counter.

The young blonde known as Kelly, Kelly frowned when her friend Eve came rushing back over to the red couches.

"He's right there! Why are you heading back here?"

Eve hesitated, "I can't, He looks upset"

"Perfect opportunity, go and be his shoulder to cry on." Kelly told Eve.

The brunette shook her curls "Not yet, there's more opportunities" Eve sat back down next to Kelly, picking up her glass of wine.

Kelly turned to Eve. "I have a plan" she looked on, then the smile played on her face.

…

"JohnCena: Torrie11, "No problem, thanks. You're strength is a different kind sweetheart" Torrie read, a smile came on her face. The smile slowly faded, when she remembered the message she heard before she saw the tweet.

Torrie lied down on her bed, her fluffy Maltese Chloe laid beside her. Torrie lied on her side, with her head on two comfy pillows.

Replaying, the message from Nick. Hearing the rain slide down the window.

Torrie had come at a crossroads.

To save, press 1

To return, press 2

To delete, press 3

The sweetheart blonde didn't know what to do? After all, she thought….this chapter of her life was over, the door wasn't closed. Two gentle kisses were flashing through Torrie's mind, one with her ex boyfriend Nick, one with John Cena.

The door hadn't closed, the question is….. would Torrie close it?

…..

End Of Chapter, thank you to all that has read/reviewed this story. Its doing better than I thought it would. This chapter was more of a filler, showing how John and Torrie became good friends.

On a complete different note, I am enjoying Raw right now :D I'm so glad that there is John/Eve stuff, the story ended in the best way possible. I giggle every time I think of that segment. When you're saying what you're master plan is, make sure the person you're planning on using isn't behind you Eve. I loved how she grabbed hold of John, almost attacked lol.

I do like how Eve is now, she could shape up to be a heel diva, new vixen maybe.

We're on the road to Wrestlemania 28, all I can say. I'm on John Cena's side. Forever CeNation. He deserves to win on April 1st. He's the most hardworking, dedicated, passionate superstar. I just love and adore him! Raw just gone, John owned The Rock, I couldn't be happier. I loved it! Will be interesting to see what happens in the next upcoming weeks….I'm in John's corner all the way! :D

Anyways that's enough rambling from me, I've been waiting for a long time for Cena to beat the holy hell out of Rock, it's slowly coming around the corner so I'm excited.

Please leave a lovely review for me, let's try and get 10 reviews like the last one. Any review is much, mucho appreciated :P

Chapter 7-Candice becomes suspicious, Torrie's decision either to keep Nick or move on. Stacy turns up on Torrie's door step, what has she forgotten?


	7. Never Forget, Always Remember

Chapter 7-Never Forget, Always Remember.

"_Please Torrie, I just want you to call me. I'm going crazy without you, I still love you please just call me. Okay bye" _

Lying on her bed, in her tidy bedroom. Torrie heard her ex's voice call on her phone. Still, the blonde hadn't made her decision. It was the 5th time she had listened to the same message.

Torrie honestly didn't know what to do, every single time she listened the message. The choice got harder. Why was it hard? That question was simple. Torrie had fallen in love with Nick Mitchell after her divorce was finalised.

Torrie moved on, built a life with Nick. Going on 5 years. Still Torrie called time on her relationship, they called it quits.

There was no betrayal, Nick didn't cheat. The reason it had ended because Torrie and Nick were going down different paths.

Torrie wanted to think, hope they had a future. Nick didn't want the same things so she had decided to let go, he came an Ex. It was plain, but hurtful situation.

Torrie left LA, for New York a week later. That's when her trip took a very shocking turn. After a night out, the blonde found herself stranded. Barefoot, in the rain. Torrie was saved by a friend from the past, known as John Cena.

The Cenation leader, rescued the blonde from the dark night. Torrie felt like she

Couldn't be alone that night. She'd have tears falling on her pillow. That surely wasn't the case, Torrie Wilson & John Cena fell each other's arms after a heart to heart. They spent the night with each other.

The morning after, Torrie felt like she was given a whole new patch of strength. Cena was her voice of reason. When she asked for advice, he gave it to her. When she needed a sense of comfort, John held her closer.

He understood, the reasons of why she threw away a 5 year relationship. John was more than a friend, that night. Definitely it was something she'd remember, never forget.

Torrie thought she had moved on, now after a message. She felt herself thinking back a chapter. Does she stay with Nick? Hope for the best or does she leave, close the book completely on their relationship.

If she did take him back, how would she know Nick wanted the same things? He could have just called her because he still loves her.

"_But I love him," _

"_Sometimes love isn't enough" a deep voice went in her mind. _

Torrie sat up on the bed, she clicked the button to hear it play again. Still she hadn't decided what to do? The moments started to play In her mind, happy moments she and Nick shared.

What was the Idaho beauty meant to do?

Something simple, just got complicated once again.

Torrie lied back down on bed, Torrie closed her eyes letting in a soft breath thinking of the few eventful days. Right now, The beautiful Torrie could not make a decision.

She needed more time to think.

….

Phil Brooks opened his hotel room door, his head popped out to scan the place for a frustrated large man that could kill him. Phil's eyes scanned around, clearing his throat.

He stepped completely out of his hotel room door. Phil took a few steps, before someone came from the corner and grabbed Phil in a headlock.

"Oh god, how long have you been waiting there!"

"A few minutes, just came from the bar" John kept Phil in a tight headlock.

Phil squinted his eyes "John, John. We're not in the ring, its not a match. Ease up….man" Phil said, but John applied more pressure.

"Ow, I can't feel my ears" Phil whined.

"You want to have fun at my expense, so I'm going to get you back"

"I wasn't having fun…..that's silly. I was just being curious….I think its great you're moving on, please let go I think my ear is going to fall off. it's the one I have pierced"

John kept Phil's head in a lock. "Please, think its awesome you slept with playboy cover girl, not a lot of superstars can say that"

John tightened his grip.

"Oww, oww! Tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it! Or say it. Please, please I beg of you let go" John loosened his grip, Phil immediately rubbed his ears after it felt like they had been squeezed to death.

"Well now you know, its only fair you hear the whole story" John said.

Phil chuckled "Oh no, its okay"

"No you took a lot of interest, its only fitting you hear the full story." John spoke, patting Phil on the back smiling.

Phil smiled slightly "Oh great"

He regretted having some fun at his friends expense, because now he will be told the whole story something he's not at all interested in.

…..

Knock, knock, knock.

The resounding thuds on her front door awoken the blonde from a short nap. Torrie went for a lie down to rest. She had fallen asleep.

"Tor! TLC is in the house!" the voice shouted outside.

Torrie opened her eyes again, she watched Chloe climb off the bed rushing to the door for company.

"Oh" Torrie moaned, she climbed off her bed and made her way downstairs. The black heels leaned on the white carpet of the stairs. Each step, she made closer to her front door.

Torrie opened the door, to see smiles on Lilian Garcia & Candice Michelle's faces.

"Hey babe!" The song bird wrapped Torrie in a hug.

"Hi girls, come on in" Torrie welcome them into her house.

Torrie hugged both Candice and Lilian, before the three former divas all sat down in the living room. Candice had Stewie on her lap, Torrie stroked Chloe and Lilian had Pepper in the grip of her hand.

"So how is our lovable Torrie?" Lilian asked.

Torrie smiled at her two friends. "I'm doing great,"

Lilian stared at Torrie, "Have I missed something? You did break up with Nick? That wasn't part of my imagination"

"No, Lil. This is what shocked me too. Torrie has already picked up the pieces" Candice answered.

"So I won't need the tissues, wine and chocolate?" Lilian asked.

Torrie shook her head "Well wine and chocolate that's a keeper"

"I bought the ice cream" Candice added putting the tub of chocolate chip on the table.

"That's a keeper too, but I'm doing more than fine"

"What in the world changed?" Lilian asked Torrie.

"I just realised there's no point on dwelling on the past," Torrie spoke while she smiled softly. She kept to herself about the message from Nick.

Lilian smiled, "Well that's good"

"I know Lil, I'm feeling it too A little redundant."

Torrie looked at Lilian and Candice, before she let a smile across her face. "Girls, you know I love you both so much but I'm not going to waste my time on something that's not built…to last"

"_She's used that sentence about 3 times now…." _Candice thought, while she idly glanced at Torrie.

"Well I'm happy that you're doing alright" Lilian giggled while she hugged her.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, while she smiled sweetly. "So Lilian, what is this surprise you've got for us?"

"Ooh! Yeah, well guess what I have!" Lilian opened her purse, bought out a CD.

"It's my single debut, with the video!" Lilian said excited.

Torrie gasped out a delighted smile, "Aw Lil, that's wonderful I'm so happy for you!"

"Can we watch it?" Candice smiled.

"Definitely, it's the advance copy" Lilian spoke.

Torrie walked to the study, and got out her laptop. She turned the laptop on, and placed Lilian's CD, she loaded up the media player. Torrie, Lilian and Candice huddled together in front of the laptop to watch Lilian's music video "You Drive Me Loca"

The TLC girls watched the video as it started to play. Lilian Garcia was singing in a mental hospital. As the video continued, Torrie and Candice saw themselves included in the music video. Torrie & Candice were at the café, with sun shining as Lilian held hands with her love interest, greeting the two beauties.

While Torrie heard Lilian singing through the speakers, it had a sudden effect on her. Hearing the lyrics of the song. While she sat there, Torrie didn't even feel Candice putting her hand on Torrie's back.

_Torrie felt herself draw closer, he held her closer. His fingers were gliding through her blonde locks. Torrie's eyes began to close, his lips touched hers. _

_She felt his power of his kiss take over. _

Torrie continued to watch the music video, but her mind was drifting into her own fantasies.

_The sun rose high in the sky, effect of the sunrise reflected on the ocean. _

_The gentle breeze blew her golden locks, the grains of sand sunk in her feet. His large arms wrapped around her waist. Clad in a silk white summer dress. She leaned back on his chest. Turning around, to gaze into his ocean blue eyes. _

_The smile shone like the beautiful sun, Her hand leaned on his shoulder blade. _

_The sunrise hovered over the passionate kiss. Her hand glided up his bare chest before her hand rested behind his head. His hands leaned on her back and head, keeping Torrie in his strong arms. _

_His eyes were the colour of the crystal ocean. _

_His eyes were sparkling light, _

_The eyes of John Cena gazed at Torrie Wilson…underneath the sunset. _

Lilian, Candice and Torrie huddled together, giggling and smiling in the video. As the video came to an end, it shown the story was nothing but a fantasy in Lilian's head. She was admitted to a hospital, thinking that she and her love interest were actually together.

Candice, and Torrie talked to the doctor who was the love interest, that Lilian fantasised about. The music video ended, with Torrie and Candice walking with the doctor with Lilian leaning on the door.

Torrie watched the screen on the laptop, but her mind was circling in her own dreaming fantasies.

_Lying down on the sand, her fingers feeling his skin. Her eyes remained on his abs. he lied beside her. Torrie's smile sparkled at him, his hand went around her waist. The two shared a kiss. Her hand touched his dimpled cheek. _

_Torrie smiled, leaning in for a gentle kiss. _

A sudden tapping started to happen, it started draw Torrie out of her sudden fantasy.

"_Never forget, Tor, never forget. I'll be there" the voice echoed. _

"_Don't want to leave, I'll always remember" Torrie's own voice echoed. _

"Wow babe, that was absolutely awesome! You are truly the best singer in wwe history!" Candice congratulated Lilian on her newest success.

"Thank you, I'm beyond happy with it!" Lilian beamed.

Torrie sat there, she shuddered coming back from the sudden fantasy. Cena's breathless kiss was on her mind. Nick's message suddenly entered her mind too.

Full of mindful thoughts, Torrie smiled at Lilian. "That was beautiful, Lilly" she hugged Lilian.

"Couldn't have done it without my TLC girls" Lilian giggled, The three shared a group hug. Torrie closed her eyes over their shoulders. Another fantasy came through her mind.

_Torrie leaned on the rail of the bridge, looking out of the beautiful sunset. She stood where she used to reside with her ex husband. Tampa Florida. Torrie watched lovely colours in the night sky, with the ocean in the background. _

"_I'm happy I came back here, 5 years it's been" Torrie told. _

_A man came beside her, her hand lied on the bridge. John's hand gasped Torrie's hand. Their fingers clasped together, tightly. The blonde turned towards John. She leaned on his shoulder. _

"_You know, it's always your home" _

_Regardless of the heartbreak of a failed marriage, it was truly her home. It was most happiness time of her life. _

"_I found you" a soft whisper muttered. _

_Torrie came from John's shoulder. He kissed her in the beautiful moonlight. _

…

"I think we should celebrate, Tor. Open the wine"

"I'm on it" Torrie grabbed the bottle of wine, she walked to her kitchen to get a bottle opener. Once she reached her kitchen, she put the wine on the counter. Torrie leaned both her hands on the counter thinking of the sudden fantasies that suddenly hit her.

"What is wrong with me?" Torrie muttered above a whisper.

After watching Lilian's music video, it struck something inside of her. Torrie had a secret, she had been dazed by John Cena. Their night together was just magic. It affected Torrie in a number of ways, now the days have passed by.

The feelings were coming to the reality, the dust settled. The shadows were almost into the light. What else was lying there?

Now not only was she starting to feel different, Torrie was starting to dream like a fairytale princess.

"Oh god, what was that?" Torrie brushed through her blonde hair.

She could feel the sudden thump in her chest. All this was starting to freak Torrie out. What in the world was going on with her?

"Tor, what's taking you so long?" Candice asked walking into the kitchen.

Torrie rose from the counter, she quickly opened the cupboard to grab three wine glasses. "Just getting the glasses" Torrie hid the nerves in a smile.

Candice nodded "Well let's make the most of this night, girly night" Candice grabbed the wine.

Torrie stood there holding the glasses, before she took a moment to breathe again. The last few days was a whole new light of direction.

A bridge of light, what direction will it take?

Torrie walked back into the living room, hoping no more complications.

…..

Phil sat there, wide eyes after John told him the story. "John,"

"Yeah" John said.

Phil took a moment, "Too much information"

"You wanted the whole story" John told.

"Not the "Whole" fricking bundle…okay excluding brain stabbing image in my head. That will scar me for life, how in the world did it happen?" Phil asked.

"It just did,"

"Do you regret it?"

John looked at Phil thinking of that question. "No I don't, it wasn't some one night stand Torrie and I have history. I've known and cared for her, 9 years"

"Wow that's a long time" Phil said.

"Yeah it is" Cena agreed.

"All those years, something like that we won't ever get into again. But it can changes things?"

John looked at Phil, "I may not regret it, but I'm not going to do anything. I just want to concentrate on my career, on April 1st. I don't want or need anything else"

Phil glanced at John, "You're going to be okay?"

John Cena glanced at his friend, before he nodded. "Yeah"

John don't regret his night with Torrie, he will never forget. Always remember the night, he held such a special girl closer all night.

…

Giggles were going around the room, Torrie enjoyed girl time with Candice, Lilian.

"We should tweet picture" Torrie clicked her iphone. Candice, Lilian huddled closer to Torrie as they all posed for the picture.

"TLC slumber party" Torrie tweeted the picture on her twitter page.

Torrie put her phone back down on the table. She curled her legs up on the couch holding a pillow to her chest.

"Shall we see what's on Tv?" Candice clicked on the flat screen television. Torrie flicked through the channels.

"Hey look its Survivor Series"

Torrie rolled her eyes "Oh did we have to?"

Candice looked towards Torrie, "You wanted to watch Raw earlier"

Lilian smiled "The Rock returns too" Torrie rolled her eyes again before she flicked off the channel.

Candice gasped out amused at Torrie's sudden attitude "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to watch The Rock come in, own the place and make John to look like a lemon standing in his "Great" shadow" Torrie explained.

"Dwayne is the most successful person in wwe, Tor. He's a celebrity" Lilian told.

"You're right, he is. I love The Rock but he's not the hardest worker, he said I'm back never leaving. You know if you don't have cable, just go on you tube and find a speech back in 2002 where he says exactly the same thing".

Lilian went on to say something, Torrie interrupted. Candice grew even more suspicious.

"Then what….he comes back, what happens. He leaves again, and disrespects the guy that is there, always been there. John Cena is the most dedicated superstar in history, hardworking, he gives everything's he got. Tries his hardest to give everything he possibly can. He's always there, trust me I know"

"He's passionate, he loves to make others happy" Torrie softly told.

"Who are we talking about here?" Lilian asked.

Torrie sipped her drink. "John of course, he's such a great guy. Warm, genuine, he knows how to make a girl smile, he gives her that smile makes her feel special" Torrie's smile started to come across her face while she pictured John's smile.

Torrie's smile stayed on her face for a few moments. She realised Candice and Lilian were looking at her. She cleared her throat. "I've been told," she rubbed her neck gently.

"Anyways I just don't like how Dwayne has come in, and disrespected John. He shouldn't be so humble but John's respectable. He'll do it for the business, well he'll do whatever it takes for the business. Being passionate" Torrie explained in a soft tone.

Torrie listened to her own words, her lashes blinked down. "Well that's my view," she perked her eyelashes up at the ceiling. "Overall, I love them both. Will be a great match" trying to block out, the words she had just said.

Her voice was definitely heard.

Candice and Lilian nodded their head, agreeing with her. "Definitely"

Candice's gaze stayed on Torrie, she knew there was something Torrie wasn't telling them. The go daddy diva may have just worked it out.

….

Late at night….

Torrie slid doors of her backdoor, in seconds she felt the night breeze blow in her face. Torrie's lashes blinked at the colour of the night.

Her fingers glided gently down her blonde straight locks, as she stepped down the

concrete steps of her back garden. Every step, her black heels clanked.

Torrie saw the moonlight reflecting off the ocean in her view. One thing she loved about living in LA. She only had to look afar, right before her eyes. The deep ocean was there, to gaze at.

Torrie continued to walk, feeling the wind. Torrie folded her arms just below her bust. Her hands curled underneath her elbow. Her golden blonde hair was blowing softly off her shoulders.

Her arms rested at her side, Torrie lowered her head to the concrete below. She saw the tip of her velvet heels she had on her feet. Her fanned out eyelashes blinked downwards.

Moments after, her eyes closed. Her vision was the colour of the night.

The feeling of the loneliness returned, the last time she felt lonely. An old friend bought a comfort. Torrie started to feel lonely, standing all by herself.

Lately, Torrie started to miss John. She missed the smile that just bought the light out of her. The comfort, he gave. The words, he had said. She knew John had always been there for her.

John Cena was always so warm, genuine to Torrie. He could tell when she was upset. Even if she didn't say a single word. He would know, she would see the concern in him. He would be interested in what she had to say. John would take the time, out to listen to her even when he was the most busiest person on the roster.

Torrie could remember times where he would sit down with her, let her cry to him. She'd tell him secrets, ask for advice. He'll just be the friend she needs, even if she was afraid to reach out. John would continue to stand by her side, as any true friend would.

Torrie knew he would stand up for Torrie, he would defend her. After all he has done in the past.

That was the moment, a special memory came through her mind.

_Flashback, Year 2007_

"_How could you do this to me! Doesn't 3 years of marriage mean nothing to you!" Heartbroken Torrie screamed._

_Torrie cried, being the broken-hearted. _

"_I just did to you, exactly what you would have done to me." _

"_What I've done…" Tears fell from her eyes. _

"_You're the one that was running away from our marriage, you didn't leave the company with me. You're supposed to be my wife! Torrie." _

"_Because I didn't leave with you, you cheat on me!" _

"_No, you would have done exactly the same in time. You are more interested in someone else. You're supposed to be my loyal, faithful wife" _

"_That's what I've always been! I've given my everything to you!" _

"_You're more interested in a certain someone else! You are nothing but a self centred, selfish, bitch. I'm through with you! And this marriage" Torrie could feel the break in her heart, someone she had exchanged vows with had just crushed her heart into pieces. _

_Torrie's head lowered to ground, delicate tear fell. She just ran away. As she turned the corner. Her heel slipped, she felt to the ground below. _

_Torrie yelped in pain, she let out a few tears crying. Kneeling in a heap on the floor. _

_Her head lowered, the tears fell on the floor. _

_She didn't feel strong at all, Torrie was distraught at what had happened. As she cried, she didn't notice a man standing afar had seen her fall down to the floor._

"_Torrie you're alright?" John Cena asked concerned. _

_Torrie just kept her head down, she sniffled softly. John kneeled down beside the upset diva. _

"_I'm okay" Torrie's words were above a whisper. _

"_That was a nasty fall, let me help you up. Its alright" John's hand went on her back, with his other hand landed on her arm. Gently, Cena helped a shaken Torrie Wilson back to her feet. _

"_Do you want to see a trainer?" _

_Torrie shook her head softly "No, I'm fine" _

_John stared at her, "What's wrong Torrie?" _

_Torrie didn't answer, her head just lowered down in silence. Could she actually say the words, Peter had done. Her husband, someone she loved with all her heart. _

"_Sweetheart, its okay. Whatever it is you can tell me?"_

_Torrie lips murmured apart, "Peter is having an affair," _

_John's friendly blue eyes grew cold, "What?" _

"_My marriage is over," Torrie started to cry. "I feel so stupid" _

_John looked at Torrie, before his arms went around her. Torrie immediately latched on, the vulnerability struck her. She needed comfort. "For what its worth, I'm sorry Torrie" John softly spoke. _

"_Well, well if this is not a surprise?" Peter Gunner told. _

_Torrie heard him, she just buried her head in John's chest. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. Her heart had been broken in half over the betrayal. Peter wasn't showing an ounce of remorse. _

"_Just…just go away Peter, go back to your tramp" Torrie moved from a furious John Cena. _

"_How can you look in the mirror, what you did to her?" _

"_What business is it for yours, Cena?" _

_John's eyes almost turned to ice. "If I were you, you'll leave right now before I get angry. I don't like to get angry, so don't push it Gunner" John Cena warned. _

"_John, please lets just go" Torrie wanted to walk away, but Cena didn't want Peter to get away what he had done to his good friend. _

_Cena knew Torrie didn't deserve it, she was the sweetest woman he had come to know over the years. _

"_I can look in the mirror, still not feel ashamed." _

"_Well you're a self centred, see through, egoistical son of bitch that should stay loyal to his wife" _

"_I may have cheated, but you Torrie. You're the one that killed this marriage. You're nothing but a spoilt, devious, selfish, disloyal bitch. I'm happy to be shot of you. Cant wait to sign those divorces papers" _

_Torrie stood there, frozen at his words. Delicate tears were behind her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry anymore. _

_Her eyelashes lowered to close, she felt herself taking in a soft breath. Her lips drew apart staying strong. Once her eyes re opened, they were full of water. _

_John had enough, he grabbed Peter by the collar and slammed him to the door. With so much force. Peter fell through the open door and landed on the floor. _

_Torrie's hurt expression suddenly turned. She couldn't believe what John Cena had done. _

_He stood up for her, what she was currently going through. He still remained by her side. Even if it was wrong or right. He had done something, no one had ever done before._

_John went to lengths, that the belle couldn't believe. _

_Torrie watched her writhing husband on the floor, for first time since the betrayal was known. A sweet smile came on her face, through the tears in her eyes. _

_That smile was for John. _

_The hero of the night. _

…...

Torrie remembered that night, it was that night. She found a forever friend in John.

He wasn't just some guy she knew, worked with in wwe. He was a friend.

If it wasn't for John, god knows what would have become of Torrie. He helped her through her divorce. One thing, always Torrie appreciated. Cena never failed to put the smile back on her face.

The woman that stood before the moonlight ocean, was all because of John. He had been there, to stand there with her. She was never alone. She wasn't standing there alone in the dark. Thanks to John, he helped her move on, push forwards with her own life.

She believed in the term thanks to John "Better In Time" thankfully it did.

With the help of John Cena, year 2006 they picked up the pieces together. Torrie grew stronger, it all became worth it.

Torrie remembered thinking at the time, John's fiancée was one lucky woman.

The happiness returned to the heart of Torrie, she even let herself love again. John was right there, to give the advice so Torrie wouldn't be afraid to give her heart away again.

Time was the enemy, it had drifted John and Torrie apart. But judging from the currents events. Days may have passed, months into years. The special bond was still alive.

It was a candle light flame was indeed burning bright.

One thing Torrie definitely knew, in a heartbeat. It was amazing to see John Cena again. He had just something special, that made her smile on.

Torrie lifted her head, Her emerald eyes continued to gaze out, with nothing but silence. Her mindful thoughts was all the company she needed.

Torrie continued to walk, until she found herself closer to the view of the ocean.

The blonde leaned on the sea front wall, the gentle night breeze blew the golden locks on her back.

Her emerald eyes continued to look out to the moonlight ocean, she heard the soft waves coming to the shore line. There was nothing but the soft silence, Torrie loved it.

It was a perfect time, to be alone with her thoughts. She still hadn't made a decision about Nick. Does she try and hope one day he will change his mind? Could it be a waste of her heart? Will she be setting herself up for another fall. All these questions were floating in her head.

Her mind started to suddenly think? "what do I do?"

The question entered her mind. _"What would John say?" _

Standing in a blue dark jeans, with a purple sequenced jumper, with black heels and a black coat with her blonde hair flowing freely on her back.

Torrie felt the breeze brush her hair back, she put her hands on her wall just gazing out at the midnight colour ocean. She turned her head, watched the waves collide off the small cliffs.

She stood alone, watching the ocean waves. At least, she thought she was alone.

….

A Few hours passed, Phil had left John alone. The midnight sky outside, detected it was indeed night time.

John Cena continued to sit down on the couch, he let his eyes close taking a moment to think about things that have been weighing on his mind.

He truly didn't believe that anything in life is possible, regarding the recent events. He believed it now. What was the odds, that a very lonely, bad night for the superstar.

It would turn all the wrongs right, make the loneliness disappear when he came face to face with an close friend. He hasn't properly seen in a few years.

If it wasn't fate that portrayed it, how else can Cena truly describe it.

He wasn't having the best few weeks, personally and professionally. He had personal problems involving his failed marriage and then someone he respected, but didn't really like. The Rock decided to show back up, it was bad enough. Cena had to be the one to seek out the great one to be a tag team partner for Survivor Series.

Never Before, Never Again. At least one of the those terms Cena was happy about.

John's eyes blinked, turning his head to the wall. For once in a while, Cena was thinking about the American Sweetheart, Torrie Wilson.

A few days has passed by, the reality had completely sunk in. John had spent the night with a dear friend of almost 10 years. Their actions had escalated the friendship bond they both built over the years.

His bad week, on the last few hours it had turned all around. Bad became good.

What will the unexpected events mean for John and Torrie? Cena didn't know but very soon, he and Torrie will find out exactly what fate has laid out for them.

John laid down on his bed, his eyes perked up at the ceiling. His eyelashes lowered to close, he started to feel really tired. The moment, his blue eyes closed. John fell asleep. He was drained emotionally and physically.

His body needed to rest, he will take on the world tomorrow.

As he slept, his phone was lighting up but the 13 time Champion remained asleep.

…..

Torrie walked down the hill, leading to the ocean. Torrie felt the soft grains on her feet. She held her black heels in her hands. She walked along the shore line.

Her eyes watched the gentle waves, come to the shore. She felt the breeze blow in her face. Torrie's mind was full of thoughts. She didn't realise someone was watching leaning on the wall.

Candice Michelle flicked her black hair onto her shoulders keeping her gaze on her friend.

Torrie put her heels back on, walking up the hill. It was pretty late at night. Torrie was heading back home, to get the sleep her body needed.

Torrie walked up the hill, turning to face the wall. She took one final glance at the ocean.

"Midnight walk on the beach?" first voice chimed, Torrie thought she was alone.

All she had for company for her thoughts.

Torrie spun her heel, to find Candice looking at her. "Candice, what are you doing here?" Torrie asked

"Looking for you, I know the whole story Torrie"

Torrie felt the wind blow her hair back. "What? Full story?"

"About you, New York. The whole new attitude…more importantly about you and Cena" Candice explained.

"_Oh gosh" _

Torrie stood there, her eyes blinked a few times. Her arms folded, her heels back peddled. "Wh…at? What? Do you mean?"

"It was so obvious after you jumped on the John Cena band wagon, you've never been one to speak that strongly."

Torrie rose her fingertips through her golden blonde hair. The nerves that suddenly struck were making Torrie nervous by the second. Torrie lowered her head to the ground for a brief moment, trying to act as normal as she can.

"_Does Candice know? Has she figured it out? Did you let your secret out?" _questions circled in Torrie's mind. It wasn't making her feel any better.

Torrie felt the sudden thud in her heartbeat. What was the best possible way to answer, silence Candice. "I…I…John's a friend…okay he's always been one of my favourites. I love John, Rock, Stone Cold, Shawn Michaels. Rey Mysterio. Randy Orton….the list is endless…"

"I want John to win, he's got my vote. I love them both, but definitely John" Torrie told.

Candice looked at her. "Stop pretending Tor, I know"

Torrie's eyes grew wide, "You know?" her voice softly muttered.

"About New York" Candice told.

Torrie gulped down the lump In her throat, she turned back towards the ocean. Her breathing had increased. She could feel the hotness in her cheeks.

The image of Torrie's hand landing on John's cheek, as they kissed passionately in her mind.

Did Candice know?

"I know Torrie, about John….."

Torrie closed her eyes, bracing herself with a deep breath. The sound of ocean waves occupied the silence. How does she talk her way out? Does she just tell Candice the truth? Hope for no more drama.

"Okay, well…"

"You told John about Nick didn't you?" Candice asked.

Torrie heard Candice's words, a sense of relief hit her. Candice didn't know about her night with Cena.

Torrie smiled softly "Yeah I did,"

Candice walked beside her, leaning on the wall. "I thought so, most of the things you were saying wasn't all you. You said a line about 4 times, that sounded a lot like John"

Torrie bit her lip gently, lowering her gaze to the ground. "How do you know?"

Candice looked at her. "There's a lot of things that can describe John, one. He's a good listener. He gives good advice" Candice told.

Torrie looked at her, "You seem to know for sure?"

"Well I've been there before, somehow he tells you what you need to hear. He makes you….feel…"

Torrie finished Candice's sentence. "Better, he makes you feel better. Somehow he knows what to say at the right point"

Candice nodded her head.

Torrie brushed back her golden blonde hair, using her fingertips. "You know, he gives you this look on his face. Not a single word, he looks at you. The smile on his face just makes a girl feel special"

Torrie blinked her eyelashes up. "Even if she's got so much on her mind, feel so confused. Self doubt, he just listens and somehow it makes it better."

"He's just there, touches something inside of me no other can. He's always been there for me, some nights. He was more than just a friend"

Torrie felt the emotion rising up, the tears had risen in her eyes. The past was still deep in her heart. "He helped me through divorce, hardest time in my life"

Candice leaned her hand on Torrie's shoulder. "Well you'll always have John to fall back on"

Torrie let a smile shine on.

"There's nothing else that happened?"

Torrie looked at Candice for a moment, her head lowered down. "No, I told John about Nick that was it after…being trapped in evaluator" Torrie dryly coughed.

Once again, the secret wasn't known. Only Torrie and John knew. Much to Torrie relief. She wasn't ashamed not by far. But Torrie didn't want more questions, or drama.

What questions could arise?

Candice smiled as she hugged Torrie. "You know I'm here for you always"

Torrie hugged Candice back, she grinned "I know" she opened her eyes, and saw a glimpse of a shadow of a man standing afar. Torrie suddenly felt herself struck.

"_John?" _The man looked like him. Everything was the same

"What the?" Torrie continued to look, but the glimpse of the man was gone in seconds.

"What's wrong?"

Torrie shook her head, keeping her eyes on the place she thought she spotted John. "Nothing…I thought I saw….someone,"

Candice glanced at Torrie, "It's getting late, I'll see you later Tor. You wanna walk back together?"

"No I'm going to stay here for a bit, good night Candice"

"Good night" Candice hugged Torrie again before she walked away.

Torrie watched her friend disappear from her view. Torrie turned back towards the sea front. Did she really see John Cena?

How in the world, he wasn't here? John was somewhere else in the world.

She caught a glimpse of him, it certainly did look like John. Torrie wondered what in the world was going on.

Torrie continued to look out at the ocean, her hair was blowing with the night. Now she felt herself wondering what was all this new feelings she was starting to feel? Was it just a affect of something new, or was it something completely different?

What will it truly bring?

Torrie gazed down at spot, she thought she saw John. Yes at night, in LA. How would it be possible? It surely couldn't be him? She was having mini fantasies….maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

Torrie walked towards the hill, she took off her heels and ran to the sand. There wasn't anyone there. It was only her. Torrie whipped her head, her blonde hair landed on her shoulder. The breeze blew in her face, as she wondered in mystery.

Did she really picture John standing here? Did her eyes actually witness that?

All Torrie found was herself standing, with the ocean waves colliding with the shoreline

….

Torrie took off her heels, she sat down on her bed after her night walk. She had everything floating in her mind.

She picked up her phone from the white nightstand table, and sent out a tweet to say goodnight to her loyal followers.

A smile came across Torrie's face when she saw John had re tweeted her message. "Watching JohnCena work out, makes me feel like a weakling" then she saw underneath re-tweeted by John Cena.

She saw 1 voice message on her Iphone, Torrie clicked the button and heard the voice.

"Nick again probably…"

Safe to say, she was shocked when she heard John's voice.

The message was, _"Hey Torrie, I just wanted to say…..umm, thank you for backing me up earlier. I wanted to let you know that regardless what happened between us a few days ago. I don't want things to change for us, become awkward. I know it was a shock but I want to apologise…..I'm not quite sure why I'm saying that. I'm really lame at this as you can probably tell…" _

Torrie giggled to herself as she continued to listen. "I don't want you to think I just rang you up earlier for your help. I definitely don't want things to change for you and me. I know things certainly rose the bar…but I just wanted to tell you"

"That I meant every word I said to you, you have no idea just how beautiful you are. From the inside to outside. You said you're not nothing special, but you're wrong you're beyond that. You are the strongest woman I know, the things you've been through. You became stronger, came out fighting"

"I remember you stood up against that moron Peter, you became better. I could tell you were upset, I know you're confused. But it's not fault about your break up. I hope when you're faced with a choice, you chose the one that means the most to you"

Torrie continued to smile, the emotion was lying in her eyes. The words she was hearing were touching her heart. She was very thankful for loving friends.

"I hope this life of yours, is all you want to be. You're never alone, so don't think you are. No matter what, I'll stand by you anytime, anywhere. I'm still on your side always….remember that, never forget, Never Give Up girl" Torrie's smile widened, hearing the voice.

"Bye, Torrie. Oh this is John…"

"_Message ended" her phone told. _

Torrie saw two message were now on her iphone. One from Nick The other from John. She had finally made her decision.

Torrie closed her eyes briefly, before she pressed on a button. Nick's message restarted.

"Message deleted" the voice call on her iphone.

Torrie pressed on next button, John's message started again. She put her nail on the screen. It lit up "message saved"

Torrie stripped out of her clothes, into bed clothes. She climbed into her bed. Somehow it felt warmer. One door was closed. John had helped her make the decision, his message was what she needed. There was no doubt, no fear. He silenced that. Could it be related to something else? Or was it because she knew there was no future with Nick. Or was it more to with John?

Torrie smiled, closing her eyes falling asleep. Much needed rest after the past few days.

Dawn of tomorrow is the start of the next chapter of this story.

"_Just me, myself and I" _

The heavens above had different plans. Could it bring Torrie & John together? Will their bond grow stronger? Could the rose blossom? Will the candle light stand? Or will it by the end, die and fade away.

Only time will tell.

Chapters are being written, the end is unwritten because this story has just begun.

…..

End Of Chapter, Hope you enjoyed it. I know this story had a lot in it but I want to get a certain point of the story so badly! Its so exciting but I wanted to do a few separate weeks with John and Torrie.

John's message was cute huh? Lol. It had to be him that will help Torrie make the decision.

To safe confusion, the fantasies Torrie had did not happen in the story. They are in her head. There is more to that as well. Can't wait, cause comedy comes into this story.

The flashback was just a little addition to show how strong Torrie and John are.

How it all started. There will be follow on for that, hopefully in the next chapter.

Please keep those lovely reviews coming, I'm having such a great time right now. Everything for me, is working its way out so yay! :D

I'm loving road to Wrestlemania 28, I'll admit I loved rap/concert with John and The Rock. Both were great. Can't wait for April 1stonce in a lifetime! I'm on the side of John Cena as always, Cenation forever.

Bye-Bye, thanks again. xxx

Chapter 8-Stacy surprises Torrie, she sets Torrie up with a guy. The plans is dampened since Torrie struggles with her new feelings. More signs points to John.

Torrie feels like she's going crazy. John comes face to face with his wife again, as their divorce starts.


	8. Think Twice, Look Back

Chapter 8-Think Twice, Look Back.

The resounding of alarm clock kept beeping, on the bed side table. The blonde woman laid in the bed, with two pillows underneath her head. Her blonde locks strewed across the pillow case as she laid asleep.

Torrie's head moved slightly, hearing the alarm clock. It kept on beeping, it was her usual wake up call. Torrie usually heard the sound of her alarm, she was up on her feet and getting ready for the day.

Not today, Torrie found herself lying still in bed. She had hardly any energy. Her body was still asleep.

As the beeping continued, Torrie's arm reached out. Without looking, her head still on the pillow she tried to find the off button so the resounding beep wouldn't continue.

A moan slipped through Torrie's lips, she was still half asleep. Torrie kept tapping on her alarm clock, in the end her hand made it fall on the floor.

Lord and behold, the alarm clock stopped beeping.

Torrie turned on her side, wanting to stay asleep for a few more hours. She was so warm, and comfortable cuddled up in her bed.

Torrie's eyes slowly opened, to find a window. She continued to look for a few more seconds. She felt warm and comfortable. Torrie remembered the last time, she felt the warmth and comfort. It sure wasn't a cozy bed spread, Torrie found herself in the arms of the face of wwe, Cenation leader John Cena all night.

Torrie let a soft grin surface on her face, she sat up in the bed. She turned her head, she saw a empty space. There was no other lying beside her. All there was, was the brink of silence.

Torrie lowered her head downwards, a sense of loneliness went through her. She took another moment, to take a breath. Today was the start of a new chapter, Torrie on her own and she's still going to smile, continue on with her life.

Torrie softly sighed, she heard a little bark on the floor. The Boise Belle looked down, and smiled to see her lovable puppy Chloe was already awake, sitting down by the bed.

"Oh my lovable baby, come here" Torrie reached down, she scooped Chloe up on the bed. Torrie cuddled her fluffy white puppy.

It wasn't to soon, that Stewie and Pepper woke up. Torrie cuddled all her babies, while she sat alone in bed.

"Well babies, it's just you lot and mommy for now on"

Another sense of loneliness went through her mind. She replaced it with a gentle smile. Torrie climbed out of bed, started to get ready for the new day.

The sun was bright in the sky, it was early in the morning. Torrie has always been a early bird, so she was going out for her morning run.

Torrie always loved keeping fit, always shone in fitness competitions so she knew exactly how to keep fit. She ran every morning to keep herself fit and healthy.

Dressed in her black pants, a pink tee with white trainers. She started to stretch her body, Torrie stood in front of her dressing mirror. She bent her upper body, with her hands touching the floor.

Her hair flicked up before her hair flowed freely on her back and shoulders

when she stretched up. Torrie bent her upper body sideways, having her morning stretches before she goes out for her usual run.

Torrie turned to the puppies on the bed. "So how's coming for a run?"

Chloe lowered her head to the bed, Stewie laid back asleep and Pepper climbed on the pillow. It told Torrie, she was running alone today.

"Well okay then" Torrie giggled.

She left her bedroom, made her way downstairs. Torrie got her ipod from her purse.

Opening her front door, Torrie locked her front door and began for her morning run.

Torrie ran alongside the sea front, listening to her music. Torrie took a break, and leaned on the wall looking out at the beautiful ocean. The rays of sunlight, reflected on the sea, crystallising the water.

Torrie took a moment to admire the view, it bought a smile to her face. The ocean was such a calming place, the image was so beautiful.

Torrie went to continue running, her head turned towards the street. There he was, a muscular man, baby blue eyes. A gorgeous smile. Torrie continued to look, it was John Cena. At least that's what her eyes saw before her.

How can it be possible? John's not in LA. At least she didn't think he was.

"_What in the world?" _

Torrie turned back to the ocean for a split moment, she took another glance….no one was standing there. Torrie let a few breaths out, before she continued on running.

Torrie continued running slowly down the street, listening to music. Once again, the image of John appeared before her very eyes. It looked real, her eyes couldn't be imagining something? Could they?

It was weird, and unexpected. Torrie's eyes glanced as the figure kept walking away. She followed him, until a car went past the road. Once again, the figure was gone.

Torrie shook her head, before she started to run. This time, she ran in a different direction. Torrie turned back to the other side of the road, seeing if the figure re appeared.

Torrie kept her head turned, not looking where she was going. Torrie ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Torrie apologised.

Her eyelashes perked up, he was standing right before her. The light crystal blue in his eyes.

"_John?" _

"No problem love" an middle aged man said.

Torrie looked at him, she smiled politely. As he walked along, Torrie could have sworn the man that she bumped into. John Cena. Then moment later, the image turned to someone else.

Torrie started to feel the thud in her chest, "What? The hell…is going on?" Torrie started to run, picking up the pace.

Everything that was happening, was certainly starting to freak Torrie out.

…...

John Cena walked into his brother's living room, he had come back to Tampa Florida, since he has to start his divorce proceedings, in the next few days. Luckily, John wasn't missing any live events

John was coming up against something that is going to be hard, the end of his marriage. There was only one thing to do, his divorce. The next few days, were going to be tough.

It has been weighing on his mind, since the separation. Now the time has come around. He had to face his wife, in a few days so they can move on with their lives.

Before John could say anything, a sweet little girl crawled at his feet. John looked down, saw tiny little hand touching his jeans. "Hey Shelby" John bent down, he picked up his adorable little niece.

"God, it's so good to see you sweetheart" John cuddled, the happy little girl.

He needed all the happy times, he can get right now. John kissed Shelby's cheek, and gave her teddy bear. The little 1 year old, gurgled happily patting the bear.

"Shall we go and find your daddy, shall we?"

Shelby giggled, putting her little hands on her uncle John.

"Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Well its great to see you too, I mean I get moaned at when I don't see you guys, then I get that…I can't win" John spoke holding Shelby.

Matt chuckled, John placed his niece back down on the play mat. "It's always great to see you" John manly hugged his brother.

Shelby once again crawled over to John. He picked her up and cuddled her.

"Shall we play sweetie?" John bent down, played with Shelby a little.

After a short play with Shelby, John took a beer from his brother.

"I'm happy to see you and all, but why are you here?" Matt asked.

John sighed, taking a sip of his beer "My meeting with my lawyer is on Wednesday"

"Lawyer?"

"My divorce proceedings" John explained.

"Oh, that's come around quick. So you're definitely going through with it?" Matt asked.

John took in a breath, thinking of what Matt just asked. Is he really going through with his divorce? Could there still be a chance? Will John move on? Accept that his marriage has come to the end of the line.

"John, you are going through with it aren't you?" Matt repeated, struck by John's sudden silence.

John cleared his throat. "Yes…of course" his hands loosely on his hips, with his eyes glancing.

"John, I know its tough but…..seriously, you and Liz have been on and off more times than….I count.

"Yes, Yes I know but…."

"John, She makes you miserable, not too mention….half of the family can't stand her"

"She wasn't that bad" John muttered. "I still love her, that's not ever going to change"

"In time, it will"

"I am going through with the divorce"

"If you don't, I'm ringing dad" Matt warned.

John looked at his brother, before he chuckled softly "I am, that's why I'm here" John played with Shelby, as she touched buttons on her toy.

Matt watched on with a smile, he didn't notice a certain look on John's face.

Will he really end his marriage completely?

…...

After her morning run, Torrie walked along the shore line in a long sleeved off white shoulder dress, with a decorated flower in the side of her hair.

Her straps of her silver sandals were dangling from her fingers. Her feet felt the soft grains of the sand. Her golden blonde hair blew gently with the breeze.

Her emerald eyes watched the gentle waves on the shore, the blue skies were reflecting on the ocean.

While she walked along, Torrie felt all her worries, doubts all blew away. She just enjoyed a pleasant walk on the beach.

Taking a moment, to be on her own. Torrie stopped, turned to the ocean. There was a few moments she took to look out to the sea.

Her eyelashes blinked at the view, taking a moment to herself.

After all, the way Torrie knew…..she was alone now. Torrie was thankful for the beautiful night she shared with John Cena, she felt lucky to spend time with a loving, caring friend. Nothing beat, a warm embrace.

It turned a dark, tearful night for Torrie into light. It made the loneliness fade away.

As beautiful as the night may have been, time didn't stop for anyone. It still slipped by as the time went on….

The moment, the night will become just another distant memory. One that Torrie will remember forever. Some moments are just that special.

They linger within the heart.

…...

"Are you sure, you want to do this now?" Matt Cena asked.

"Well I have to do it, sooner than later" John told his brother, John was back home.

Tampa Florida. Being a WWE Superstar, Cena was on the road all the time. Out of year, he's only home 30 days a year. He wasn't home enough, that's one of reasons why his marriage drifted further apart.

John wouldn't have it any other way, WWE is what John loves to do. It's what he's most passionate about. John Cena has become the heart and soul of the WWE due to his hard work and dedication to the organisation.

"I wonder what else has changed? usually when I come home…..something has changed" John spoke, he and his brother approached the front door.

John touched the door handle, he went to unlock the door but to his confusion, the door opened. It was unlocked.

"Wait, out here. If I don't come back out in 5 minutes call the police" John went through the open door. He walked into the hallway, he saw loads of letters on the table.

He softly sighed to himself, looking through them. Each one, was a credit card bill.

he'll have to deal with all that too. "I'm not at all surprised…bill, bill, bill…she spent…what on a china set…." John let the letters cover the table.

All there was, silence. John turned to his head. He walked into the living room, he found a woman sitting on the couch. Hearing his footsteps, she stood up to face him.

"_Oh….that's just great" _

Cena groaned softly when he saw his wife standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" John asked.

The brunette stood in the centre of the room, "I came to talk to you" she softly explained.

"How did you get in?"

"I still have my key John, It's my house too" Liz Cena told.

John looked at her, he walked up to her. "Give me the key" he held his hand out.

Liz curled her hand, with a determined look in her eyes. She gripped her hand,

holding onto the key to their mansion. "Not until you hear me out"

John glanced at his wife, he didn't want to hear a single word. For weeks, John has told himself that once he's here. There won't be any kind of delay.

"Far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to talk about" John told firmly.

"Yes we do"

"Well I don't want to hear a single word, without being surrounded by lawyers" John explained.

The wife of John Cena gazed at her husband, her eyes were pleading. "Please John, for the sake of our marriage"

"There is…no marriage, all it is a piece of paper that will be replaced by another piece of paper, saying divorce" John told.

Liz shook her head refusing to accept it. "I don't accept that"

"Well I don't really care, or bothered. Don't hold your breath. Get out of my house and I'll see you in a few days" John walked past his wife.

Liz followed John, she grabbed hold of his arm. "Please John, just hear me out"

"Id rather swan drive, into a deep fat fryer" John shrugged his shoulders, to get out of his wife's clutches.

"Oh goodness sake! Will you just listen to me!" Liz screamed.

"Get out of my house, I'll see you in court!" John snapped back.

John looked towards the wall, Elizabeth's eyes welled up in tears after her husband's refusal to listen to her.

John turned back to hear a soft sob from his wife. He watched as the brunette lowered her head, acting like she was hiding the tears. John let his eyes slowly close, when he heard the soft sobs.

John felt his strength fade, when he saw his wife was succumb to tears. John took a moment, he wanted to keep his back straight but seeing his wife crying, he just caved in.

"Please don't cry" he mumbled.

John sighed, he sat Liz down on the couch "Wait here"

John walked away, unknown to his eye. Liz lifted her head, dapping her fingertip underneath her eyes. She flicked her hair, as she waited for John to return.

A smirk went across her face, she was going to get John back. She already had him exactly where she wants him.

John walked out of his front door, He saw his brother waiting in his car. Matt stepped out, "So stalker or burglar"

John sighed softly "Worse than that"

Matt blinked at his response "What could be worse?"

"My wife" John answered.

"Oh what, What is she doing here?"

"To talk to me"

"You told her to leave right, I mean she's left…." Matt asked, John looked at him before he turned away.

"John, you're not actually going to hear her out, are you?" Matt asked.

John turned back to his older brother, "No,…..I…." John paused in his sentence, "Umm,…you know maybe, yes I am"

"You're gonna actually hear her out?"

John looked at his brother, he let his head lower to the ground. "She's still my wife"

That's all Matt needed to hear, he slammed the car door shut standing in front of John "I knew it,"

"You knew what?"

"That you just couldn't do it, can you? Anything else bro you have your head screwed on right! But when it comes to her. You are her doormat. You let her just rail in, hook in with what? A few tears, a smile. It's all the same shit!"

"I'm going to talk to her, doesn't mean I'm taking her back!" John shouted back.

"You know everyone else believes you'll go through with it….I guess I just knew you better. You're just a push over John"

"She's still my wife" John tried to say, staying as calm as he could.

"Yeah a wife that has lied to you, betrayed you with every guy probably in Boston area"

"I'm going to talk to her, doesn't mean I'm not going to continue with the divorce"

"No you won't, you'll talk to her. Give her another chance because that's what you always do John. She turns on the waterworks, you fall for it every single time."

"No…" John firmly shook his head.

"You're soft….when it comes to that bitch" John pushed Matt towards the car.

Matt glanced at John, the steel blue eyes glared at his brother. Matt pushed John back

"Like I said, bro" Matt got close, while John was against his car.

"You're soft" Matt snapped in Cena's face.

"Say what you want, I'm going in there to talk to wife. You can wait, or go" John spoke, he walked away from his brother.

Matt just sighed. Why can't his brother just let go?

No good comes from duelling on the past. He just wanted, John to move on.

…...

Torrie strapped on her silver sandals, after a lovely afternoon on the beach. She had a few errands to run. After the past few eventful days, Torrie had decided to take a day to pamper herself, she had a energising morning run, a great afternoon on the beach and now she was going to have a movie night.

Torrie walked down the street, adjusting her silver purse. Clicking her heels on the pavement, she crossed the road. As her eyes wondered around at the view.

The gentle breeze blew her golden locks onto her back, a sudden tree caught her wondering eye. Torrie got a closer look, 2 names, initials. "JC 4 TW" a heart shape surrounded.

Torrie took a second glance, it was something completely different. Torrie just blinked her eyes, before she continued on walking.

"_I'm losing my mind"_

Torrie unlocked her Mercedes. She put her shopping bags in the boot, she opened her car door. Torrie climbed into her driver seat, she put her sunglasses on top of her head, so she had a clear vision.

Torrie turned her keys, the radio started "Lovely tribute to….from Torrie to John.." Torrie's finger quickly turned off the radio getting spooked.

A few seconds later, she turned the radio on a little slower than usual.

"_That's when love can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrongs all right….that's what makes it worth the fight…." _

The song "Bridge Of Light" by artist Pink, played in Torrie's car. She leaned back on her seat, closing her eyes breathe in deep,

She listened intentionally, the lyrics of the song suddenly bought the flashback.

_One look in his eyes, was enough. She just fell into his eyes. So beautiful, and blue. _

_One step closer, one breath in. John's hand went on her cheek, he bought her closer planting a kiss to her lips. _

Torrie re opened her eyes, she was back in reality. Torrie turned off the radio, and drove home.

These signs were becoming clear, but will Torrie listen to her heart?

_Am I crazy? Or Am I Falling For John? _

….

After the brief argument with his brother over John's decision to talk to his wife, before the divorce starts. John found himself conflicted, he found himself thinking twice and looking back on the past.

Will he try work on something that is only going to fail and fall, will he decide to give himself just another patch of pain, when it all goes wrong again. Will he hold his breath, hope that they can make it…..

Or will he, refuse to fall for her ways and continue with his divorce.

John Cena had a choice to make.

One thing that is so important to Cena, is family. He loves his family so much, his dog tags he has around his neck every night, has the names of loving family members. He hated arguing with Matt, even If it was for a minute.

When it came to anyone else, John would know what to do? But when it comes to his wife. He just loses that strength, becomes fallen to her. Each time, she ruins it. He leaves her, she cries for forgiveness. John gives it to her. It was the same old story…

Can John change it, or will it just have the same old ending?

For weeks, John has told himself countless times. To keep strong, hold on….but as soon he glances back, like poison, it makes him fall. It just falls apart.

He has to think twice, look back, that's the moment, nothing is clear.

John walked back into the hallway, he saw her sitting there. He took in a soft breath before he made his way back over to her. "So enlighten me? What do you want to talk about?" John asked.

"I wanted to see you before, we are in that room" She told softly.

John glanced at her "Fine, I'm listening. What is it?"

Liz lowered her head, before she looked at John. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because you and me are over, we've tried so many times. It just falls apart every time I'm done"

"You don't mean that, everything we have been through over the years. We've been through everything together John. We belong together. There is no other, you know that"

John rubbed his temple, he could feel his walls slowly breaking down. The Resolve within him, was crumbling "This is always what happens, you and I….its just a train wreck"

"No, it's called a marriage. John. There's good times and bad times." Liz came closer to him. "But we get through whatever gets thrown at us, when it's good, its great"

John listened to her words, his eyes lowered to ground. The walls were breaking. The guard was lifting slowly. What lies there….forgiveness.

"Remember our first kiss, all those years ago. I remember exactly what you said to me. The times we had nothing, going to fast food restaurants…." every inch. She came closer to John.

"Yeah I remember…" he muttered.

"When you proposed to me, our vows….the day we got this house, we can do it John….I love you so much, please don't leave me" she touched John's chest.

John closed his eyes softly, he was vulnerable. Liz knew it, she inched closer and gently kissed John. Feeling the kiss, John kissed back.

He was weakened. John's arm rose around her back.

That's when it hit him…..

A sudden beautiful smile flashed through his mind. The echo of voices went through.

"_So what do you do then? If you still love them?" _

"_Sometimes love isn't enough" _

John suddenly stood up, breaking the kiss. "No, no,"

Liz's eyes hid a blare, she was so very close in getting him back. All she had to hear was those few very words, they would be together once again. John broke away, before those words were spoken.

"John…"

John turned to face, his wife. All those memories flashed through his mind but a sense of strength kept the wall up. "No, don't you get it?"

"John, just…listen to me, we have to try. Try with me. Let's do this again"

John stepped away, "I don't want to try anymore, okay I don't. I don't want to hope, try that we can work, because it never will!"

Liz shook her head firmly, "No don't say that"

"It won't, because you won't change. Neither will I! we make each other miserable. We don't connect like we used too. I go and give everything I have, you just take and take, then when you do something bad. You actually make me feel like I'm the one that forced you….when really, I never did…"

"John," she tried to stop him.

"No, no, no I'm not going to fall for it again…" John moved her hands away from him.

"You aren't no saint, yourself! You are put an career before me! I tried, I tried to accept it. I supported it…"

"Supported it? You ignored it! You know Sam, Randy's wife. She actually comes along! You don't come to Hall Of Fame ceremony's. You barely show at arenas….

As long as you had the nice things….you got pretty things, that's the only reason you're here. Because you realise, without me. You're not going to have those nice things anymore"

"You're ridiculous…" Liz dismissed.

John scoffed, "Oh really?" he walked to the table where the bills laid.

"So all these, are what? Invitations….to charities," John picked them up, before he threw them towards the wall.

"You were never here! So I was depressed, I get lonely…I felt like you and I had a online marriage. You were married to a schedule"

"Yeah well, I'm done. I've had enough…."

"The next time I want to see your face, is when there's lawyers present. Because I'm going to put an end to you and me for good" John firmly told, he was standing strong.

A sudden flash of anger went through her eyes, she swung her hand and slapped John across the face. "You're making a huge mistake, you will regret this! You'll wish you didn't do this. You'll wish you had accept my offer….because I will hurt you"

"You'll wish you were with me, all those nights. When you finally do lose what you love the most…you'll regret this!"

"Get out of my house, then after the divorce. Get out of my life!" John snapped back.

Liz's eyes beamed a glare. "Go to hell,"

"No thanks, I don't want to see you there"

Liz's eyes grew like a wildfire, she grabbed her purse,

"Whoa, whoa. I want my key back"

"The house is half mine" Liz folded her arms.

"Fine, I'll change the locks" John gave her a smile, Liz huffed angrily before she stormed towards the door.

Matt Cena had stood by the door, he had a smile across his face. He had heard everything. He was definitely proud of his brother, not falling back into her clutches "Hey Liz, good to see you…"

"Drop dead, Matt" Liz slammed the door.

Hearing that door slam, John took a breath lowering his gaze to the floor. He had done it, done everything he could to hold himself together without crumbling to pieces. Cena had achieved that.

Matt walked into the living room, John looked up from the floor to see his brother.

"Well id say, I owe you an apology. I was wrong" Matt told.

John shook his head, he gently chuckled "Just don't say a word" the brothers slapped hands.

"Okay, I won't….but just 1 question?" John turned his head towards his brother, waiting for the question. "What changed?"

John glanced at him, before a gentle grin came on his face. "It was never meant to last"

"I'll be there with you on Wednesday"

"Thanks bro" John smiled.

Matt just smiled back. Finally his brother was free.

…...

Torrie came in with a bowl of ice cream, barefoot. She cuddled up on the couch. "Ready for Sam & Dean's world" Torrie got in the blanket. Chloe, Stewie, and Pepper were all sitting on the blanket.

"Now this is heaven, who needs guys" Torrie leaned back, she let a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Torrie pressed on the DVD remote, started to watch series "Supernatural"

Of course, fate had decided to interputt Torrie's night when the door suddenly knocked.

"What?" Torrie groaned, she pressed the button "pause" on the remote. Torrie put her bowl of ice cream on the table. She walked to her front door. Brushing back her blonde hair, she opened the door.

"Hey Tor!"

Torrie looked at her woman that was standing by her door, her longtime best friend forever. Stacy Keibler.

"Stace, oh my god…." Torrie found herself hugged to death by Stacy.

Torrie hadn't seen Stacy for months, so she was surprised to see the tall blonde show up on the doorstep.

"Hey Stace, it's good to see you!" Torrie said happily, she loved Stacy like a sister. They had been through absolutely everything together.

Stacy looked at Torrie, with excitement. "Soo…."

Torrie's eyebrows rose, with slight confusion, "Yeah…"

Stacy's smile slowly faded, seeing Torrie barefoot. She didn't look like she was ready to go anywhere. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what? Okay now I'm confused"

Stacy's eyes widened "Oh gosh, you haven't packed. Tor, don't tell me you forgot"

Torrie stood there, she waited for Stacy to tell her exactly what is going on. "Well it's pretty obvious, I've obviously forgotten…now can you tell me what I forgotten?"

Stacy rubbed her temple, "Tor, Mexico. Spending Thanksgiving together"

Torrie looked at Stacy, "Oh crap, I totally forgot. I'm sorry Stace. Look thank you for the invite but I'm so beyond tired of travelling. I only got home few days ago"

"From where?"

"New York"

"Oh right, well please still come. I mean we hardly get to go on vacation with each other. We love Mexico Tor, please, please shopping, dining out…you'll get to meet George" Stacy smiled

Torrie looked at her. "Sounds lovely, but I really just want to stay at home" Torrie said.

"What? Oh Tor" Stacy whined.

"I'm sorry Stace, but I'm not packed. Who will look after my pups? I suppose Candice but I'm so tired right now"

Stacy just moaned, folding her arms.

"Look I'm sorry, Stace. Look I plan to watch this" Torrie picked up the boxset of

Supernatural. "Movies, my babies, ice cream is all I want to do"

Stacy looked at her, "Please, Please Tor. Ive so been looking forward to this. Beach, the weather will be perfect. We can go shopping, please, please" Stacy pouted her lip.

Torrie moaned softly, "Oh alright," Stacy beamed happily, she hugged Torrie with delight.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun! George can't wait to meet my BFF" Stacy smiled widely hugging the blonde again.

Torrie giggled, exhausted. She loves her friends so she would always put them first. "Great, another vacation. Travel, planes, great…" Torrie managed a smile.

She could have sworn she felt her ping in her feet, her body wasn't looking forward to yet another trip. Lately, Torrie hasn't had much time to relax.

"Well I better go and pack," Torrie slowly made her way to her stairs.

"Do you need some help?" Stacy asked.

Torrie shook her head, "No, its alright" Torrie walked upstairs, taking in slow breath.

Torrie breathed. "Here We Go Again" there wasn't a slightest chance, that trip to Mexico will be as memorable as New York.

…

"I still can't believe you did that" Matt Cena said, while he and John were doing some sorting out at his home.

"Did what? I could sell this stuff on Ebay." John was in process of clearing out all the fancy things, mainly his wife's high price china.

"Finally, told her to leave and never come back. Proves that you can go through with the divorce"

"It's depressing, but has to be done. Nothing is forever." John spoke.

"Where, why did she buy all this? What's the point?" John held a very delicate glass china.

"Where not sure, why….not sure, how….I know that. Your bank account" Matt spoke.

John picked up the glass plates, but them on the kitchen table "Well this is my house, I'm taking it back. I may not be here much." John spoke.

"Well hardly ever, still" Cena added.

"Good for you" Matt smiled.

"Do you want any of this stuff?" John asked.

"No, neither would…Cara" Matt said speaking of his wife.

"Well in trash, it goes"

"Mom might like it"

John slowly turned his head, after he put the delicate china in the trash. "You couldn't have said that, before I broke it all?"

"Sorry came to me, never mind" Matt got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Are you sure you want to do all this now?" Matt asked seeing John clearing out.

"Yeah, I'm here so why wait?" John spoke, he walked into the living room. He went around, picked up the photo frames.

He went to matel piece, he saw his wedding photo. John slowly stepped towards it. He picked up the silver frame. One of the happiest days of his life replayed in his mind.

He lowered his head looking at the photo.

"Hey can Shelby have this?"

John just put the photo back, snapping out of his thoughts "What?"

"This,"

John turned around, the shock just rose into his eyes when he saw what his brother was holding. "Whe-re wh-ere umm…did you get that?" Cena struggled with his words.

"Closet, at the back" John looked at the Disney fairytale "Snow White" ordanment. He had forgotten about it, he still had it all these years.

"No it's not Liz's"

Matt blinked, "Is it yours?"

"No of course not," John said.

"But you know who it does belong too?"

John nodded his head, as his mind started to think back on the past. "Sure do" he knew exactly who it belonged to, he remembered exactly why it was here. Its been years since he had even thought about it.

"Then…who?" His brother questioned.

"An Old friend"

"Really?"

John nodded, he smiled. "I think its time, she has it back"

He remembered taking it, holding and keeping it safe after a heartbreak, desperate act to change her life….she let it go, she thought she lost it years ago. John had kept the special possession.

He knew it was too special, for her to let it go. John had forgotten all about it. This took place years ago.

As he held it, his eyes looked at monument

It was time, he gave it back to her.

…

Beautiful blondes, Torrie and Stacy finally arrived at their destination.

It was glorious sunshine in Mexico. Torrie was given another short vacation this time, with her BFF Stacy Keibler.

Torrie was happy to spend time with Stacy, but she would be pretending if a part of her wanted to stay back in LA, relax after the weeks that have passed by.

Stacy opened the hotel room door, "Wow look at this place"

Torrie wheeled her suitcase in, her eyes gazed around the room. The hotel room was great, best thing of all. It had a balcony viewing, so she could just look out and gaze at the wonders of Mexico.

Torrie walked over to the closed sliding doors, she unlocked them. She slid the doors open, to look at the view. She could see the bright sunshine with blue skies.

Seeing the gentle sparkle in the ocean, bought a smile to her face. The blue sea sparkled, lightly. It looked like small sapphires crystals lying underneath. It just sparkled with sunshine reflecting.

Torrie felt the gentle breeze in her face, while she stood on the balcony. Stacy joined her looking out at the view.

"It's so beautiful" Stacy smiled.

Torrie nodded while her hands leaned on the rail. "Yeah it is" her emerald eyes peered at the light blue shade of the ocean.

A sensation went through her, Torrie thought of the moment the crystal blue light in his eyes. It warmed her, It shown Torrie that her loving reunion with Cena had a sudden effect.

Torrie found herself thinking about John, no matter what she does. Trying to push it away, its burning like a candle flame in her mind.

"Id love nothing more but to see you again John"

She wanted to search, run miles for him. Torrie had to wonder just how deep these feelings will go? Could it change? Could John and Torrie have some kind of future.

All Torrie did know, ever since the first kiss.

With every heartbeat, Torrie found herself falling for John Cena.

….

End Of Chapter. Thank You to all read/reviewed the last chapter.

Well Wrestlemania has come, been & gone. I'm upset John lost "tears" I was beyond angry On Sunday. I'm not surprised if I woke up everyone where I live. Day later, I'm not as angry still depressed. John gave everything he had in that match, I'm so very proud of him. Yes he lost, but I hope John knows he's still a winner :D

The Match was amazing, memorable. I do hope there isn't another because I don't think I can handle anymore of Rock's selfish behaviour. John looked distraught on the ramp and Rock didn't even invite him back shake hands like I honestly thought would happen regardless of the result. But…...nope, Rock just took the spotlight, I hope he stays away and never comes back. Stay in Hollywood, Rocky.

End Of An Era saved the night, it was fantastic. The Hug at the end bought tears to my eyes! So heart-warming.

Happy to see my favourite diva, Torrie at Wrestlemania. She looked so beautiful as always! I swear John recognised her in the crowd, he was looking at the direction and smiling…There's a picture of Torrie holding John's hand at Mania, yay! Any Jorrie related is so cute! :)

I have to say, John handled his loss very well. That's why I love him so much. Brock Lesnar is back! F-5 To John! :(That looked painful, dropped John hard . Very interested to see what will happen, it looks Rock/Cena is closed!

Well next thing for me to look forward to, is RAW in London. I'll be there! :D

Enough updates from me lol, Thanks for reading

Bye-Bye x

Chapter 9-Torrie & Stacy fall out, To make amends for being an absent friend. Stacy sets Torrie up with a guy. Torrie's feelings for John spiral out of control, John starts to feel the effects of his decision to end his marriage. The story is revealed about the special "snow white" ordament, when Torrie arrives home to find it sent back to her. How did John have it all this time? All will be revealed in chapter 10!


	9. What Lies Deep In The Heart

Chapter 9-What Lies Deep In The Heart.

Continuing peering the view outside of their balcony, Torrie walked back into the room. She took off her black dolly shoes and sat on the bed.

Torrie had already unpacked her things, settling in. She had already put her make up bag in the bathroom. Her dresses were hanging up. She was settled, ready for a vacation with Stacy.

Torrie did not prepare herself for what would be happening tonight.

The pretty blonde walked into the dining room. She went to the mini bar and got herself a summer juice drink.

"I may be so tired, but this place is beautiful Stace" Torrie smiled.

The tall blonde peeked a smile as she curled her legs on the couch. It had been a few hours since Torrie and Stacy arrived in Mexico for a small vacation.

If it was anyone else, Torrie would have stayed back in LA. She loved Stacy the most, the two blondes had been through so much. Their friendship was like Triple H/Shawn Michaels. Torrie & Stacy have been friends for about 12 years, still going strong.

Stacy was like a sister to Torrie, she loved and missed her so much. As Stacy moved into the entertainment world. She was so proud, happy for Stacy's success. Torrie remembered the moment, her best friend confessed that she was dating actor George Clooney.

Torrie was shocked, but she would stand by her best friend and support Stacy.

It was definitely the truth, that Torrie was in Mexico. Sole reason. Her best friend.

"I know its beautiful, we certainly need a vacation" Stacy said, as she leaned on Torrie's shoulder.

Torrie nodded "Definitely" as she sat chatting with her best friend. Torrie wondered if she should tell Stacy about the passionate night she shared with John Cena over a week ago.

"So do you want to go out for dinner, I'm hungry. Plane food is horrible" Torrie said.

Stacy's eyes peeked from her phone, it seemed she was waiting for a certain phone call. A potential call, that could have Torrie and Stacy disagree.

"Yeah sounds good, we can go out for drinks and dance the night away"

"My feet will swell up, size of Big Show's but I don't care. I'm going to get my dancing shoes on" Torrie put her juice drink glass on the glass table.

Stacy nodded as she laughed "I missed you Tor, I'm so happy you decided to come along" The tall blonde smiled sweetly.

Torrie hugged her best friend. "So am I, we'll dance the night away. Watch movies, sunbath, go do water sports it's going to be so much fun" the excitement lit up Torrie.

Stacy nodded, as Torrie looked away. The former Diva checked her phone. Still the call, or message hadn't come through.

"So what are you going to wear tonight? Casual or sexy?" Torrie asked.

Stacy responded "Hmmmm, I don't know. Probably sexy"

"Show off those legs of yours, which you made a career out of" Torrie giggled a tease.

"Says the "Innocent" American Good Girl" Stacy teased back.

Torrie silently gasped "Hey! I'll have you know, I was very innocent in WWE" The innocence shone in her.

Stacy laughed out loud "Babe, you were the furthest way of innocent. You were always stirring up trouble"

Torrie bit her lip gently, smirking "Yeah, I know how to have fun"

"Do you want to have like a fashion show? Like you can decide what I wear and I'll decide what you wear?" Torrie asked.

Stacy just giggled.

"Remember like we used to years ago, at the arena. We got all the other girls doing it" Torrie said.

Anyone who knew about WWE, there was a era called the golden divas. The world was entertained by beautiful, strong, sexy women. They gave a whole new meaning of the word "Girl Power" Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler were part of that era.

The two pretty blondes, were combination of strength, innocence and beauty. Sure years had passed on, but Torrie and Stacy would be remembered as the golden Divas, they were still best friends.

"Sure, that would be fun"

Torrie smiled, she was definitely happy that she had decided to come along after all.

…...

Monday had come back around again, everyone knew what took place on Monday Night. It was broadcast entitled "Monday Night Raw"

As always, John Cena was there. A red sports car drove down the entrance. The car turned into a parking space. The face of WWE emerged from the open car door. He closed the door.

His baby blue eyes gazed around briefly, he saw production trucks. The parking lot was quite empty. Hardly any superstars had arrived. John Cena was always the first to show up at the arena.

He wouldn't have it anyway, he loved WWE. He gives everything he has every night. His heart, mind, body and soul. Cena was proud of that. Loads of people, even his friends have questioned his hectic schedule.

But John doesn't fault it, or complain. He works hurt, tired, exhausted as long as he's doing the best he can. Making people in attendance have the time of their life. He's doing everything he wants to do.

Sure, everything comes at price. With the packed schedule, always travelling. John hardly sees his family. Ever since, his adorable niece had been born. John has only seen her a few times. He is never there, with family gatherings. They let him be who he is, and support him from the background.

His marriage had hit breaking point. Lumbering John with a mixture of emotions, but all he does with any situation.

Rise above, overcome and never give up. He carries on with his life, pushing forwards even if his heart is in pieces. Cena's on the edge of crumbling. He always manages to hold it together, and continue to be true to his heart.

That's who he is, so many people are sick of it. But John is just who he is. John Cena is comfortable with that.

John got his belongings, he stepped into the arena getting ready for tonight's broadcast.

…...

Torrie walked into bedroom, she started to wonder what she wants to wear tonight. She turned to Stacy's side. Something then confused the blonde.

Why hadn't Stacy unpacked, usually Stacy is the first to unpack then she tells Torrie off, because she has yet to unpack.

Torrie continued to wonder, she walked over to other side. There was no make up bag, Stacy's hair accessories weren't even unpacked. No curler, straighter. The black suitcases remained up right, zipped up.

Torrie turned her head, she walked back into the room. "Hey Stace"

"Yeah" Stacy was pouring herself a cold drink in a glass.

"How come you haven't unpacked? Usually you're nagging me too" Torrie told.

Stacy slowly put the jug back down on the table. She curled her hand on the glass. "Oh, I'll do it…later"

Torrie blinked at her "Ok, who are you? What have you done with my BFF?"

Stacy giggled a little nerve. "No its still me, just feeling quite tired from all the….travel"

Torrie looked at Stacy, "Oh okay" she walked back into the bed room.

Stacy took the opportunity to check her phone.

"Hey Stace, are we going to pick what we are going to wear?"

Stacy looked at her. "Oh…..yeah, come on" Stacy grabbed Torrie's hand, they were both walked into the bedroom.

Stacy went to Torrie's closet, she picked a pink beautiful dress with white lace. "This one, definitely"

Torrie smiled, "Okay, I'll be wearing that I guess"

"That, silver heels and hair in curls. You'll have guys falling at your feet" Stacy giggled.

Torrie just giggled "Well my outfit is picked out" she went over to Stacy's case. The tall blonde, started to lie her clothes on the bed so Torrie can pick for her.

Stacy just hoped, that her phone doesn't ruin this lovely girly night.

Torrie tapped her fingertip on her chin, she looked at the various outfits. "I'd say, black short dress with red heels, hair in this clip" Torrie handed Stacy the fancy hair clip.

Stacy just nodded, she smiled back. "Well lets get ready, for our night out"

Torrie just smiled back candidly.

….

"They wanted me to ask you if you're ready?" A crewmember told John Cena.

Cena was doing his usual Make A Wish greeting, something John loves to do and it's a true honour. "Don't need to wait," The West Newbury Native was being pulled in so many directions at the moment but as soon as John had a greeting. He stopped, and went to the greeting.

A woman gave John all the details, of each child and the families so John would know everything he needed to know.

John opened the door, happiness filled the room. It just bought a smile to his face . John got down on one knee, he embraced the delighted child. He stood back up, embraced the other.

This is what he loved about his career path, he just loved to see the smiles on people's faces. It warmed him, let his smile shine on through all the broken pieces of his own smile.

As John granted the wish, being the most superstar in wwe to grant wishes. No matter what, how he felt. If John could stand, he was breathing. He would make sure that wish is granted. He would never ever say no.

"Thank you so much" the young mother had tears in her eyes, ecstatic. Her daughter met her hero.

John smiled back, shaking her hand. "No problem"

…

Torrie stood in front of the mirror, dressed in a beautiful pink dress. She sat down on the edge of the bed to slip on her silver sandals.

Standing on her heels, Torrie fiddled with her golden locks. She was in the process of getting ready to hit the Mexico town with her best friend, Stacy Keibler.

A smile surfaced on Torrie's face, she was happy with what she looked like. Torrie was ready for the night.

Torrie opened the door, smiling at her friend. Stacy had her back to her. The tall blonde exchanged words on the phone before she turned back to Torrie.

"Well, will I do?" Torrie said, twirling once.

Stacy glanced at her "Oh…right, uu-mm Tor. There's been a change of plans"

Torrie's smile slowly faded, she was dressed and ready to go. "What?" Stacy bit her lip gently, smiling sympathetically.

"We are going to have take a rain check"

Torrie stood on the same spot, upset "Oh…why?" she questioned. Her head cast downwards to gaze at the heels before she looked back up at her best friend.

Their night had come to a erupt night, because of a phone call. Torrie wanted to know what was going on?

"Well, George has just phoned me. He's got in early"

"So…" Torrie wanted more of an explanation, why should a sudden arrival ruin their night.

"He's supposed to be flying in tomorrow afternoon, but he just phoned me. He decided to take the trip early. He's downstairs"

Torrie looked at Stacy, before tonight. She hadn't seen or spent anytime with her friend in months. Now Stacy seemed to have changed their plans because of her boyfriend has arrived in town.

Stacy had just broke a promise, as Torrie stood there. Did Stacy even know she had?

That promise. Neither girl would ditch the other for a guy, even if it's the most successful guy on the planet. Girlfriends first.

Stacy had cancelled on Torrie, the fellow blonde that's been her best friend for 12 years….

"What? We can still go out Stace" Torrie asked.

Stacy fiddled with her hair, "Well George is taking me out. But we will spend tomorrow together, promise" Stacy tried to make Torrie feel better, but the Boise Native certainly didn't.

She felt hurt, upset. "Is that the only reason you asked me to come along? So I can meet the great "George" Clooney? You can flaunt your success in my face….its always been said, I'm the screw up out of the two of us" Torrie snapped.

"No, Tor. Of course not. I'm sorry I honestly didn't know till minutes ago. George was here. Look I know….."

"No you don't, I am so beyond tired right now! The only reason I didn't stay home because I wanted to spend time with you…and there's a big chance we won't be alone on this trip" Torrie told frustrated

"Tor, I'm sorry I really am. I didn't do this on purpose" Stacy said sincerely.

"I thought it was going to be like old times….me and you on vacation but I see exactly how it is…."

"Torrie, will you stop acting like a drama queen. I'm taking a rain check tonight but doesn't mean I won't tomorrow."

"You're choosing to spend tonight with guy over me! You're best friend! My friends/family are the most important to me. You know that better than anyone!" Torrie shouted hurt.

Stacy rolled her eyes, she was sorry but Torrie was acting like she was leaving Torrie in Mexico alone for the week. Stacy just changed tonight's plans. "You're being a Diva about this"

"So what? You'll be all loved up with Mr "Fantastic" Torrie hissed, with a flick of her hair

"Newsflash he's not that much of a catch anyways! While I'm here for a week. ALONE!" Torrie screamed furiously.

"Well if you had remembered, I did say. Bring Nick with you!" Stacy shot back.

That was the moment, Torrie felt like knife went in her back. How can Stacy not know? Torrie was no longer in a relationship with Nick Mitchell. Her friends knew, even distant friend John Cena knew something before Stacy did. Her best friend forever!

Torrie just glanced at the tall blonde, she turned on her heel and slammed the bathroom door shut after she and Stacy fell out.

"Torrie" Stacy breathed in a sigh.

Their 12 year friendship had suddenly hit the rocks. Or had it already drifted apart, the cracks were beginning to show.

….

John was sitting down with a group of children, he was signing merchandise while they asked him questions.

"I like you're signature" A young girl giggled. "It's a bow"

John smiled while he continued to talk to the group and answer questions.

"Do you like video games?"

John looked towards his left where the boy sat. "I do, I'm just not very good at them" the children all giggled with their good hearted hero.

"They've gotten so complicated, look at my hands. I can't do any of the joint stick movements, I'm just horrible at them" John Cena told, making the kids giggle.

"Do you like to play Tennis?"

John looked at the girl before he answered. "I love to, but I can't with a small racket because my arms are too big. Last time I played, my racket fly across the court. I sucked so bad…I don't even want to remember the score when I played"

A smile came on his face, when he saw the joy in the children's eyes.

This is what he loves to do, camera or not. John would continue with granting wishes

…..

Torrie leaned against the door of the bathroom, she could feel sting of tears pricking at her eyes. Water of the tears were building behind her eyes but she remained strong, so they wouldn't fall down.

It was at that moment, Torrie realised just how strained her relationship with Stacy had become. Only last year, the two were texting, phoning each other all the time. Dancing, letting their hair down, watching movies together at night, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

They shared apartment in LA, early years of WWE. They were so close, like sisters. Some in WWE compared them to "Triple H/Shawn Michaels" friendship due to closeness. Stacy was there with her when Torrie adopted little "Pepper"

A year later, they hardly spent any time together. No texts, no phone calls. Due to an argument, Torrie found out heat of the moment. Stacy didn't even know about her split with Nick.

Torrie had left messages, even rang Stacy's mother….obviously Stacy didn't get the message.

Torrie let her eyes close, when the door was knocked for 10 time. A firm blonde's voice rang outside the door. "Oh goodness sake, Torrie. Just open the door."

Torrie rose her eyes towards the mirror hanging on the wall, she could see the fate cracks in her reflection. Torrie needed someone to comfort her, hold her….the loneliness returned. All she knew, looking back at the mirror.

It was only her. No other was standing there.

"Tor, I'm sorry okay. Please just open the door, come out" Stacy knocked again.

Torrie closed her eyes briefly, a soft breath slipped through her lips. She unlocked the door, and brushed past Stacy in silence.

The Baltimore beauty looked at her friend, Stacy's hands met her hips at the silent treatment. "Okay, so you're just not going to talk to me then"

Torrie murmured her gloss lips together, she folded her arms. She remained in silence.

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat" Stacy rolled her eyes. "I told you about this trip months ago! Its not my fault that you forgot, and didn't invite Nick.."

Words spilled out of Torrie's mouth in a split second. She snapped on her heel "Nick and I aren't together anymore!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Stacy was caught off guard.

"Yeah I broke up with him! About 3 weeks ago!"

Stacy looked at Torrie. "I don't….understand, why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, I tried. I left you messages"

"I didn't know"

"You would have known that if you had bothered to pick up my dozen messages"

Stacy's fingers circled her lips. "Oh…"

"Everyone else knows, hell even John knows I hardly see him one years to the next"

"It's not like I ignored your messages" Stacy defended herself.

Torrie softly muttered. "Wouldn't surprise me, needn't bother with the broken mess being your best friend"

"You know I would have been there in a flash" Stacy told.

Torrie looked at her. "Till tonight, I haven't seen you in 6 months!"

"I'm sorry Tor, I really am about you and Nick. Stop being a spoilt brat"

"Excuse me?" Torrie's eyes blared.

"People can't just drop everything in their life, just because you need someone to be there for you. I have my own life to live….I am sorry for your break up"

Torrie stood tall, "I have never expected that from anyone"

"Yes you have, you expect people to fall everything so you don't have to handle it yourself. I love you Torrie, you're my best friend always have been, always will but you bounce people like a rubber ball.

"You need someone, when it suits you. If someone can't be there, or you don't get your own way, you act like a spoilt brat"

"I have never done anything like that!"

"We all have our lives to live, I'm sorry to change our plans but it don't give you the excuse to act up"

Torrie scoffed a breath, "Well its nice to know what you think of me" she folded her arms.

"I'm not talking just about tonight, what about John?"

Torrie turned her eyes from the wall back to Stacy. What did John have to do with this?"

"What does it have to do with John?"

"When he helped you through your divorce, you ran and expected him to make it okay for you because you couldn't face it on your own. But as soon…you felt better, you dropped and left John behind."

Torrie's heel stepped back on the carpet, tears were welling in her eyes. She had dished out home truths to Stacy….but somehow, it was Torrie that had tears building behind her eyes.

She had to face up, to her own truths.

"It's time you grow up Torrie! Because soon, you will have to stand on your own" Stacy told.

"No I never did that…" Torrie muttered. She hadn't done that to John did she? He had done everything he could to help her. He did a good deed, took time out of his life to help Torrie through a painful divorce. Did she really just leave him behind? Went forwards with her life…

She didn't thank him, with just throwing him into a closet like a old jumper. Was Cena the only one, Torrie had done that too?

Torrie had so much going on in her mind, while Stacy ranted at her. After a night cancelled, Torrie got more than she bargained for, Once again, it questioned about John Cena.

Torrie ignored her thoughts, she just looked at Stacy. "Enjoy your night, Stacy" Torrie faked a smile, sarcastically she slammed her bedroom door.

Stacy sighed "Fine, be a brat. See you in the morning" Stacy didn't get a response, so she just left the room after argument with Torrie.

Torrie slammed the wardrobe door, before she sat on the bed. Moments on her own, the Boise Belle turned to the mirror.

She had decided to go out herself, not feel sorry for herself. More importantly she refused to believe, the things Stacy had said.

True or not, Torrie didn't want to know.

…

John Cena stood by the curtain, as Monday Night RAW had started. Hall Of Famer Rowdy Roddy Piper was in the ring, presenting his legendary talk show. The 10 time Wwe Champion, is his guest for tonight.

One thing John Cena knew, being Piper's Pit its going to very interesting. Definitely expect the unexpected.

….

The glorious sunset hovered over Mexico, a lonely blonde was in the bar. The pretty blonde, freshly single. Torrie Wilson sat down on the bar stool, one leg went over the other sitting like a lady.

She offered a smile to the bartender. "What can I get you love?"

"I'll have just a white wine please" Torrie ordered her drink.

"Drinking alone?" The bartender asked.

Torrie nodded her head, taking a sip of her wine before placing the wine glass on the counter. "Yep, just me. My friend has ditched me for a guy so I'm thinking of gaining company in form of wine" Torrie let her fingers circle the glass.

Torrie sighed softly, drinking alone definitely felt lonely. She didn't want to be stuck in a hotel room all by herself. No a single person for company so instead she decided to go to a bar, try and enjoy herself.

It sure didn't make her feel any better. All she wanted was for someone to tell her "you're not alone" a reaching hand, to let her that but there wasn't anyone.

While she looked up at the television in the bar, Monday Night Raw was playing in the background. Torrie could just make out from the volume what was going on.

She took a few sips of her wine. "Well here's too tonight" her eyelashes flickered up to the screen hanging on the wall.

Torrie watched as Rowdy Roddy Piper talk on the microphone. One of the many legends, she adored. Torrie remembered the hall of fame ceremony, the year he was inducted. Torrie even accompanied him, to the ramp on Wrestlemania 21. Clad in her favourite dress. She just loved that dress, she would love to wear it again. Maybe someday….

Torrie sipped on her wine as she continued to watch. The bartender came to blonde. "Love, It's from the guy at other side of the bar"

Torrie had already been bought a drink. "Oh, thank you very much" taking the glass she smiled at the admirer.

He made his way over, sat on the stool next to Torrie. "You look very familiar,"

"I'm Torrie Wilson, former WWE Diva" Torrie smiled, he took her hand and gently kissed it.

She smiled feeling the peck on her palm. "That's it I knew I recognised you, I'm Eric" He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Eric"

"So tell me what is a beautiful woman, doing in a bar drinking alone?" he asked.

Torrie gently giggled. "A girl just likes to make a night out of it"

He smiled looking Torrie up and down, he definitely liked what he saw. As they continued to flirt and talk. A sudden melody from the television screen.

The start of the song, got everyone in the arena on their feet pouring out emotion. Torrie was distracted while her ears heard "The Time Is Now" as she talked to Eric, her eyes kept wondering back to the screen.

She watched John Cena emerge from the black curtain, he did what he loved to do every night entertain the crowd. John stood in his camo shorts, black trainers.

black "Rise Above Hate" t shirt, 4 black wrist bands two on each wrist and armband hanging comfortably just under his t shirt sleeve. A baseball cap on top of his head.

He saluted the crowd before he made his way down the ring for Pipers Pit, John climbed on the steps. He entered the ring, took a microphone.

No one knew what Piper had planned. What the hall of famer was going to say to the face of WWE, John Cena.

Piper went to address the negative energy Cena gets every time he enters the wwe ground. Wherever John goes in the world, there is always a group of people that told Cena to go to hell, John understands that. He don't pander, or plead people to like him…if you don't, Cena is fine with that.

He's extremely loyal to the ones that have been there since day one. They know who he is, what he stands for. He loves his beloved "CeNation" John Cena don't change who he is just because some people, just don't like him.

He will continue to be true to his heart, it would not break or falter the CeNation leader. Stand for something, or fall for everything, that is what John believes.

Never Give Up, Hustle. Loyalty, Respect words that John lies his life by.

That hasn't changed for years, it won't. no matter what life throws at him. John Cena will adapt, overcome push on forwards.

Piper kept on pressing John, telling him that Cena needs to be honest with the people. If he's wearing a mask, if the "boos" are getting to him. He will lose everything. Cena responded by telling what he believes.

Torrie continued to keep her eyes on the screen, the beautiful smile was on her face hearing John's heartfelt speech. She just loved it.

What she didn't notice, is the mysterious stranger had his back against the counter. Unnoticed by anyone, he dropped a white pill into Torrie's wine glass since her eyes was on television screen.

Torrie could be in serious danger? She just didn't know anything about it.

John Cena continued to defend himself to Piper, he listed the arenas that were hostile. Piper wouldn't stop, he kept on pushing and pushing. He told that Rock comes in, one night and John Cena proceeds to give his all every night, people just adore, love The Rock when John is forced to stand in the shadow, and be hated just because he's living his dream.

Piper gave John Cena, his hall of fame ring with a thousand word gesture. John's hand gripped a fist, holding the ring.

John shook his head, emotion in his face. "I'm in a good place, you don't know what you're talking about"

Piper let his action, speak louder than words. He slapped John Cena across the face, John had his head turned, after being slapped. His cheek grew red with anger, he could feel the blood starting to rise up after being slapped.

Cena hated to be slapped by anyone, punched is fine. But slapped….it just always angered him.

John kept his eyes on the mat, feeling the blood rising. His eyelashes blinked as he gained control. John slowly took off his hat, he turned back to hall of famer that slapped him.

He grabbed the hand of Piper, put the ring back. With a shake of his head, Cena shook his head. He got emotional, but he had kept it together.

John Cena walked up the ramp, he embraced his dog tags in his hand kissing them.

He left without saying another word.

People had to wonder? Just what was going through John's mind as they slowly make their way to Wrestlemania 28 when John Cena and The Rock collide in a "Once In A Life Time" battle. Even though The Rock hardly shows up, he is favourite. Is that really getting to Cena deep, deep down.

Will John Cena be able to hold it all together, when his life takes a very unexpected turn?

….

Torrie had kept on watching, she couldn't believe the slap Piper delivered to John. Torrie's lips drew apart, in shock.

She loved how John took control, remained who he is. Torrie knew exactly who John is? She knew there was no deep, buried surface. He was himself. He was John Cena, she knew oh so well and quite possibly loved.

She hadn't taken a single sip of the drink, she didn't know a pill had dissolved at the bottom of her glass. After seeing Cena on the screen.

Torrie felt happy again. Even if he wasn't there by her side. Just seeing him on the screen, warmed her inside. It bought the smile back to her face.

The guy is a true inspiration, just with a smile, a look. No words. Her heart warmed. The loneliness faded away. Torrie just let her own smile shine on like the stars in the sky.

Torrie greeted goodbye, moving from her stool. If she hadn't seen John just on the television, Torrie would have drunk the drink that had been spiked. The bartender took it, put it down the sink. The guy just disappeared into the shadows after Torrie had left the bar.

It may sound weird, but in a way. John Cena had saved her yet again. Even if neither of them knew.

Torrie walked out of the bar, she saw the midnight colour In the sky. There was a gentle breeze that blew her locks off her shoulders. Torrie caught a cab, went back to her hotel room.

Once she reached her hotel, Torrie took off her dress and changed into a pair of white pants, a pink tee cut to her stomach. She decided to make some microwave popcorn, watch a movie.

As she sat there, idly eating a piece of popcorn. Her mind started to run wild with thoughts. "Maybe…Stace was right…"

Torrie got out her iphone, she sent a text to her best friend. "Hey Stace, I just wanted to say….I don't know if you'll read this or just delete it? I'm sorry for being a brat….you were right, and I'm so happy that you're living you're life."

"You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. As long as you're happy, I am. Anyways I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow so I can make this apology in person. Love ya always. Torrie xx" Torrie smiled softly, she sent the text and hoped she'd get a reply tonight.

You know who your friends are? True friends stay around when times get rough. They make up when you fall out. They both know, how important the friendship is. True friends are true from the very start….

Torrie let a few popcorn pieces in her mouth, she leaned her head on the pillow. Once again, her mind debated over her feelings for John. Did he really mean more to her? Why did he stay around when she had treated him poorly? Why did he listen? why didn't John leave?

If she had really dropped him, shouldn't he have just left her and not took the time once again to help her out? Was there butterflies fluttering in her stomach? Did she have the race in her heart? Was there something special blossoming in secret. Why was her mind drifting from past to present, both involving Cena in some fashion.

Had a red rose finally started to bloom in the sun….

That was the moment, her mind went right back to the beginning when she knew…her and John's friendship would last forever.

She remembered the moment, it became strong.

…..

_All the Diva could feel was pain, her heart was in pieces. The tears in her eyes felt like they had been there a very long time. She had tried to hold it together, but it was so very hard. _

_Torrie had kept her personal life a secret, but it was slowly unravelling. Due to her messed up divorce proceedings. Torrie had taken time off work, without consulting a authority figure. She had told someone about her problems, they said they would pass on the issue but it seemed, the message never reached the board. _

_Torrie had her phone to her ear, she was trying to plead her case. "I know…I did…but it wasn't a vacation trust me…I took unauthorised absence…I know. I'm so sorry for that but I had to leave, it was so important" Torrie Wilson pleaded. _

"_Please….I'm so sorry, I did try and get the message across…" Torrie said over the phone. _

_Torrie had to take a week off, to fly to Tampa meet with her lawyer so she can start her divorce. Peter, her soon to be ex-husband was not making it easy for her. He was being truly unfair towards his wife. Proclaiming he had depression, his wife was unsympathetic that led to his release from wwe. _

_He was trying to stick the knife in anywhere it would hurt Torrie. Peter was trying to take valuable things away from her, including her adorable Maltese Chloe since he bought the dog for Torrie. _

_He knew how much Torrie loved Chloe, so anyway he could hurt her. He would do it. _

_There's no depth, or trick he wouldn't try. _

_Torrie could lose everything, because from the call. It seemed her career could be in jeopardy. _

"_Please, I can't make that…..I have to go back to Tampa. I know you're giving me…a chance…please" _

_The next sentence, bought tears to Torrie's eyes. As she pleaded scared, a young blue eyed man was making himself a coffee, he had heard the conversation. "No, please don't fire me….don't let me go, please I can't lose my job. I love it so much…. please…" _

_Torrie let a tear fall down as she heard a dialling tone. Her career was now in jeopardy. Torrie let the phone slip into her palm. "Oh god" she muttered, her fingertips dapped her eyes to get rid of the tears. _

"_Torrie, are you alright?" _

_Torrie heard another voice, she turned to see a friendly face. John Cena was standing there. "Huh? Ohh…err yeah I'm fine thank you for asking" faking a smile, she quickly wiped her eyes so John wouldn't see any signs of her being upset. _

"_Really? You seemed pretty upset a minute ago" _

"_No, No…I just had a bit of trouble" Torrie covered with a fragile smile. _

"_I didn't mean to ears drop, but sounded more than a "bit" of trouble" _

_Torrie looked at him, she wanted so badly to cry to John, tell him everything. The whole nightmare. Maybe John could scare Peter into backing off, let her keep Chloe. _

_Cena's career had skyrocketed to the top, he was doing movies too. Torrie didn't want to burden him with her problems. He didn't need, some weeping woman crying on his shoulder due to the betrayal, horrible actions of her ex husband. _

"_Excuse me" Torrie tried to make a getaway but John held on her forearm. _

_She stepped back, to face him. _

"_Here, you seem to need it more than I do" John extended a hot chocolate to Torrie. _

_She gave him a weak smile, to hide the tears. "Thank you" _

_John looked at her, "Torrie, if you ever need someone to talk too. I am here for you" _

_She held onto her cup, "Thanks for your concern, but I am alright, thank you" _

_John glanced at her, "Alright," he took her hand, left a number written on a piece of paper. Torrie opened her hand, saw a room number on it. _

"_Anytime" he winked friendly, collecting the wwe championship from the table. He left the canteen. _

_Torrie held onto the piece of paper, a soft smile surfaced on her face feeling comforted. _

…

_Later that night- _

_Torrie slowly walked alone at night, she had gone out for a walk to clear her mind. Her life had gone down a bad direction, that the blonde wouldn't have thought would happen. _

_When she married Peter Gunner, all those years ago she didn't think in her wildest dreams would she ever hear the word "Divorce" she hated it, from the rooms. The lawyers, the paperwork, detailing sharing of assets. She just hated it. _

_Torrie slowly kept on walking, the sky was dark. Rain drops were falling constantly from the sky. It was a very dark, rainy night. It had same simarlties to Torrie's heart. _

_Torrie felt the rain dripping from her locks, she felt bottom of her jeans wet from the puddles. Her blonde beautiful hair was brittle, wet blowing everywhere. _

_She felt so alone, Torrie didn't know this kind of pain existed. She couldn't understand why this had to happen. She could only fear for her future….not only was she in fear of losing her loving companion, Torrie may lose her job over her divorce. _

_Things just couldn't get worse. _

_Torrie looked up at the sky, all there was darkness. Rain. It made a emotional look on her face surface. _

_She needed someone, a friend….._

_Torrie stuffed her hand in her coat, a small white piece of paper was in her hand. She opened it, saw a room number. _

"_Should I? yes, no, no yes…" _

…_.._

Of course, Torrie went to John. She felt so very alone, it would be nice to spend some time with a friend. Everyone needs to be comforted once in a while. Torrie couldn't do this alone…anymore.

Torrie remembered, the night. Silence hit the corridors, a single knock opened a whole new door to friendship.

…

_The dripping, soft hearted Torrie Wilson shakily put her hand on the door. She knocked it. Vulnerable, alone, the blonde stood. _

_She watched as the door slowly opened, John Cena came into her vision. His kind blue eyes gazed at her. He could see the look on her face, the dripping wet hair. Emotion etched in her face. She had turned to him at a moment of need. _

_Already, he looked sympathetic. She looked so small, dripping wet. "Torrie, god you're soaked." Cena spoke. _

"_It's raining" she mumbled. _

_John let out a gentle smile. "I wouldn't have guessed, come on in" He touched her shoulder, but the heartbroken blonde didn't move. _

_Her emerald eyes just had tears, She didn't take a step in, seemed she was having trouble. _

_John understood, he could see it was hard for her. "Alright, come on in. at your own time…" he moved away. She continued to stand there, soaking wet. _

"_If My door has to be open all night, so be it" he smiled softly. _

_The smile warmed her slightly, John had moved further away from her. Torrie took a few soft steps, rubbing her forearm entering Cena's hotel room. _

_Usually Torrie was strong, she's been through a hell of a lot. Tonight….there was a vulnerable side to her. Torrie had tried to surpass, John's help but she wanted someone to be there for her, after all….everyone needs someone. _

_John noticed Torrie was completely in the room, he walked by her and closed the door. She remained there, head down and soaked in silence. _

"_You must be freezing, here" he extended a towel so Torrie can dry herself. Luckily her clothes wasn't wet, it was just her hair and coat, bottom of jeans. Nothing else. _

_Torrie took the towel, dried her hair. She stood there in the same place for almost 5 minutes. _

"_So are you going to sit down or stand all night?" _

_Torrie just stood in silence, before she slowly sat down on the couch. Her eyes shown the vuneralablity. John presented her with a hot drink to warm herself up, Torrie took few sips while she kept gazing around the room. _

"_So what made you change your mind?" John asked. _

_Torrie put her drink on the table. "I just couldn't be alone tonight. Everything is hard, wrong, just a nightmare. I can't deal with it anymore" softly she explained. _

"_What is going on?" _

"_I don't want to burden you John?" _

"_Torrie, you're obviously in need of someone to lend you a ear. I'm giving that to you. Just tell me, you can tell me anything" John pressed. _

_Torrie let her eyes close softly, before she started to explain to someone who was willing to listen. For many weeks, its just been her and her mind. All she felt was pain, more tears. _

"_Gosh, I don't know where to start" Torrie breathed. _

"_From the beginning, I'll try and work it out for myself just no riddles ok?" John said grinning softly. _

"_Ok" Torrie nodded her head, letting a very faint giggle pass. _

_Torrie took a few sips to warm up her mouth, "We…lll you know that I'm getting divorced?" _

_John nodded "Yeah" _

"_Well I started my proceedings a few weeks ago, Peter is being a heartless bastard towards me. He's trying to act like the hard done by husband, saying he suffered from depression. I was a unfeeling wife, too wrapped up with my own career….he's blaming the cheating on me?" _

_Torrie could see John's expression change, his blue eyes were turning icy. She continued to explain, let it off her chest. Oh boy, boy did it feel good. _

"_Go On…" John breathed. _

"_Well he's been a jerk to me, trying to take valuable things that he knows means the world to me….." _

"_Let me guess, the son of bitch don't actually want them?" _

_Torrie shook her head "Nope, he just wants to punish me…." tears were welling up in her eyes as she came to a hard point "H-e-e's" her voice was choking on her tears._

_John leaned closer, to comfort Torrie. "What sweetheart?" _

"_He's trying to take my baby off me?" _

"_Your baby…" _

_Torrie swallowed her tears "My baby, Chloe" _

_John's eyebrows rose in confusion. "How can he do that?" _

_Torrie lowered her gaze to her hands, catching tears. "Because he bought Chloe…for me…and he wants to take her back" _

"_Oh," John tapped his chin thinking of a way to help Torrie. _

_Torrie nodded her head, she touched her dry locks. "I know, like I said…a total nightmare…" _

_John looked at Torrie, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He wanted to help out anyway he can. "Tor, let me ask you…do you think the judge would…frown upon I don't know say….I shove Pete's teeth down his throat for treating you like shit?" John asked. _

_Torrie listened to John, a giggle broke through her lips. John had cheered her up. _

"_Good one John" Torrie giggled again, brushing her tears away. _

"_Why are you laughing? I was being serious" John grinned. _

_Torrie smiled again at her friend. "I think they would frown upon it, but thank you for the kind gesture" _

"_Damn, I'd so enjoy that" _

_Torrie giggled, feeling her guard was down she came closer, leaned on John's shoulder. "Thank You" _

"_For what?" _

_Torrie smiled up at him. "Just being who you are" _

_John grinned handsomely. "What's that then?"_

"_Such a good friend to me" _

_John embraced the blonde, "You're welcome" That split moment, a real light smile came on Torrie's face. Nothing felt better than an embrace, a heartbeat from a friend. _

"_Tor, I'll help you through anyway I can" _

"_Really? You don't have to" _

"_No I know, but I want you to know, hope you do. You're not alone" _

_Torrie leaned on his chest, "I have been," _

"_Well now you're not, I'll help you through. Promise you" _

_Torrie could only find two words, to sum it all up. "Thank You" _

…

That promise had lived up to it, it wasn't broken. John did help Torrie through, he was right till the end. It was his embrace that surrounded her, when she was officially divorced, free from such a nasty ex love. One that turned love into hate.

John helped her through her divorce, he even stuck around to help her pick up the pieces. The amount of times, John had Torrie's tears on his shirt. He had been the one, she held onto. One she tried very hard to hold onto.

He tried his best, it was worth it. John had saved Torrie from losing Chloe. He had come up with an idea the next following week. That Chloe was still in Torrie's procession, the white fluffy puppy hadn't fallen into Peter's clutches just yet.

John took over as Chloe's owner for a short time, so Torrie wasn't the owner so Peter could not take her. Chloe even got to stay with Torrie, because at the time it was John's decision.

Not only that, John found out about Torrie could lose her job. He went in her place on this important trip so wwe didn't have an issue. Torrie's job was safe and sound. She got a warning but nothing else was mentioned.

For good measure, John did punch Peter in the face right after the divorce….Torrie didn't condone violence, but she loved that!

Thanks to John Cena, Torrie didn't hardly lose anything. With Cena beside her. Peter couldn't harm her in anyway. Torrie had got the upper hand, Peter was left with hardly anything. Only regret….he didn't break Torrie. She became stronger, somehow taller.

Torrie was so very thankful, words couldn't describe what John had done for her. That moment, the Boise Belle wondered did she really thank John? Sure she had the words "Thank You" but did she really show her gratitude in the best way possible.

A sudden knock on the door, interrupted Torrie's thoughts.

Taking in a breath, Torrie put the bowl on the table. "Coming, I doin't think I ordered room service" Torrie walked to the door. She opened the door.

Her heart felt the relief when she saw Stacy Keibler standing at her door.

Was Stacy here to make up with Torrie?

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter, okay! I had to leave it there because it would have been a verrrry long chapter than it is already lol. Now we know, how TorireJohn bond is strong :) 1 piece of the puzzle.

Close call for Torrie! thank god, John was on RAW I wanted to do something that links it together somehow.

Thank You for all the reviews! :D keep them coming!

One RAW note, Damn what a brawl! John got his lip busted. I was so happy when he slapped Brock Lesnar across the face! I can't wait for Extreme Rules. I hope John don't get the F-5 for 2 weeks. 1 in london (I'm There!) , two on his birthday! I will try and get another update by Monday. Will have to see!

Anyways Until Next Time.

Chapter 10-Will Stacy/Torrie make up? John gets a phonecall from Liz's lawyer. Torrie tries to do something drastic to get John from her mind.


End file.
